Amor Eterno
by Black Kymera
Summary: Severus se ha salido con la suya y para vengarse ha obligado a Harry a un contrato matrimonial. Pero Harry encuentra la forma de escapar. Tiempo mas tarde Severus tendra que enfrentarse a su temor mas grande... el Amor Eterno se ha terminado. Slash
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Esto es tan sólo una introducción para la historia, no es realmente el tema a tratar, así que no verán aquí ni violación ni non-con. El tema se desarrolla en un tiempo más alejado al que describo en el prólogo y debo decir, con orgullo, que esta es la primera historia donde incluyo el género romance como principal, aunque tenga algo de angst... así que prepárense para el fluff.

Otra cosa que me gustaría es que Fanfiction permitiera contestar los comentarios en la página de reviews y no que amenace con no permitir que los contestemos en el contenido de la historia... ni modo.

* * *

El tubo de ensayo brilló con la luz de las velas mientras lo sostenía en su mano que temblaba suavemente. Podía escuchar con claridad el sonido del agua proveniente del baño. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse involuntariamente al pensar en lo que pronto pasaría. La hermosa pijama de seda que tenía puesta le enfriaba la piel a pesar que el fuego de la amplia habitación irradiaba un grato calor. 

A su mente regresaron los terribles momentos que hasta hacía poco había pasado. Parecía mentira que apenas unos meses atrás hubiera derrotado al Señor Tenebroso. Todo le parecía tan irreal que aún no se explicaba cómo había pasado. Severus, el profesor Snape, aquel hombre del que tantas veces habían desconfiado él y sus amigos se había salido con la suya. A pesar de ser un supuesto espía para la Orden del Fénix de la cual Dumbledore aún era presidente, el hombre había actuado de la misma forma que un verdadero mortífago. Por los años que había pasado rindiendo servicio a la Orden y al Ministerio mismo le había exigido a Dumbledore y al propio Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, un precio que él consideraba demasiado alto y sin embargo ambas instituciones habían tenido a bien acceder a la petición. Había sido entregado a Severus con el consentimiento de casi toda la comunidad mágica. Cai porque era obvio que sus amigos y la familia Weasley estaban en completo desacuerdo.

Su temor se incrementó cuando escuchó el ruido del agua detenerse anunciándole que su tiempo como Harry Potter, héroe del Mundo Mágico, estaba por concluir. Pronto se convertiría en el esposo de Severus en todo el sentido de la palabra. Apretó con fuerza la poción que días atrás había preparado justamente para la ocasión. El hombre no le había dejado alternativa. Había firmado un pacto en el cual detallaba las condiciones de su unión, las responsabilidades como esposo y las penalidades si intentaba escapar del mismo. Podía recordar su propio horror al descubrir quiénes se verían afectados si decidía huir de cualquier forma, incluyendo el suicidio o si se negaba a consumar la unión de alguna forma. No podía permitir que sus amigos sufrieran, Snape lo sabía, pero eso los había incluído en las cláusulas. Destapó el frasco de aquel líquido que no tenía color, ni sabor, ni olor y llevó el cristal a sus labios.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar ruido tras la puerta y casi lo dejó caer. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que hacerlo, sería el último sacrificio. Al fin y al cabo no era como si su vida fuera de utilidad para alguien más. Se decidió y con una última mirada a su alrededor apuró el frasco. De inmediato todo comenzó a darle vueltas, cerró los ojos mareado y se recostó de las almohadas. Era como si su mente se separara de su cuerpo y fuera encerrada en un lugar donde podía ver y escuchar de lejos pero nada más. Pudo desconectarse completamente y sonrió como no había podido hacerlo en mucho tiempo mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de falsa felicidad.

Severus se terminó de vestir y sonrió para sus adentros, finalmente le enseñaría al mocoso de James cómo ser un verdadero hombre y no simplemente el joven al que todos adoraban y que adoraba la fama de ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Sí, iba a disfrutar mucho poniéndolo en su lugar y se iba a cobrar todas las veces que había sido humillado, no sólo por Harrry y sus amigos, sino por los miembros de la Orden, por los del Ministerio... por los Merodeadores... James. Sí, aquella iba a ser una noche fantástica.

Se acercó a la cama y observó al joven dormido, las esmeraldas de sus ojos apagadas tras los parpados y los cabellos negros revueltos. No iba a negar que fuera exquisito y eso iba a ayudar mucho. "Potter." Lo llamó y el joven abrió los ojos asustado. De inmediato se formó en su rostro la sonrisa torcida de siempre al sentir el miedo que le provocaba. Pero cuando la mirada del joven se posó en su figura el miedo se tornó en algo diferente. Una sonrisa desnuda se posó en los labios de Harry y le extendió los brazos en muda invitación. Severus entrecerró los ojos con desconfiana pero no dijo nada. Se acercó y los brazos lo rodearon con presteza. Esperó a que el joven ejecutara lo que él pensaba era una treta para distraerlo pero cuando las piernas rodearon su cintura dejándole sentir la excitación entre ellas se separó del cuerpo bruscamente.

"¿Qué significa esto, Potter?" Ante la repentina furia el joven retrocedió un poco asustado y fue entonces que Severus divisó el frasco vacío sobre la cama. Lo tomó con presteza y lo estudió. Como el maestro de pociones que era supo al poco tiempo lo que había contenido el frasco. Amor Eterno. Sus efectos practicamente irreversibles y por lo tanto considerada como una pócima prohibida. Maldijo amargamente, el mocoso se había salido con la suya de todas formas. Ahora quedaba de su parte aceptar la situación. De todas formas el joven ya lo había visto y no existía forma de que pudiese sobrevivir los efectos de la poción sin su presencia. Se quitó la ropa con ira para luego quitársela de la misma forma al joven quien no se quejó. Si iba a vivir con el mocoso en aquel estado, siquiera le sacaría provecho a la situación.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Julia Sakura** - Pues no tienes por qué desacostumbrarte, Severus no es tan malo como lo pinto en la introducción. ¡Es un romance! No te preocupes y aún cuando esté el amor en el aire espero que que los personajes no se alejen demasiado de sus caracteres originales.

**Asil Black** - Yo sé que son medidas... el problema con las medidas de Fanfiction es que más de una vez fastidian más de lo que ayudan. Sí, el servicio es gratis... pero hay que ver la de gente que tienen metida en esto y cada vez lo hacen más imposible para uno. Sip, tengo ganas de hacer huelga. Pero al fin y al cabo, si esto se pone demasiado pesado con las tonterías de Fanfiction pues me quedaré permanentemente en Slasheaven, donde al parecer hay un poco más de tráfico para los que escribimos en español. Muchas gracias por aguantarme mis corajes, ejem... ya me pongo tranquis. Gracias por el comentario.

* * *

Severus se paseaba nerviosamente de arriba a abajo en el pasillo de espera aún vestido con las mismas ropas con las que había llevado a Harry a celebrar su sexto aniversario. Todo había ido a pedir de boca, la comida había sido excelente y el joven no perdía ni un sólo movimiento suyo como era usual

Pero a mitad de celebración habían sido atacados de forma brutal por hijos de ex mortífagos. Harry había intentado protegerlo de una maldición imperdonable lanzada en su dirección y había terminado muy mal herido. En esos momentos los medimagos intentaban todo lo posible por ayudarlo. No fue hasta quince horas más tarde del ataque que pudieron estabilizarlo y que se le permitió a Severus entrar a la habitación.

Estaba sumamente nervioso, tenía miedo. Había temido durante todos esos años y había tenido horrendas pesadillas al respecto. Y es que Severus se había enamorado... realmente, del Joven Que Había Vivido. ¿Cómo podía no haber sucumbido al amor, aunque falso, de aquellos ojos verdes?

La noche de bodas había sido un desastre total y el simple recuerdo le traía escalosfríos. No lo había tocado esa noche aunque lo había intentado, la rabia que sentía era demasiado grande. Lo que sí había hecho era magullar aquella hermosa piel. Luego del amargo día había pasado meses escuchando aquel llanto que no cesaba. Era un sonido que lo perseguía en cualquier parte de la casa. Potter sollozaba, a veces a lágrima viva a veces calladamente. Había perdido peso, tenía oscuros círculos bajo los ojos rojos y no importaba cuántas veces lo maltratara de palabras aquel tímido gesto seguía inalterable, calando en su consciencia. Porque siempre que él se le acercaba al joven, Harry trataba de acercarse de alguna forma, de buscar su calor, el contacto. Hasta que se aborreció de no corresponder.

Finalmente se decidió a entrar a la habitación donde descansaba su esposo y no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Los cabellos negros del joven estaban tan revueltos como siempre y aunque el cuerpo presentaba todavía algunas heridas producto del ataque todo lo demás estaba completo y en su lugar. Se acercó lentamente al lecho, temiendo el momento en que lo encontrara despierto. "¿Harry?" Susurró con más temor que otra cosa. Suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó el joven de veinticuatro años permaneció dormido aún. Arrastró una silla hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario y sin poder detener su mano tomó la del joven para acariciarla con suavidad en un acto que le era tan familiar como respirar.

Si tan sólo hubiera meditado detenidamente sus acciones, sin tan sólo no hubiera tenido tantos deseos de vengarse quizás las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes y probablemente no dormiría con sus actuales temores. Los seis años que había pasado al lado de ese joven enamorado, aún cuando era por causa de la poción, habían hecho mella en su alma y en su cuerpo. Especialmente en su cuerpo. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar algunas de las cosas que se había permitido hacía unos meses atrás. Por Merlín, se había arriesgado tanto.

El estremecimiento de los dedos que aún acariciaba lo hizo volver a la realidad y su corazón dio un vuelco al comprender que se acercaba el momento de la verdad. De inmediato se volteó, a tiempo para ver cómo las verdes profundidades se abrían algo nubladas pero cada vez más claras. "¿Harry?" Susurró lo más suavemente posible. Pero mientras veía los ojos adquirir la habilidad de reconocerlo, también vio crecer en ellos el miedo y el horror.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Fue lo primero que preguntó Harry. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era estar esperando a su profesor... no... a su esposo, Severus Snape. Reclinado en la cama a punto de consumar la unión. "¡Snape!" Exclamó con temor cuando pudo reconocer finalmente al hombre que estaba a su lado. Severus se alejó como si lo hubiera golpeado, una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy diferente. Su esposo lo miraba con algo parecido al terror mientras parecía respirar con dificultad, debía haber pasado algo terrible si Snape se veía tan mal y eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso, nunca antes había visto a su profesor tan asustado. "¿Qué sucede?" Sólo entonces notó que su propia voz sonaba ligeramente diferente. Se tocó el rostro y se miró las manos extrañado para notar que eran algo más grandes de lo que recordaba.

"Han pasado... seis años desde que nos casamos." Susurró Snape con voz temblorosa. "Estabamos celebrando... nuestro aniversario cuando fuimos atacados." Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Oh." Fue lo que apenas pudo decir mientras continuaban observándose. Severus sintió que tenía que salir de aquella habitación. Ver el rostro de su amado esposo sin una pizca de aquel amor que había aprendido a corresponder le era insoportable. Qué le importaba si el amor había sido falso... en su falsedad había sido demasiado intenso como para olvidarlo así tan fácilmente y dolía saber que lo había perdido todo de golpe.

"Si no te molesta... voy a estar afuera." Harry asintió y Severus salió al pasillo. Se recostó de la pared y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sentía dolor, punzante y constante, tanto que sus manos se crisparon sobre sus ropas. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y a lo lejos escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre pero no podía responder, era demasiado el dolor. Perdió el equilibrio y sintió frío, mucho frío, hasta que una oscuridad piadosa selló todos sus sentidos.

Severus Snape había sufrido un colapso nervioso, un pequeño infarto si podía decirse. Quien lo había visto caer al suelo no era otro que Draco Malfoy, su ahijado y padrino de bodas quien por suerte había estado cerca para dar la alarma y que no pasara a mayores.

Sin embargo el incidente no fue tan grave y aunque pasó unas horas siendo atendido las medimaga que lo atendió le dio de alta en poco tiempo, tanto así que cuando Harry estuvo listo para salir del hospital San Mungo, él también estuvo listo y fue el primero en viajar a través de la red para esperar al otro lado a su _nuevo_ esposo.

* * *

Harry suspiró profundamente antes de gritar en el fuego el nombre de la Mansión Snape. Sin fallar se halló del otro lado en la chimenea de la mansión justo frente a su esposo. Trastabilló un poco al salir del fuego y no pudo menos que darle una mirada de disculpa al hombre que tenía de frente. Sin embargo sus ojos se encontraron con la espalda de su esposo. Sólo entonces agradeció que no lo hubiera visto llegar tan torpemente, no fuera a ganarse una reprimenda.

Aunque no podía estar tan seguro, Snape siempre se las ingeniaba para destacar sus errores, no podía estar seguro si sólo estaba esperando el momento preciso para atacarlo inmisericordemente. De algo sí estaba seguro... Snape había estado evitándolo en el hospital. Al principio pensó que se trataba de su imaginación jugándole bromas por su aturdimiento pero no era un tonto. El hombre lo evitaba y la sensación que eso le provocaba lo incomodaba enormemente por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Trató de todas formas de no atraer la atención del hombre, no deseaba provocarlo tan prontamente cuando aún se sentía un poco débil y sabía que Severus también debía estarlo. Se había enterado del ataque al corazón pero la verdad no lo había asociado con nada extraño, sólo con la agitación que pudo haberle provocado el ataque.

Observó detenidamente aquella espalda un tanto angosta, especialmente en la cintura. Severus vestía una túnica de azul oscuro perfectamente entallada a su cuerpo con mínimos detalles en azul celeste y broches de plata en todo su pecho... cinco broches, los había contado. En esos momentos se quitaba los guantes de cuero negro mate mientras que sus cabellos estaban recogidos nítidamente en una coleta baja que le despejaba el rostro y le daba una apariencia para él que siempre lo había visto con los cabellos sueltos cubriéndole el rostro.

Aún intentaba asimilar los cambios de su cuerpo y aunque no recordaba mucho de aquellos seis años tenía el presentimiento de que los recuerdos estaban allí, prestos a salir cuando él quisiera. Severus comenzó a moverse y él lo siguió. Ahora le parecía extraño que pudiera mirar a su profesor de pociones desde arriba. También le parecía extraño verlo con otras ropas que no fueran la túnica negra de la escuela.

Vestía ropas similares a las de su esposo en corte pero en un color café rojizo con cinco broches de oro y guantes en combinación. Se sentía y se veía mayor. Encima de eso no sentía que el mundo a su alrededor lo asfixiaba sino que él dominaba lo que ocurría. Sus pasos resonaban mucho más fuertes, mucho más seguros, su porte, su cuerpo reclamaban respeto. No estaba seguro si su esposo había sido quien le enseñara pero alguien tenía que ser el responsable del cambio. Y todo eso hacía que la situación en que se hallaba no le pareciera tan desesperanzada como en un principio le había parecido cuando tomarse la poción aquella le había parecido la única salida.

Su esposo comenzó a caminar y él lo siguió, moviéndose por los pasillos extrañamente conocidos, porque aunque los _viera_ por primera vez su cuerpo le decía dónde giraban y a dónde llevaban y no porque los recordara de aquella primera vez en la mansión. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una habitación que reconoció de inmediato y que hizo que su piel se erizara sin quererlo, la habitación principal o nupcial.

Snape abrió la puerta y se puso a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Por su mente pasaron con claridad las condiciones del contrato que había firmado el día de su unión con el hombre. Entró con paso lento, cuidando de no rozar al hombre y se detuvo frente a la cama dándole una larga mirada. Se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar la voz de su esposo a sus espaldas y se giró de inmediato. "Que descanses." Snape se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo vio salir y cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Dio un largo suspiro intentando entender qué había sucedido en esos instantes que segundos antes le habían parecido tan cruciales.

Era como si algo se hubiera roto... en el aire... en la habitación... en su corazón. Algo que no sabía que existía hasta que había dolido y que Snape saliera de aquella forma callada de la habitación le había dolido sin saber la razón.

Por largo rato no supo exactamente qué había transpirado allí pero logró calmarse lo suficiente como para explorar un poco la habitación. Encontró unas pijamas que le parecieron familiares y supuso que un baño le haría bien, había visto una puerta que sentía daba al baño de la habitación.

Descubrió un espejo en el baño, uno que era lo suficientemente grande como para mostrar su torso completo. Se desnudó por completo frente al espejo para verse nuevamente por primera vez. Aún tenía las mismas cicatrices de siempre pero su cuerpo era definitivamente el de un adulto. Había crecido más de lo que imaginaba y aún era esbelto pero no con la misma aparente fragilidad juvenil que su cuerpo había presentado al estar al cuidado de sus tíos en la Calle Privet. Sonrió levemente, al menos esos seis años le habían dado algunos beneficios. Mirando a su entrepierna sonrió complacido. Sí... había ganado algunos beneficios.

Sus dedos fueron automáticamente a un cepillo de dientes sobre el lavabo y no fue hasta que fue a ponerlo en su lugar que notó que había otro cepillo. Era obvio que compartían el baño. Giró y comenzó a notar pequeños detalles de la presencia del hombre. Una toalla, una almohada adicional, ropa en los cajones, una capa cuidadosamente doblada sobre el respaldo de una silla. Se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a pensar en nada esa noche, si Snape le había dado un respiro él lo iba a utilizar antes de tener que volver a lo que fuera que había entre ambos. Se acomodó automáticamente en el lado derecho de la cama y se cubrió con las colchas. Volteó varias veces antes de encontrar una posición adecuada y antes de mucho ya estaba dormido.

Severus Snape había seguido hasta la habitación de huéspedes que le había pedido a los elfos que prepararan tan pronto había salido de la chimenea. No podía creer que por primera vez luego de que aceptara realmente al joven como su esposo irían a dormir en camas separadas sin siquiera un beso de buenas noches... era... inconcebible.

La habitación de huéspedes era demasiado fría para su gusto. Si alguna vez las mazmorras de la escuela de Hogwarts le habían parecido agradablemente solitarias ahora el sólo pensamiento de pasar una noche solo y entre frías sábanas lo hacían querer gritar con desesperación. Cerró los ojos al cerrar la puerta y sentir el pesado silencio. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho por instinto intentando conseguir un poco de calor. No quiso siquiera abrir los ojos para ver la cama vacía que le esperaba.

Aquello le parecía un castigo demasiado grande, demasiado insoportable. Nunca se había dado el lujo de amar y ahora que lo había hecho descubría que era un amante exigente aunque no estaba seguro si era causa y efecto de la poción del joven que hacía que tuviera que lidiar con un joven obsesionadamente enamorado de su cuerpo. Se había acostumbrado a esa ansiedad insaciable que provocaba la poción, a noches interminables de amor. Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Tenía que ser su castigo. Se soltó los cabellos de un tirón y los revolvió desesperado intentando encontrar una solución a todo aquel problema pero la verdad era que Potter no lo amaba... nunca lo había amado y ahora tendría que vivir con esas consecuencias.

Si no había podido apenas soportar aquella mirada de temor menos podría soportar el día en que la poción terminara de hacer su efecto por completo y el joven lo mirara asqueado por su cercanía, rechazándolo de forma violenta.

No... no podía.

Sintió nuevamente la necesidad de gritar su dolor pero sólo consiguió caer en un asiento que había en la habitación y taparse el rostro con las manos. Aquella iba a ser una noche demasiado larga. De a ratos sentía unas horribles náuseas que amenazaban con asfixiarlo y de a ratos las ganas de llorar le quemaban la garganta. Mientras más las reprimía mayor era el dolor de cabeza que se le iba formando.

Pero tendría que acostumbrarse nuevamente a la soledad... tenía que hacerlo porque de ahora en adelante no iba a acercarse de nuevo a Potter. No creía tener la capacidad de mantenerlo en aquella dañada unión cuyo contrato pesaba sobre su corazón como una sentencia de muerte. Desde aquel momento se separaría emocionalmente del joven tanto como pudiera porque había tomado una decisión. Iba a anular el contrato, así dejaría en libertad al ser que más amaba. Le daría lo que en un principio le había negado y quizás entonces... si no moría en el intento... podría amistarse con el joven o al menos estar seguro de que no lo odiaba por haberle arruinado la vida.

"Te amo." Susurró lleno de amargura. "Te amo, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida y no voy a negarlo como un cobarde. Eres, Harry, lo mejor que he tenido, aunque haya sido mentira fue hermoso mientras duró." Decirlo en voz alta le daba un poco de fuerzas. Reconocer que el joven había y continuaba siendo parte integral en su vida le permitía continuar adelante de una forma que negarlo no le hubiera permitido.

Se quedó allí sentado, recordando con detalle las noches apasionadas que apenas semanas antes... días antes habían estado disfrutando en un intento por consolar su propio cuerpo. Entre recuerdos y lágrimas se fue quedando dormido para soñar con aquellas manos de seda recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

* * *

Harry despertó sintiéndose cómodo. Dio un enorme bostezo y se removió bajo las colchas. Arrugó las cejas y miró lo que abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Estaba en el mismo medio de la cama con una almohada enredada entre sus piernas y otra fuertemente agarrada entre sus brazos... pero la que tenía en sus brazos no era cualquier almohada, era _su_ almohada, la que conservaba _su_ olor. Se sentó en la cama y soltó la pieza rellena levantándose más pronto de lo que hubiera querido y casi yéndose de bruces al no haber reparado en la almohada que seguía enredada en sus piernas.

Se duchó y miró en el armario sus ropas... justo al lado de las de Severus, su esposo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y le pareció ver a Severus con una sonrisa, de pie frente al armario escogiendo una túnica beige muy clara que chocaba demasiado con la imagen que tenía de su profesor de pociones, haciéndole más fácil reconocerlo como lo que era... su legítimo esposo.

Cuando abrió los ojos sus manos estaban sobre la túnica. La tomó de su percha y la observó. Los broches tenían diamantes incrustrados en ella y los detalles de la misma eran blancos. Era hermosa y según lo que había visto en sus recuerdos le quedaba muy bien al hombre. Deseó poder verlo alguna vez en ella.

Regresó la pieza a su lugar y buscó una túnica en su lado del armario, una que no fuera demasiado formal, era obvio que en aquella casa no habían piezas de ropa muggle como las que había estado acostumbrado. Cuando estuvo listo bajó al comedor para desayunar sin embargo el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Extrañado miró el reloj sobre la chimenea, eran las sietes y media de la mañana y algo le decía que esa era la hora justa para desayunar en la mansión Snape.

Un elfo apareció para servirle el desayuno y aprovechó para preguntarle por su esposo. La criatura le comentó que el hombre no bajaría a desayunar, que ya había pedido que le llevaran un poco de café a su habitación.

Frunció el ceño, Severus nuevamente lo estaba evitando. No lo entendía, sus recuerdos le decían que habían sido muy unidos. Pero Harry confiaba en que el hombre no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la poción había terminado su efecto. No quería enfrentarse en esos momentos a las consecuencias que acarrearía para sí mismo si Snape descubría que había recuperado su consciencia porque seguramente se pondría furioso. Tendría que comenzar a reunir los ingredientes para crear nuevamente la poción y tomarla, así nada cambiaría, era obvio que la vida que llevaba como esposo de aquel hombre no había sido del todo mala.

No era tonto... sus recuerdos le decían que allí había sido amado y querido, considerado e incluso mimado. También sabía que no era maltratado, su propio físico era testigo de ello. En su mente no podía mas que ver los beneficios de permanecer con el hombre a como diera lugar. Cerca, siempre cerca.

Intentó recordar en dónde podría encontrar a su esposo en aquellas horas y los recuerdos le trajeron la habitación de huéspedes muy cerca de la suya. Era algo solitaria pero era del agrado de Severus, más de una vez lo había encontrado allí leyendo o simplemente mirando por la ventana.

Subió nuevamente y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola con cuidado. Sin temor a equivocarse allí estaba Severus. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo sin saber por qué y contuvo la respiración. "Sn... Severus." Susurró intentando cubrir su falta. Llamarlo por su apellido sólo traería sospechas. Pero el hombre no se dio por enterado y continuó mirando por la ventana cómo el sol continuaba su camino hacia lo más alto del cielo. "Severus... buenos días." Intentó nuevamente. Esta vez el hombre se volteó levemente en su dirección.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?" Las palabras salieron algo forzadas pero serenas. No le dio el frente y sintió nuevamente esa extraña desolación que le molestaba.

"Extraño." Respondió. "No pude dormir bien anoche." El hombre volteó un poco más y Harry pudo verle bien el rostro. Estaba más pálido que como lo recordaba y sus ojos tenían algunas ojeras más. Sus cabellos, aunque igual de negros parecían más suaves... menos grasosos.

"¿No?"

"Me faltabas tú." Se atrevió a insinuar. Esta vez Severus se volteó completamente y lo miró de pies a cabeza. Notó enotnces los ojos enrojecidos, el rostro pálido y somnoloiento. Era una mirada curiosa la que le daba, como aquellas que le daba en clases cuando no le creía lo que decía.

"Es por los efectos de la poción que tomaste. Aún te sentirás atraído hacia la persona de quien estabas falsamente enamorado." Harry se quedó de una sola pieza, el mundo roto a sus pies y el corazón congelado. "Extrañarás lo que hacías a diario pensando que me amabas. Es por eso que me parece más lógico que nos demos algo de espacio por el momento, para evitar situaciones desagradables. Luego podremos hablar con calma sobre lo que haremos para anular el contrato..."

"¿Anular el contrato?" Susurró sin poderlo creer cuando recuperó la voz. El hombre asintió pero al ver la cara de preocupación suspiró. "Sin consecuencias. No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ninguno de tus amigos. Ahora te sentirás extraño pero en unos días podrás pensar con más claridad."

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se preguntaba cuánto era posible cambiar en seis años. Al parecer mucho, demasiado.

"Yo... no recuerdo mucho de estos seis años." Murmuró. "Pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme a recordar."

"No." Le interrumpió de inmediato el hombre. Lo cortante de la contestación lo cegó y no pudo leer el dolor que aquella simple palabra encerraba en la voz de su esposo.

"¿Por qué no?" Se acercó sin darse cuenta, sintiéndo un poco del antiguo coraje Gryffindor que lo caracterizaba. ¿Cómo podía Snape negarle sus recuerdos? "Quiero saber." Severus se volteó tercamente hacia la ventana y Harry sintió enojarse. Lo tomó del brazo con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía y lo hizo voltear con facilidad. "Quiero saber." Exigió una vez más pero se detuvo al ver la expresión dolida de su esposo.

Se sintió tan culpable, no podía expresarlo con palabras, tenía que abrazarlo y confortarlo, quería hacerlo y pedirle perdón por ser un bruto. Se acercó atrapando el cuerpo ahora más pequeño que el suyo entre sus brazos, tan pronto lo hizo una sensación de paz invadió todo su ser. Por instinto ladeó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de cerrar el espacio entre ambos cuando Severus se retorció débilmente haciendo que ambos cuerpos se separaran.

Harry notó que su esposo emblaba mientras se sujetaba de la ventana donde continuaba recostado. Hizo ademán de sostenerlo pero el cuerpo se alejó más del suyo y tuvo que dejarlo ir, viendo con un dolor apagado cómo rechazaba sus brazos dispuestos.

"Hablaremos después." Susurró con voz ronca y Harry asintió quedamente demasiado impresionado por la imagen de Severus en ese estado.

Severus esperó hasta que Harry salió completamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Esperó unos minutos adicionales y con pasos inseguros llegó hasta la puerta y le echó el cerrojo sintiéndose desfallecer. Por lo visto... mantenerse alejado de Harry iba a ser demasiado dificil. Quizás no sobreviviría del todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y creo que este será de los últimos trabajos que voy a postear aquí. Estoy cansada de que Fanfiction siga cambiando y limitando la forma en que formateo las historias. Odio las malditas líneas esas que dividen el texto con todo mi corazón. 


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

**Notas de Autor:** Es horrible que hasta estén quitando el derecho a devolver los comentarios de las personas que toman su tiempo para dejarlos. Es por esa razón y otras más que he decidido que no seguiré publicando en Fanficion. Sin embargo, terminaré las historias que ya están publicadas. Pero cualquier nuevo material será publicado en Slasheaven, los detalles están en mis detalles. Allí encontrarán lo nuevo y lo que aquí ha sido "prohibido" publicar. Besos a todos y espero que comprendan mi decisión.

* * *

Harry salió de la habitación de huéspedes con la imagen de aquel Severus tan vulnerable grabada a fuego en su consciencia. Trató de comprender por qué... y fue entonces que algunos recuerdos del hombre pasaron frente a sus ojos de forma fugaz. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo para no perder el balance. Era como si volviera a escuchar a Severus susurrándole al oído, acariciando su cuerpo, besando sus labios. 

Volvió tras sus pasos enceguecido y se detuvo frente a la puerta, respirando fuerte mientras que la mano que se sujetó a la cerradura temblaba descontrolada. "Merlín¿qué me sucede?" Susurró trémulo al apoyar la frente sobre la fría superficie de madera. Sin pensarlo acarició la puerta y se sintió como un demente. Adentro estaba Severus y la puerta era lo único que lo separaba de aquel hombre, si la acariciaba era como acariciarlo a él... "Estoy enloqueciendo." Pero es tu esposo, susurró una voz en su interior. Murmuró tonterías antes de poder despegarse de ella.

Apoyándose en la pared nuevamente continuó su camino en la misma dirección que había intentado en un principio, el comedor. Podía desde allí intentar contactar a sus amigos, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lupin, Albus, cualquiera que lo distrajera de aquella locura. Pero Severus le había dicho que eran efectos secundarios de la poción, que pronto aquella necesidad de estar cerca suyo desaparecería. Rogó porque así fuera pero el dolor en su pecho se rebelaba y lo desafiaba violentamente, su cuerpo no quería olvidar.

Uno de los elfos lo vio y se apresuró a servirle el desayuno, todo muy delicioso, a su gusto pero no pudo comer demasiado. Tan pronto pudo se levantó de la mesa y tanteó una hermosa cajita de madera. Eran los polvos flu usados para comunicarse a través de la chimenea. Tomó un puñado y con ellos en la mano se detuvo a pensar a quién iba a llamar primero.

En esas estaba cuando el fuego de la chimenea comenzó a chisporrotear. Con algo de sorpresa se alejó y de repente se encontró con unos ojos grises que recordaba con pasmosa claridad.

"¡Malfoy!" Exclamó dando un paso atrás.

"Tú y tus chistes, Harry. Claro que soy Malfoy. ¿Dónde está Sev? Vine tan pronto pude." Exclamó el rubio moviéndose con rapidez de adentro de la chimenea.

"Está arriba." Dijo algo confundido por la familiaridad y la sonrisa con la que su ex compañero, ex némesis de escuela le hablaba. Apenas tuvo tiempo para observarlo porque Draco ya iba escaleras arriba.

"Niños, compórtense." Exclamó una voz profunda y autoritaria a sus espaldas que no reconoció de inmediato. Volteó rapidamente y lo primero que encontró fue a dos niños de unos cinco años con cabellos rubios y ojos azules que eran la misma imagen de Draco. La voz salía del interior de la chimenea. "Recuerden que tío Harry aún necesita descanso." Una hermosa visión se presentó unos segundos después saliendo de la chimenea. Un joven de cabellos blancos rizados y ojos de un azul intenso se hallaba frente a la chimenea con una niña en brazos y otro niño de unos dos años sujeto a sus piernas. El pequeño se chupaba el dedo graciosamente.

"Pero papá." Gimoteó uno de los mayores.

"Nada de peros. Lo acordamos antes de salir de la casa, Andrew." El niño hizo un puchero que el hombre ignoró y se acercó a Harry mientras que el niño entre sus vestimentas le estorbaba un poco para moverse. "No te preocupes, Harry. Andrew y Dereck prometieron comportarse. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó con amabilidad.

"Muy bien." Comentó con timidez, pero algo le decía que los conocía a todos. "Es temprano¿quieren desayunar?" Preguntó automáticamente. Los niños gritaron con deleite y de repente se sintió sonreír cuando la atmósfera incómoda se rompió con las cristalinas risas. Los llevó a la cocina donde los elfos parecían conocer los gustos de cada uno. Volvió a mirar al hombre y un nombre le vino a la mente.

Jovan Malfoy. Y la niña en sus brazos era Sofía. El pequeño que aún no salía de entre las ropas de su progenitor era el pequeño Draco y los dos mayores, Andrew y Dereck, eran los gemelos de los cuales era padrino.

En esos momentos Draco bajaba acompañado de Severus quien se veía bastante renuente a acompañarlos y Harry sabía exactamente por qué.

"Tonterías, Sev. Con esa palidez lo mejor es que tomes un buen desayuno. ¿Verdad, Harry?" Harry agradeció no estar tan impactado como la primera ve que lo vio y asintió de inmediato. "Tú también debes desayunar bien." Lo amonestó el rubio con severidad y Harry volvió a asentir callando el hecho de que ya había desayunado. Draco sentó a Snape justo a su lado y Harry intentó sonreír de forma convincente. Se sobresaltó al sentir una manita halarle el pantalón. El pequeño Draco le sonrió y le tendió los brazos. Harry lo levantó de inmediato y se lo puso en las rodillas. Varias imagenes vinieron a su mente donde él hacía lo mismo en repetidas ocasiones para deleite del pequeño quien era mucho más cariñoso que sus demás hermanos.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en agradable charla y Harry se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan amigo de Draco. El joven parecía ser agradable y le gustaba sonreír, aparentemente su personalidad había influenciado en gran manera al joven de rubios cabellos.

La mañana continuó su curso y la pareja se despidió dejándole una sensación de silencio y vacío no muy agradable en la casa. Snape se volvió al cuarto mientras que Harry quedó en completo silencio en la sala de estar. Era extraño cómo podía recordar, pensaba que la poción crearía una especie de amnesia en vez de "endulzar" sus recuerdos. Pero no le molestaba, al contrario, le daba cierta seguridad el saber que no iría por ahí como un tonto sin conocer lo que había hecho antes.

Lo que le preocupaba era lo que Snape le había dicho. Si iba a volver a ser el de siempre entonces esa sensación de seguridad y de alegría desaparecería poco a poco para convertirse nuevamente en el muchacho que odiaba a su profesor de pociones. Además, Snape le había dicho que iban a cancelar el contrato pero no le había dado ninguna razón más que la obvia terminación de los efectos de la poción.

Hasta el momento no le parecía que llevara una vida triste o desagradable. Decidió inentar nuevamente comunicarse con alguno de sus amigos. Sólo una duda le asaltó, el no saber si estaban bien o no. Los recuerdos tardaron un poco en aparecer. Vio a Ron vestido de negro de pie frente a una lápida blanca que leía el nombre de su amiga, Hermione Granger. Lágrimas frescas brotaron de sus ojos y cayó de rodillas abrumado por el dolor que parecía fresco. Fueron sus lamentos los que atrajeron a Severus quien bajó a toda prisa para ver qué sucedía claramente preocupado. "¿Harry, qué sucede¿Qué tienes?" Exclamó al verlo en el suelo.

"Hermione." Susurró y el hombre suspiró. Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo llevó a uno de los asientos mientras le acariciaba la espalda a modo de consuelo.

"Sí, la señorita Granger falleció, sufrió una hemorragia interna que no pudo ser detectada a tiempo. Aparentemente una enfermedad hereditaria que la atacó repentinamente. Pero eso sucedió hace cinco años." Murmuró.

"¿Alguien más... que ya no esté?" Logró hipar entre sollozos.

"Todos los demás que recuerdas están bien. El señor Ronald Weasley estará de regreso la próxima semana, podrás verlo entonces." Harry asintió y finalmente sucumbió a la necesidad de abrazar al hombre. Esta vez le fue permitido el gesto y se abrazó con fuerzas, sintiendo esa tranquilidad que suponía era parte de la poción. Pero se sentía bien y no iba a derrochar una de las pocas ocasiones en que se había sentido así, poción o no.

La última vez que recordaba sin la poción habían sido momentos llenos de dolor y temor, especialmente al sentirse traicionado por aquellos en quienes había confiado. También había sentido temor por no saber el rumbo que tomaría su vida en realidad luego de salir de Hogwarts. Antes de tomar la poción estaba completamente seguro de que Snape se encargaría de hacer que su vida fuera un infierno en aquella unión detestable, pero ahora que miraba a su alrededor todo era muy diferente a lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Quizás lo que había sucedido no había sido tan malo. Se preguntó cómo había llegado a su actual posición y a su mente llegaron recuerdos confusos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las memorias llenaran su espacio.

Severus sintió el cambio en el joven demasiado tarde, pero tampoco era como si hubiera podido hacer algo ya que se encontraba desde un principio envuelto en los brazos de Harry. Cuando las manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda entró en pánico. Intentó soltarse lo más cuidadosamente posible pero cuando a las manos se le unieron los labios casi perdió la fortaleza para intentar alejarse. Después de tres días sin su esposo le era dificil negarse a lo que le pedía el joven cuerpo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que sería sólo un momento, que lo detendría en unos segundos. Su esposo continuó las caricias y no fue hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo gemir que supo que tenía que detenerlo de inmediato. "Harry." Pero la voz le salió en un sensual susurro. "Harry, por favor." Los labios se apartaron sólo para preguntar.

"¿Por favor?" Susurró Harry para volver a atacarlo.

"Sí, Harry, por favor. Tienes que detenerte." Musitó sin aliento y sin convicción, cosa que aquellos ojos verdes captaron de inmediato.

"¿Por qué?" Lo cuestionó con rebeldía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco el hombre¿Acaso en esos seis años le había nacido una consciencia que le impidiera aprovecharse de la situación?

"Porque no está bien." Aparentemente sí le había nacido. ¡Pero en qué mal momento! Pensó Harry frustrado.

"Pero eres mi esposo." Gimoteó lastimeramente y Severus sabía que tenía razón, era su esposo, de la misma forma que una vez había pensado que Harry le pertenecía el matrimonio daba fe de que él le pertenecía a Harry. Su cuerpo daba fe de ello... sus sentimientos daban fe de ello... le pertenecía, le amaba...

"Es la poción la que te hace actuar así." Trató de protestar débilmente.

"No es cierto." Gimió el joven nuevamente al sentir que el hombre intentaba separarse de su cuerpo. Intentó retenerlo pero cada vez se le alejaba más. "Severus." Volvió a llamarlo y el hombre se dejó acercar al escuchar el desespero en la voz que conocía de memoria como si fuera el sonido de su propia alma palpitando.

"¿Por qué me haces esto, Harry? Sabes que voy a perderte poco a poco." Se quejó Snape en un susurro contra su cuello.

"Deja que suceda a su tiempo. No me niegues este poco de felicidad." Imploró contra sus negros cabellos. Olía a Severus... a noches de húmedas caricias y pieles cálidas.

"En unos días no dirás eso. En unos días no querrás que te toque y me vas a matar. Déjame separarme ahora." Insistió el hombre con dolor en su voz pero Harry nunca se había caracterizado por rendirse tan fácilmente.

"Házlo mañana. Hoy quédate conmigo, Sev." Ante la imposibilidad de razonar con el joven el hombre se rindió y se dejó envolver nuevamente en los brazos de Harry. Mañana se alejaría, hoy disfrutaría de los días que le quedaban. ¿Por qué su cuerpo le decía que hacía bien en dejarlo para otro día cuando su mente le indicaba que dolería mucho más si esperaba? Estaba demente.

En todo ese día Harry se mantuvo a su lado y casi olvidó que pronto perdería a su esposo como lo había conocido. Comieron juntos, exploraron la casa juntos, leyeron juntos, todo por el miedo de Harry de que se le volviera a escapar.

Fue al momento de ir a dormir que recordó su realidad. Esperó pacientemente hasta que se confió y antes de que el joven tuviera tiempo de detenerlo entró a la habitación que había usado la noche anterior y cerró la puerta. Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Severus?" Lo llamó el joven desde afuera pero no quiso responder, le dolía demasiado y no quería amanecer al lado de un compañero que cada día lo amaría un poco menos. "Severus..." Volvió a llamar Harry pero al no recibir respuesta supo que la terquedad de su esposo no le cedería esa noche.

Suspiró con melancolía, había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida al lado del hombre. Había sido amable con él, cariñoso y atento, cosas que no muchos habían sido con él. Además, a pesar de no recordar demasiado la madurez que había adquirido no la había perdido y eso le decía que Severus estaba profundamente enamorado aún tras la seria fachada que intentaba mostrarle.

Otra cosa que lo había impresionado un tanto era que sus recuerdos le mostraban una imagen algo confusa de lo que había transpirado entre ambos. Le daba la sensación de que la intimidad había fluido de varias formas y mientras la más de las veces se recordaba de espaldas sobre la cama, en otras se recordaba amando el cuerpo de Severus, tomándolo con infinita ternura y no estaba seguro de que esos recuerdos le estuvieran diciendo la verdad.

Con sólo recordarlo podía sentir su cuerpo responder y algo le decía que el hombre no se negaría si intentaba esa clase de acercamiento. Se revolvió inquieto frente a la puerta hasta que tuvo una idea concreta de lo que quería y podía hacer. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron al pensar en lo que podía acontecerle y sopesó las desventajas contra los beneficios. Su afiebrada mente insistió en que eran más los beneficios por lo que con paso decidido regresó al cuarto para darse un baño y hacer "algunos preparativos".

Eran cerca de las doce y media de la noche cuando susurró un _alohomora_ en la puerta de Severus quien no había tomado en cuenta la insistencia de Harry. Se acercó en silencio a la cama donde descansaba el hombre, ignorante de su presencia, y sonrió divertido al notar que no tenía puesta demasiada ropa bajo las sábanas. Se deslizó cual gato bajo las mismas y se abrazó desde atrás al cuerpo, asegurándose de acomodar su sexo en el trasero de su esposo de forma tal que no le quedara duda al respecto de lo que que quería hacer, luego procedió a morderle suavemente el cuello y la espalda. Severus no tardó en responder a pesar de estar aún dormido y Harry sonrió complacido.

El cuerpo complaciente estiró el cuello para que tuviera mejor acceso, ofreciéndole los puntos más sensibles que le provocarían mayor placer. Al cabo de un rato el rostro de Severus buscó el suyo entre dormido y despierto. "Harry..." Susurró cargado de deseo su esposo.

Recibió los labios que lo llamaban con calidez y ternura, permitiendo que los recuerdos bañaran sus sentidos y le mostraran el camino a seguir con Severus. Su esposo se movió para permitirle voltearse hacia su pecho y no bien lo hubo hecho las piernas del hombre se separaron ligeramente permitiéndole acomodarse entre ellas y halándolo inconscientemente hasta dejarlo sobre su cuerpo.

Sintió la erección contra su pelvis y la suya respondió con ansiedad volviendo a acomodarse posesivamente en donde minutos antes había estado. Una corriente de deseo y ansiedad le electrificó la piel sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. Había estado en lo correcto, sus recuerdos no habían mentido, él ya había tomado a Severus de aquella forma. Buscó sobre la cama un frasquito que había llevado consigo y que había encontrado en el baño la noche anterior abriéndolo y untando su sexo con el contenido. También se aseguró de cubrir bien a Severus.

Un gemido lo distrajo de su tarea y su garganta se secó ante la visión que presentaba su ex maestro de pociones dispuesto sobre la cama con aquella expresión de placer en su rostro y jadeando levemente mientras él lo preparaba para tomarlo. Se le ofrecía deliciosamente y en ese momento supo la profundidad de lo que había transpirado entre ambos mientras su mente había estado adormecida con Amor Eterno. "¿Severus?"

Un gemido fue su respuesta y Harry puso a un lado el frasco para volver a colocarse en aquella maravillosa posición sobre su esposo. "Severus... díme cuánto me amas." Dijo al tiempo que sus labios devoraban el cuello en aquel cálido lugar donde palpitaba el pulso acelerado del hombre.

"¿Cuánto te amo?" Le preguntó algo atontado su esposo.

"Sí, Severus, díme cuánto me amas."

"Moriría sin ti." Fue la respuesta ahogada por un suspiro mientras intentaba que el sexo de su esposo lo acariciara donde lo necesitaba más. "Si te alejas de mí no soy nada."

"Te amo, Severus." Le respondió sin pensarlo. "Te amo... te amo... te amo..." Respiró acentuando cada palabra con un beso. Más tarde recordía sus palabras y pensaría en ellas pero en ese momento su cuerpo decidió no permitirle más retrasos. Necesitaba estar dentro de Severus, poseerlo, hacerlo suyo y calmar la sed de ambos.

Con ternura y cuidado comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo deleitándose con cada jadeo y gemido de placer que le arrancaba mientras sus manos recorrían con experiencia cada curva, depresión y ángulo de aquel cuerpo que conocía pero que volvía a descubrir. Severus bajo sus manos era como arcilla para modelar a su antojo y la forma en que se entregaba lo estaba enloqueciendo. Gozó hasta la más mínima respiración perdiéndose en el perfume fuertemente almizclado del sexo de su esposo y el suyo cuando su placer comenzó a enroscarse fuertemente en su vientre alimentando los movimientos de sus caderas.

Levantó un poco más el cuerpo bajo el suyo para amarlo mejor y las piernas de su esposo se entrelazaron tras su espalda para impedirle alejarse demasiado. Sabía que Severus había despertado hacía mucho pero no había luchado ni un segundo contra sus deseos, aceptando de inmediato el pedazo de cielo que se le ofrecía por unos segundos eternos.

"Mi Severus." Susurró Harry inconscientemente cuando comenzó a perder la noción de sus alrededores por efecto del placer que el cuerpo bajo el suyo le provocaba al contraerse cada vez más sobre su carne.

Sus manos se deslizaron entre los vientres de ambos hasta encontrar el sexo húmedo de su esposo y comenzó a acariciarlo, esparciendo el líquido que lo cubría para darle fricción.

No tardó mucho en hacerlo gritar su placer, momento que aprovechó para hundirse en la boca y tragar aquel grito y los subsiguientes hasta que finalmente su propio cuerpo no resistió más el cadencioso embate. Se introdujo tan profundo como el estrecho canal se lo permitió y se descargó en deliciosos espasmos mientras se sujetaba del cuerpo de su esposo con desespero.

Severus gimió nuevamente al sentirlo llenar su interior con el fuego líquido de su simiente y lo sujetó hasta que exahusto y sonmoliento se dejó caer sobre su pecho jadeando profundamente. Luego de unos largos minutos en aquella posición lo sintió salir de su interior y acomodarse sobre su pecho murmurando palabras amorosas y cubriéndolo de suaves besos.

Suspiró aliviado, como si toda la tensión de aquella semana se hubiera esfumado en segundos y se sintió en paz con el mundo que giraba sin control fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes.

"Te amo." Fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación ahora completamente silenciosa, sin que ninguno supiera cuál de los dos lo había susurrado.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Notas de Autor: Como ya mencioné anteriormente... voy a dejar de publicar en Fanfiction. Ahora lo haré en la página de Slasheaven, así que si desean continuar leyendo las historias, pueden pasar por allá. La dirección de la página está en mis detalles personales. Besos a todos.

* * *

Severus se sentía en el paraíso. Había soñado algo tan real... tan erótico... tan satisfactorio que sabía a la perfección que sus sábanas estarían húmedas donde su deseo se había derramado. Sueños así no le venían con frecuencia, de hecho, apenas un par de veces, ocasiones especiales en las cuales había dormido lejos de su joven esposo. "Harry." Fue la primera palabra que escapó de sus labios esa mañana mientras su corazón decaía al saber que sólo había sido un hermoso sueño.

"¿Mmhh...?" Un gruñido adormilado le respondió y los ojos de Severus se abrieron cuan grandes eran despertando de golpe.

"¿Harry?"

"Ya... ya voy, sólo cinco minutos más." Ronroneó el joven intentando abrir los ojos para finalmente acomodarse nuevamente sobre la calidez de su pecho. Severus gruñó suavemente y no puedo evitar girar sus ojos antes de llevarse una mano al puente de su nariz. Harry Potter lo había engatuzado nuevamente. No tuvo que moverse demasiado para saber que bajo aquellas sábanas ambos estaban desnudos y...

"Por Merlín." Susurró al sentir lo que sería en el caso de Harry una erección matutina. El problema era que dicha manifestación física natural estaba aún muy compenetrada con su cuerpo. Tensó levemente los músculos de su trasero y dejó escapar un ronco gemido al que le hizo eco el gemido de su esposo. No era que se sintiera desagradable... de hecho... como ya había notado antes de despertar, se sentía en el paraíso, sus piernas levemente enroscadas aún en las piernas de Harry. El ojiverde pareció cobrar vida estirándose suavemente sobre su cuerpo y empujando suavemente su erección en reacción a la anterior caricia. "No hagas eso." Jadeó Severus sin voz.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Harry con media sonrisa relajada y procedió a besar su pecho con tortuosa lascitud, prestándole atención endurecidos pezones. Su cuerpo se estremeció fuertemente con oleadas de suave placer matutino.

"No es... conveniente."

"Es demasiado temprano para discutir qué es conveniente y qué no." Musitó Harry con voz sedosa y algo oscura. "Además, no me siento inclinado a dejar algo como esto a mitad." Le comentó señalando exactamente a qué se refería al retirarse unos centímetros del cálido cuerpo de Severus antes de volver a hundirse en su interior. Severus volvió a estremecerse, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios en un silencioso gemido.

Sus sentidos decidieron por él el camino a seguir esa mañana. Entre jadeos y gemidos su joven esposo volvió a poseerlo de aquella misma forma en que le era tan familiar dejándole con una extraña mezcla de satisfecho placer y un leve vacío en su pecho que no lograba concretarse cada vez que sentía aquellos suaves labios rozarle la piel. ¿Cómo sentir que perdía algo que todavía tenía?

"Prométeme que dormirás conmigo esta noche, Severus." Jadeó Harry mientras continuaba haciéndolo suyo. "Prométeme que no te alejarás de mí todavía." Gimió aferrándose de su cuello y sujetándose de sus caderas para tener un mejor ángulo mientras le hacía el amor y Severus no pudo menos que prometerle lo que le pedía, entre gemidos y sollozos de placer prometió todo lo que Harry le pidió sin poder negarle absolutamente nada.

Harry sonrió cuando al salir de aquella cama Severus le siguió y con pasos algo torpes, completamente desnudos y aún besándose, fueron caminando hasta la la recámara que por ley les correspondía compartir. "¿No piensas dejarme desayunar?" Murmuró Severus aún resistiéndose a lo que continuaba pensando era un absoluto error.

"¿Y permitir que te me escapes una vez más, Severus Snape? Jamás."

"Es la..." Pero Harry no le dejó terminar.

"Ssshhhh... no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarla." Gruñó Harry apoderándose de sus labios de forma algo salvaje. Lo llevó hasta la cama y allí lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo dejando escapar un largo suspiro de bienestar que parecía haber estado anidado en su pecho por siglos. "Prométeme que te olvidarás de eso... y que dejarás que todo pase a su tiempo."

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?" Susurró el hombre con voz frágil. "¿Cómo puedo soportar despertar a tu lado sin saber si ha llegado el día en que te repugne estar a mi lado?"

"Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme." Murmuró Harry contra su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con ternura. Levantó el rostro y los verdes ojos capturaron los negros de Severus. "Arriésgate al amor, Severus."

Largos y pálidos dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Harry mientras el rostro del hombre se llenaba de una tristeza tangible que desgarraba a Harry con sólo verla. "Prometo que lo intentaré." Susurró finalmente luego de sacudir la cabeza con resignación.

Esa mañana el elfo doméstico de la mansión les sirvió el desayuno en la cama, sin asombrarse ni un poco de que ambos aún estuvieran enredados bajo las sábanas. Al contrario, Harry podía distinguir la amplia sonrisa de la sonrisa que le daba al bajar a desayunar.

"Sabes que necesito trabajar en algún momento durante este día." Le comentó su esposo mientras acariciaba sus crespos cabellos.

"No trabajes hoy."

"Estaría relegando mis resonsabilidades a un segundo plano."

"No... estarías disfrutando lo que según tú, son los últimos días que pasarás conmigo así. ¿Por qué quieres desperdiciarlos trabajando?"

Severus masculló algo que sonó muy parecido a i>maldito mocoso del demonio /i> pero en un tono que carecía de odio o maldad por lo que Harry sonrió apreciativamente depositando un beso en uno de los angulosos hombros de su esposo. "Ya tendrás tiempo para trabajar en tus pociones, amor."

Harry no supo de dónde sacó el valor para el cariñoso apelativo, tampoco supo de dónde sacó valor para mantener imperturbable la mirada curiosa que le dio Severus y que parecía meterse en su interior en busca de algo que él no sabía.

"Bien..." Dijo finalmente el hombre. "Si no me vas a dejar trabajar en mis pociones, entonces será mejor que vayamos a recoger las túnicas al Callejón Diagon. Madame Malkin debe tenerlas listas."

"¿Oh?"

"Esperaba que no hubieras olvidado que en dos días tendremos que asistir a las bodas de Lucius."

Harry abrió los ojos verdes cuan grandes eran. "¿Lucius Malfoy?" Murmuró intentando recordar el evento. Los recuerdos del evento en particular le llegaron prestamente. Narcisa Malfoy, asesinada por un grupo de mortífagos justo después de la guerra en represalia por la traición no sólo de Lucius, sino de Draco. Para ese tiempo aún quedaban demasiados mortífagos sin capturar. Prueba de que aún existía el odio que había comenzado con Voldemort era que seis años más tarde él y su esposo habían sido atacados durante su aniversario.

Lucius había permanecido solo hasta hacía unos seis meses atrás cuando, para sorpresa de todos, Lucius había hecho público su deseo de unirse en matrimonio con uno de sus guardaespaldas. Un joven auror apenas dos años mayor que su propio hijo y que, según había salido a relucir más tarde, resultó ser mitad veela. El asunto había tomado proporciones insospechadas cuando se cuestionó la sinceridad de las intenciones del joven dado el poder mágico y sexual de su sangre y la integridad del Ministerio de Magia al permitir que un joven con sangre de criaturas mágicas fungiera como auror sin contar con todas las insinuaciones de cómo se habían violado todas las normas de ética en el momento en que el auror se había permitido enamorarse de su protegido.

Parte de los rumores habían cesado abruptamente cuando el joven, voluntariamente, se sometió a un interrogatorio público por el Wizengamot bajo los efectos del veritaserum. El interrogatorio sirvió no sólo para aclarar las dudas de Lucius sino para convertir el caso, de una forma sorprendente, en un evento que despertó las simpatías del mundo mágico y convirtó la historia de ambos en una de amantes incomprendidos y romances furtivos.

"Lucius." Volvió a repetir saliendo de su estado de ensoñación y recuerdos. "Sí, lo recuerdo." Severus hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

"¿Entonces te parece bien que vayamos a buscar nuestras túnicas nuevas?" Harry asintió y finalmente dejó ir a Severus el tiempo suficiente como para prepararse para salir.

Llegaron al Callejón Diagon sin problemas y al entrar Madame Malkin los recibió a ambos con una sonrisa y les hizo pasar de inmediato. "Sólo necesitan unos ajustes." Les dijo mostrándoles ambas túnicas, hermosas, decididamente con un toque antiguo, en un verde seco muy oscuro. La de Severus casi negra, la de Harry en un tono más claro. Severus fue el primero en salir del probador vestido con su túnica y Harry no pudo más que sentarse para apreciar la forma en que la prenda hacía lucir el cuerpo de su esposo.

Severus tenía sus brazos extendidos mientras la mujer le ajustaba levemente la túnica a su torso y Harry sonrió. Casi podía sentir cómo su mirada acariciaba aquel cuerpo que no podía quitarse de la mente. Severus dio varias vueltas cuando finalmente la mujer estuvo satisfecha, entonces fue el turno de Harry. Se subió al pequeño redondel mientras la mujer tomaba un par de alfileres mágicos en sus labios. Miró a su esposo con el rabillo del ojo cuando tuvo que voltear, sonriéndole encantadoramente y para su satisfacción Severus se sonrojó levemente. Madame Malkin le pidió que se recogiera un poco los cabellos, la sintió sacudir la túnica y luego unos leves ajustes aquí y allá. "Listo, señor Potter, ya puede cambiarse."

Bajo un poco los brazos y dio una breve vuelta deteniéndose frente a frente a Severus. Aquellos ojos lo miraban un poco resguardados aún, pero no podían ocultar el deseo que sentían, hermosos ojos negros que no podían callar cuánto lo amaban.

Dio un paso para bajar del pequeño redondel y perdió la fuerza de sus piernas. Escuchó el grito lejano de la mujer y los pasos apresurados de Severus hasta que finalmente sus ojos negros estuvieron en su campo de visión. "Severus." Susurró sintiéndose desvanecer. "Severus." Masculló con urgencia antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la consciencia.

Despertó aún aletargado y miró lentamente a su alrededor sin atreverse a mover. El techo se le hacía conocido pero no estaba seguro. "¿Harry?" Escuchó la voz a su lado y al voltear reconoció los negros cabellos y el rostro preocupado. "Snape." Susurró sin pensarlo dos veces. El estremecimiento del hombre fue visible a los cuatro vientos y se detuvo en su intento por acercarse. Harry se preguntó qué había sucedido para que el hombre se viera tan pálido, más de lo usual. "¿Qué sucedió?" Musitó intentando recordar.

"Estabamos en el Callejón Diagon, perdiste el conocimiento cuando te medías una túnica." Harry hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por entender por qué parecía que el rostro de Severus estaba en agonía pero sólo asintió para darse por enterado.

"Tengo sed." Susurró y Severus vio ahí su oportunidad de salir de la habitación. Salió tan rápido como su cuerpo tembloroso se lo permitía. Se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes y desde allí llamó a un elfo para que le llevara agua a su esposo. No perdió tiempo en asegurar la puerta antes de que su agitada respiración le impidiera pensar con claridad. La falta de la poción había hecho retroceder nuevamente los sentimientos falsos de su esposo.

Era demasiado, no creía poder soportar otro retroceso pero sabía que habría otro. Comenzó a sacar cuenta, desde el día del ataque, una semana exactamente. Probablemente una semana más y otro suceso similar haría que Harry estuviera mucho más cerca del joven que había conocido en la escuela. El problema era que ahora él no tenía las fuerzas para darle ese castigo, esta vez no era el chiquillo orgulloso al que tanto detestaba sino el hombre al que amaba con toda su alma.

Harry, por su parte, se extrañó cuando el elfo fue a llevarle el agua. Se enderezó con lentitud, aún extrañado. Era como si de repente todo se viera un poco más claro... un poco menos... ¿rosa? No estaba seguro, pero sentía que algo se había desgarrado un poco, como la primera vez que Severus lo había dejado solo, justo como ahora. Bebió el agua y le agradeció a la criatura.

Cuando finalmente estuvo totalmente solo se levantó y se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos para luego estirar el cuello. Se llevó una mano a la sien, le dolía un poco. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse al ropero, no sabía si para cambiarse de ropa, no entendía mucho, pero al abrirlo sus manos supieron primero que su cuerpo lo que buscaba. Retiró la túnica y como quien rememora los más hermosos recuerdos, la llevó hasta la cama y la tendió sobre ella.

Contó los broches de diamantes, doce broches blancos con diamantes incrustados. Estaba seguro que el último broche quedaba justo sobre el comienzo de la garganta de Severus y que los pequeños ojales de cordoncillo en los hombros y mangas, habían sujetado en su momento un hermoso collar de oro de serpentinos eslabones. i>Sí, acepto. /i>

Levantó su mano derecha y sin equivocarse, allí encontró un discreto aro con un diamante incrustado en la banda y dos pequeños a cada lado. Lo miró por largo rato hasta atreverse a quitarlo y buscar la inscripción. Era como si fuera la primera vez que la viera y para su sorpresa descubrió dos inscripciones. i>Propiedad de S.S. /i> Era la primera inscripción desapasionada pero en el lado contrario había una más nueva. i>Pase lo que pase, por siempre. /i>

Extraño, pensó. Pero por en el momento la sien le latía dolorosamente. Se puso el anillo y tomó la túnica para guardarla nuevamente pero algo se resbaló sobre la cama cuando la levantó. Con curiosidad tomó el tubo de ensayo. Le costó un buen rato reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo casi se le resbaló de las manos como aquella primera vez en que lo había usado.

"Por Merlín." Susurró perdiendo las fuerzas y cayendo de rodillas frente la amplia cama no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo. "Severus."

* * *

El carruaje que los llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy apareció a la hora en punto. Hermosos caballos blancos de gran alzada esperaban impacientes. Harry tenía puesta la túnica verde y la complementaban un par de intrincados anillos además de su aro matrimonial, una pulsera en cada muñeca que sólo se podía ver cuando las mangas de la túnica se levantaban un poco y un medallón con la cresta de los Snape. Severus iba también con su túnica, además de llevar un medallón idéntico al de Harry sólo llevaba su aro de matrimonio y una pulsera de intrincado diseño que al igual que la del joven funcionaba como traslador.

Subieron al carruaje en silencio, ambos con rostros cansados y levemente oscurecidos, de pena, de dolor, apenas podía saberse. Al verlos Lucius arqueó una ceja confundido de la misma forma en que lo haría también Draco más tarde.

"¿Sucede algo¿Severus¿Harry?" Preguntó Lucius al notar las miradas de cansancio. Harry, por su parte, no pudo evitar darle una intensa mirada al hombre. Era la primera vez que lo veía, realmente lo veía, sin estar dentro de aquella nube que le provocaba la poción. Lucius no había sido un hombre de bien, que él recordara y sin embargo, el hombre y su esposo eran excelentes amigos, ya fuera por sus antiguos tratos, por haber pertenecido a la misma casa, por la forma de ser algo parecida de ambos. No estaba seguro, pero tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que quedársele viendo era de mal gusto.

"No, Lucius, sólo estamos algo cansados. ¿Cómo te sientes estando tan cerca de tu boda?" Preguntó Severus esforzándose por darle una media sonrisa socarrona a la que el hombre respondió con una muy amplia.

"Apenas puedo esperar." Susurró el rubio acercándose a ambos para que nadie más lo escuchara. "Desde que se desató el caos de los periodistas no hemos podido estar juntos más que en contadas ocasiones, en público y apenas tomados de las manos. Es... frustrante." Les confesó de tal forma que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una hora más tarde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia y seguida de ella la celebración. Los recién casados se veían absolutamente radiantes bailando juntos y uno a uno, los magos presentes, se fueron acercando para compartir esa primera danza de casados con la pareja.

Harry tomó la mano de Severus y ambos comenzaron a bailar elegantemente hasta que les llegó el turno para bailar con los recién casados. En el primer intercambio a Harry le tocó bailar con el esposo de Lucius, el joven, de cabellos largos y rubios, vestido con una túnica blanca bordada con perlas le sonrió encantadoramente. Los rasgos veela eran bastante obvios en su persona, ojos claros, piel perfecta, exquisito aroma. Cerró los ojos brevemente y sonrió. El joven no tenía la culpa de exhudar sexualidad y encanto, no cuando era el día de su enlace.

Continuaron danzando hasta que intercambiaron parejas nítidamente y sin perder el paso, entonces, por unos instantes, tuvo que bailar con Lucius Malfoy. Los ojos grises se entrecerraron en concentración. "Te ves diferente." Comentó el rubio y Harry tuvo que reprimir las ganas de cerrar los ojos y llorar.

Desde que despertara Severus no le había permitido acercársele otra vez y se sentía a punto del colapso nervioso. Ciertamente no se había sentido como esa primera semana luego del ataque, donde su cuerpo le decía y le exigía. Ahora su cuerpo estaba más tranquilo pero su memoria lo seguía atacando y era como un vacío en medio del pecho cada vez que Severus rechazaba uno de sus acercamientos. La primera semana se había sentido con fuerzas para insistir, ahora le costaba, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque se sentía inseguro, algo que no le había pasado antes.

Lucius apretó con dolorosa fuerza la mano que sujetaba para dirigirle y Harry apenas pudo ocultar la sorpresa cuando al mirar a esos ojos grises los vio llenos de la crueldad que conocía. "Debí imaginar que tarde o temprano escaparías de la poción. El Niño-Que-Vivió siempre se sale con la suya." Siseó con resentimiento pero Harry lo ignoró por completo. Alguien más sabía lo sucedido.

"Aún estoy de alguna forma bajo los efectos de la poción... pero sólo me quedan dos semanas como mucho." Susurró bajando la mirada. "Severus quiere el divorcio."

"Y tú se lo darás sólo para destruirlo." Masculló el rubio girando con algo de violencia mal reprimida pero algo en la postura del joven, algo en su rostro, ya fuera sus ojeras, sus ojos verdes semi enrojecidos aún o la sensación de desesperanza que emanaba le dijo algo muy distinto. Y Lucius era lo suficientemente perspicaz para reconocer lo que sucedía aún cuando su corazón odiaba al joven que había sido más listo que su amigo y se había salido con la suya.

Que estaba aún bajo los efectos de la poción... eso significaba que aún tenía ese falso sentido de estar enamorado de Severus y que sólo le quedaban dos semanas era una forma de decir que tenía que hacer algo antes de que eso sucediera. Pero entonces, eso sólo podía significar que Harry Potter le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Miró de soslayo buscando los ojos negros de su amigo y sin lugar a dudas los encontró observándolos con demasiado interés... casi con ansiedad.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Potter?"

"Quiero volver a ingerir la poción. Severus sólo confía en mi bajo los efectos de la poción."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que estará mejor contigo que sin ti?" Preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio.

"Estaré perdiendo su amor... pero no he perdido mis memorias. Ellas no me engañan. Y si la poción es la única forma en que podemos estar juntos... entonces que así sea." Terminó diciendo con dificultad.

"Creo que ya ha sido suficiente baile por hoy." Les llegó una voz de bastante cerca que los sobresaltó a ambos. El flamante esposo de Lucius venía de la mano de Severus, quien con algo de preocupación observó a los dos hombres y le tendió una mano a Harry mientras con la otra le entregaba a Lucius su joven esposo. Con una verde mirada de súplica y esperanza aún puesta en su rostro Lucius se volvió hacia su esposo quien le sonrió como el sol y por unos instantes todo el problema se desvaneció y se fundió en un largo y lánguido beso.

Los aplausos alrededor de la pareja cubrieron la retirada de Harry quien iba del brazo de Severus. "Podemos ir a casa si quieres." Le propuso Severus pero Harry negó.

"¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más?" Susurró con timidez con lo que esperaba fuera su voz más suplicante y que Severus no pudiera resistirse a ella como en los días pasados. Severus tardó un poco pero aceptó. Sólo para acudir a la boda de su amigo había aceptado que ambos posaran juntos como la pareja que habían sido y Harry no quería desaprobechar la ocasión.

"Entonces comamos algo." Le sugirió el hombre a lo que Harry asintió con la mirada algo perdida. Aún tomados del brazo se dirigieron a la mesa y Harry intentó comer algo. La verdad no sentía hambre, con algo de tomar se hubiera conformado, prefería concentrarse en la presencia de Severus a su lado.

La verdad era extraño el sentimiento. Si antes se había sentido completamente enamorado de Severus, incapaz de alejarse de su lado y deseándolo a cada segundo de tal forma que no podía dejarlo en paz... ahora se hallaba con un revuelo de mariposas en el estómago, queriendo tocarlo sin atreverse. Deseando sentirlo, tocarlos, besarlo pero sin atreverse más que al toque de brazos y al calor adjunto que Severus le permitía.

Claro que eso no evitaba que le lanzara miradas de cordero a mdio degollar.

Supuso que el proceso por el cual su cuerpo se iba purificando del a poción era el mismo proceso de enamorarse pero en retroceso. Si tenía suerte la próxima vez que perdiera el conocimiento actuaría como un jovenzuelo que sufre de infatuación crónico pero aún no le dice nada al objeto de su amor. Esos pensamientos no le hacían ninguna gracia... pero no podía hacer nada más excepto, quizás, conseguir otra dosis de la poción y rogar porque trabajara una segunda vez. Generalmente ese tipo de poción funcionaba una única vez dado que estaban supuestas a durar hasta la muerte del usuario y era por esa razón que estaba catalogada como una poción de magia oscura. No sólo por sus efectos duraderos, sino por lo fácil que era manipular con ella a otro individuo sin posibilidad de redención.

Suspiró pesadamente ganándose una mirada de Severus. Sonrió de inmediato, la música continuaba, la fiesta se extendía y aquellos ojos negros lo llamaban como morenas sirenas prometiendo placer infinito.

"Harry..." La sedosa voz lo sacó abruptamente de su ensoñación. En esos momentos deseaba pedirle que volvieran a bailar una vez más, antes de que esa noche terminara y tuvieran que regresar y Severus ya no quisiera volver a tocarlo ni dejar que le tocara. "Harry yo..." Pero cuando parecía que su esposo iba a recordarle nuevamente que no se hiciera de ilusiones unos invitados se acercaron a la mesa y solicitaron hablar con él. Severus se disculpó con Harry viendo en esos momentos un escape y le aseguró que no tardaría mucho.

Dejó caer el rostro pesadamente sobre una mano apoyada en la mesa viendo cómo se le volvía a i>escapar /i> su esposo. Tomando una especie de panecillo dulce y tostado comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras esperaba que el hombre regresara pero al cabo de media hora sentado ya había acabado con todos los panecillos de su mesa y comenaba a sentirse intranquilo.

Y eso nunca había sido una buena señal... siempre que se sentía intranquilo acerca de algo no podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin idear algún plan para obtener lo que deseaba y en esos momentos deseaba estar cerca de Severus, sentir su calor, su cuerpo pegado al suyo. ¿Pero y si su esposo se negaba?

Estaba a punto de tomar la copa sobre la mesa cuando una idea le vino a la mente y una amplia sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro. Se levantó prestamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde los hechiceros encargados de la música estaban apostados, secreteándole al director sus deseos. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa llena de picardía y Harry se dirigió al centro del salón, dándole una mirada furtiva al director antes de tomar un profundo suspiro. Se enderezó elegantemente cuando una guitarra encantada dejó escuchar sus melancólicas notas seguidos por el magistral acompañamiento de los violines.

"Severus Snape... se solicita su presencia en el centro del salón."

* * *

Gracias por leer.  



	5. Capítulo 5

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Ya saben... los errores mios pueden estar incrementados con los signos que se come Fanfiction. Así que por favor, pido paciencia.

Gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente.

* * *

Cuando Severus escuchó que le llamaban en voz alta se le subieron los colores levemente pero de inmediato se acercó para ver quién le buscaba y de esa forma tan escandalosa. 

"Su esposo desea que le conceda esta pieza." Fue la respuesta cuando el director de la orquesta volvió a hablar. En el momento en que vio a Harry en el medio del salón quiso que se lo tragara la tierra pero al ver los ojos de los presentes esperando ansiosamente su respuesta supo que el chiquillo se había vuelto a salir con la suya. Supo que había dudado demasiado cuando Harry extendió una mano en su dirección y pudo leer claramente la desesperación en sus ojos verdes.

Con lentitud se fue acercando, cada paso haciéndole temblar internamente, deseando correr pero incapaz de hacerlo hasta sentir que su mano rozaba la de Harry. Con frágil delicadeza sus cuerpos se acercaron aún envueltos en las notas de la guitarra y los violines.

Sus dedos se enredaron trémulamente con los de Harry. Sintió a Harry pasarle el brazo por la cintura mientras que veía, como si no fuera suya, su mano subir sensualmente por el pecho de Harry hasta posarse en su hombro. En esos momentos, su joven esposo dobló grácilmente la cabeza, inclinándola hasta que su mejilla estuvo descansando sobre la suya.

Y en el siguiente acorde de guitarra y violines ambos cuerpos, en perfecta sincronía, se pusieron en movimiento.

"Nada es para siempre, amor, pero esta noche aún podemos estar juntos." Susurró en su oído el joven tan bajo que apenas podía escucharle. "Nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana." Harry volvió a pegar su mejilla a la de Severus mientras continuaban girando suavemente.

En esos momentos Harry aprovechó para pegar sus caderas, las túnicas de ambos resguardando la imagen privada de sus cuerpos rozándose el uno al otro en intimidad.

"¿Por qué no puedes entender?" Musitó Severus cerrando los negros ojos. "Cometí un error y lo estoy pagando caro. Cuando todo esto termine en unos días la única víctima seré yo."

"Nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana." Insistió Harry acercándolo a su cuerpo e intentando grabar y refrescar en su mente cómo se sentía el tener así a su esposo. "Quiero amarte hoy..." _Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma..._

Severus alejó un poco su rostro para poder mirar en aquellas esmeraldas esclavas de aquel rostro que de repente se le antojaba como la encarnación de la ternura y el deseo, sentimientos casi opuestos unidos en un alma visiblemente torturada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a descansar su mejilla en la de su esposo, cambiando su mano del hombro al torso y devolviéndole el abrazo hasta dejar resbalar su rostro sobre el cuello de Harry. El joven suspiró quedamente y ladeó su cabeza en un gesto tierno cerrando también los ojos para disfrutar ese momento en que Severus rendía algo de su resistencia en ese abrazo.

La música duró una eternidad para Severus y fue apenas un suspiro para Harry, quien se halló escuchando los últimos acordes de guitarra comenzaron su descenso hasta disiparse.

"Severus..." Susurró en el oído de su esposo. "Sev, por favor, hazme el amor." Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos cerrados de Harry y su voz se quebró levemente.

Harry escuchó el profundo suspiro de su pareja pero no le dejó hablar. "Sev, te lo suplico, hazme el amor antes que pueda olvidarlo, aún duele que me alejes de ti así."

Severus se enderezó y sabiendo lo que vería en los ojos de su joven esposo se arriesgó a mirarlos. Unos segundos, sólo eso fue suficiente para minar su resolución y asentir. Tomó a Harry de la mano y sin darle importancia a las miradas que recibían e incluso a uno que otro comentario atrevido se lo llevó del salón, de la fiesta, del resto de todos hasta la habitación que solían usar cuando se quedaban en la Mansión Malfoy.

A Harry el corazón le latía desbocado y cuando Severus lo empujó con suavidad al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta, se quedó por unos segundos de pie en frente de la cama mirando al hombre con algo de ansiedad. Severus se había quedado recostado de la puerta y lo observaba atentamente con aquellos ojos negros tan penetrantes.

De repente su cuerpo se puso en movimiento, como si recordara lo que había querido hacer durante tanto tiempo y despertara abruptamente. Sus dedos fueron a los broches de su túnica quitándose con algo de nerviosismo la capa externa. Le siguió la camisa de fino material junto con el chaleco que tenía más botones que la capa. Sentándose en la cama se quitó las botas y finalmente los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando únicamente con el medallón que tenía la cresta de los Snape, las pulseras y el aro de matrimonio.

Se trepó a la cama y se arrastró hasta el centro, quedando boca arriba sobre los codos para no perder la mirada de su esposo.

Severus, que lo había estado observando, apenas podía reprimir los deseos de acercarse a la cama y saltarle encima, literalmente. Harry tenía un hermoso rubor en las mejillas y aunque intentaba mostrarse sereno era obvio que estaba nervioso por la forma en que se mordía los labios y por la expresión de ansiedad en sus ojos. Casi... como una primera vez.

Dudó antes de acercarse. A pesar de sus deseos su mente continuaba recordándole inmisericorde que aquel joven pronto dejaría de amarlo completamente. Ese conocimiento no ayuda a quitarle el dolor que sentía en el pecho de forma tan contundente. Pero en esos momentos, el deseo y el dolor que aquellos ojos verdes reflejaban lo movían a olvidar su sentimiento de pérdida inminente.

Con un movimiento de su mano las luces bajaron de intensidad y cuando decidió ponerse en movimiento lo hizo sin titubear, sin dudas y sin pensar en futuros remordimientos.

* * *

De regreso en la casa de ambos luego de la boda de Lucius, Severus había vuelto a encerrarse lejos del cuarto matrimonial. Harry sabía que en un par de días más sufriría otro desvanecimiento que haría retroceder el falso enamoramiento de Harry. Y luego, dos semanas más y practicamente sería el mismo Harry Potter que había firmado con renuencia y disgusto los papeles que lo convertían en el esposo de Severus Snape. 

Necesitaría más que un milagro para poder evitarlo. Pero si como había dicho su esposo y Lucius, él siempre se salía con la suya, seguramente encontraría un modo... Sólo tenía que pensar.

Pero toda la mescolanza de sentimientos en su corazón no le permitían pensar demasiado en una forma que no fuera ingerir nuevamente la poción. Si al menos Hermione estuviera para ayudarlo, ella siempre tenía la respuesta correcta para casi todo.

"¿Harry?" La voz de Draco, quien le acompañaba en esos momentos a tomar el té lo sacó abruptamente de sus meditaciones. "Ultimamente te noto algo extraño¿te sientes bien?"

"Sí... es sólo un poco de cansancio." Draco le dio una sonrisa ladeada llena de picardía.

"Imagino lo cansado que debes estar. Nunca pensé que llegaría a escucharte a ti y a Severus, pero debieron acordarse de poner un hechizo de silencio en la mansión de mi padre." Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. "Oye, es broma. Sev nunca olvida ponerlo." Exclamó Draco de buena gana al ver que había logrado abochornar al moreno de ojos verdes.

"Draco... ¿crees que tengas tiempo para acompañarme al Callejón Diagon?"

"Umhh... seguro. ¿Vas a comprarle más ropa a Sev?"

"Ahh... no. La verdad quería ver si hallaba un libro que intereso. Pero no creo que lo encuentre realmente en el Callejón Diagon."

"¿Quieres ir a Knocturn?" Preguntó algo sorprendido el rubio. Harry asintió un poco cohibido. "¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!" Exclamó Draco de repente y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

"¿Cuándo podríamos ir?"

"Hoy mismo, si quieres. Tengo tiempo."

"Perfecto. Sólo dame unos minutos." Le respondió intentando contener su ansiedad. Draco simplemente sonrió y arqueó una ceja con divertida curiosidad.

Se tomaron su tiempo en llegar al Callejón Diagon y luego, con más calma, se adentraron por el oscuro callejón que era Knocturn. Harry sabía a qué tienda ir para conseguir lo que buscaba, al cabo ya había ido antes, pero no podía simplemente entrar, Draco sospecharía demasiado y tenía la impresión que de todos los que le conocían durante el tiempo que había estado bajo la poción, el rubio se había convertido en uno de sus más fieles amigos y confidentes. Seguramente se extrañaría de su comportamiento y su preocupación podría llegar a oídos de Severus.

No, necesitaba ser discreto, jugar un poco más con su suerte y dejar que el rubio siguiera pensando que era el mismo de siempre cosa que al fin y al cabo no se le estaba haciendo tan dificil. Draco era, para su sorpresa, una personalidad muy agradable. Ciertamente que su forma de actuar frente a desconocidos era algo altanera pero estaba descubriendo esa actitud era la que usaba para todos aquellos que no caían en su círculo familiar. Sólo pensarlo lo hacía sentir extraño, era como estar disfrutando la confianza ajena y a la misma vez era como algo cálido protegiéndolo. Porque quién iba a atreverse a cuestionar a Draco Malfoy y a quién le brindaba su confianza, más aún si ese era Harry Potter en persona.

"¿De qué es esa tienda?" Preguntó fingiéndose interesado cuando pasaron frente a la puerta de la botica que interesaba entrar.

"¿Esta? No lo recuerdo bien. Creo que no he entrado a ella con anterioridad pero seguramente tienen ingredientes para pociones. ¿Quieres ver?" Harry asintió y ambos entraron. El lugar no había cambiado mucho y la misma mujer que le había vendido el ingrediente que buscaba los recibió con una sonrisa desdentada.

"¿En qué puedo servirles, caballeros?"

"Buscábamos libros, pero mi amigo aquí sintió curiosidad por ver qué tipo de ingredientes tiene. Posiblemente nos interesemos en ingredientes de colección. Algo que pueda hacer feliz a un maestro de pociones."

"Oh, pero si es el joven Malfoy y el joven Potter." Exclamó con admiración la mujer al reconocerlos. Era imposible no reconocerlos. "Claro, claro, les mostraré lo que pueda interesarles." Desapareció tras unas cortinas de cuentas mientras Harry observaba a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas completamente de ingredientes en frascos, en ramas secas sujetas apretadamente. Aquí y allá la forma de un animalejo extraño, largas ristras de escarabajos ensartados por el vientre aún moviendo las patas, mariposas negras, un mazo de blancos cabellos largos y brillando suavemente en la oscuridad.

"Aquí están." Musitó la mujer colocando sobre una mesa varios frascos que brillaban misteriosamente. Levantando cada frasco nombraba el ingrediente. "Lágrimas lunares... polvo de las alas de un hada dragón... veneno de un áspid de plata... pétalos de la flor del olvido durante un eclipse... y la canción de dos unicornios azules enamorados." El último ingrediente brillaba con una apariencia azul metálica. Harry sabía que si destapaba el frasco podría escuchar la más hermosa canción de amor.

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando la mujer mencionó el último ingrediente y le miró directamente a los ojos. "Creo que este último lo compró un joven hace cosa de seis años. Estaba realmente desesperado por amar a alguien."

"Extraño. Las personas siempre están desesperadas porque las amen y no de la otra forma." Comentó Draco mostrando sincera curiosidad.

"Muy extraño en verdad. Definitivamente un ingrediente muy raro ya que los unicornios azules sólo se enamoran una vez cada siete años y sólo una pareja lo hace... una pareja muy especial. Seguramente será un regalo muy interesante para un maestro de pociones o un coleccionista." La mujer sonrió levemente y Draco le dio una rápida mirada a Harry como diciéndole que era el regalo perfecto para Severus.

"Definitivamente un regalo muy especial." Comentó Harry. "¿Podría empacarlo junto con el veneno del áspid?" Esta vez la mujer le dio una mirada sorprendida a Harry pero asintió de todas formas. Harry suspiró aliviado y a su lado Draco sonrió.

"Severus estará encantado con la adición a su colección."

"Sí, pero no se lo menciones aún. Quiero guardarla para su cumpleaños." Comentó el moreno con una enorme sonrisa. La mujer procedió entonces a empacar lo que habían pedido. Harry la observó atentamente mientras Draco se alejaba un poco para ver otros ingredientes.

"¿Cómo es posible que desee amar otra vez, joven?" Preguntó la mujer en voz baja mientras se daba puesto para empacar los ingredientes.

"Tengo mala suerte, ya sabe, siempre me salgo con la mia y esta vez no fue la excepción." Susurró Harry en respuesta. Los ojos hundidos de la mujer lo observaron como si quisieran escrutarle el alma y quizo poder salir de allí.

"La poción del Amor Eterno, joven, no puede ser burlada. Lo amará por toda la eternidad."

"Entonces por qué pareciera que dejó de surtir efecto?" Preguntó con una mirada de tristeza. Los ojos de la mujer parecieron iluminarse con velada malicia.

"Eso, joven, es porque su amor es correspondido con sinceridad. Ahora le toca a usted corresponderlo de la misma forma. La poción no ha dejado de surtir efecto, simplemente le está dando algo mejor."

"¿Harry?" Draco lo llamó cuando la tardanza comenzó a impacientarlo y el moreno tomó el paquete que la mujer le extendía dándole una media sonrisa cargada de inseguridad. Estaba completamente seguro que dejaría de amar a Severus. Luego de seis años de vivir en aquella especie de nube rosada había recuperado todos sus sentidos y la seguridad que lo había envuelto se había evaporado como bruma bajo el sol de verano.

"¡En un segundo!" Exclamó apresurándose. Cuando fue a agradecerle a la mujer esta ya se había vuelto a meter a la parte posterior de la tienda. Salió a prisa a encontrarse con el rubio que lo esperaba afuera.

"¿Estás cansado? Podemos regresar al Callejón Diagon y comer algo. Continuaremos buscando más tarde." Le ofreció Draco al confundir su expresión con una de cansancio. Harry asintió agradecido y con paso sereno se regresaron al callejón.

"Gracias por acompañarme hoy, pero creo que ya encontré lo que necesitaba." Le dijo Harry mientras comían en uno de los restaurantes. El rubio se limpió con una de las servilletas y lo observó detenidamente.

"Harry... ¿pasa algo entre ustedes dos?" Harry por poco se atraganta con el bocado de comida pero tuvo la presencia suficiente para mirar a Draco a los ojos.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Intentó decirle con naturalidad. Esta vez los ojos grises se entreceraron con sospecha.

"Sé que no debiera meterme, pero últimamente no sé... es como una nube de tormenta flotando sobre la cabeza de ambos. Sé que mi padrino puede ser dificil a veces..."

"No, no, para nada. No tiene que ver con Sev." Se apresuró a interrumpirlo. "Es que no me he sentido bien desde el ataque el día de nuestro aniversario... sólo eso."

"Pues deberías ir a que te revisen. Si aún te sientes mal podría ser algo más complicado de lo que pareció al principio."

"Sí... quizás debiera ir." Y la comida continuó sin mayores interrupciones.

A su regreso a la casa se halló con alguien que había pensado nunca más volvería a ver.

"¡Ron!" Exclamó al verlo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y falló en notar que a sus espaldas Draco se tensaba levemente poniendo una cara de pocos amigos. Ron por su parte, había puesto la misma expresión y cuando Harry se acercó con la clara intención de abrazarlo el pelirojo dio unos pasos atrás.

"Vine tan pronto pude. A petición de Snape, claro." Musitó con extrañeza. Harry por su parte se quedó algo aturdido por el comportamiento de su amigo hasta que Draco a sus espaldas se disculpó.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Harry. Supongo que tú y el señor Weasley tienen cosas que hablar." Sin esperar respuesta del moreno se apresuró a la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos floo y pronunciando con claridad la dirección de su casa. La llama verde lo consumió antes que pudiera decirle nada.

"Ron..." Intentó cuestionarle con la mirada pero el pelirojo se encaminó a la sala de estar sin permitirle otra palabra. Se apresuró a seguirlo. "¿Ron?"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora... Harry?" Pronunció el nombre con cierta ironía que no pasó desapercibida. Harry en esos momentos se detuvo frente a su amigo tomando en consideración lo que había cambiado.

Ron Weasley se había convertido en un hombre de complexión robusta y piel tostada. Sus cabellos seguían del mismo largo que recordaba, acariciando su cuello pero sus pecas casi habían desaparecido bajo el color que el sol le había dado. Tomó en consideración las ropas que le sentaban mucho mejor que las que recordaba haberle visto alguna vez.

"Ron... yo..."

"Si es para una de tus charlas acerca de Snape será mejor que me lo digas de una buena vez para no perder mi tiempo aquí. Pero antes me gustaría saber cómo es que ha sido él quien me ha llamado aquí esta vez pidiéndome que viniera a verte." Harry tragó gordo sin saber qué pensar de la actitud de Ron. Buscó en sus recuerdos y supo de inmediato la razón. Ambos habían discutido muchas veces en el pasado, todas las discusiones acerca de Severus.

Ron no entendía cómo era que de la noche a la mañana Harry se había _enamorado_ de Severus, su peor enemigo y un cruel traidor en su opinión.

"Fuimos atacados hace un par de semanas atrás." Susurró. "Mortífagos."

"Ah, eso... sí, lo leí en los diarios mientras estaba en Egipto. Las noticias vuelan, especialmente una como esa. Eso no te impidió ir a la boda de Lucius Malfoy, supongo entonces que ya estás mucho mejor."

"Sí... estamos... estoy mucho mejor."

"Qué bueno. Entonces puedo regresar a mi trabajo. No tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo aquí." Hizo ademán de alejarse y Harry se interpuso con algo de temor en su camino pues el pelirojo le llevaba practicamente una cabeza de alto. "Espera." Exclamó con dolor. "Ron... yo..." Titubeó al ver los inflexibles ojos azules. "Yo te extrañé."

Ron casi se echó a reír allí mismo pero se controló a tiempo en parte por la súbita expresión de coraje. Esta vez Harry se alejó unos pasos. "¿Me extrañaste? El ataque realmente debió afectarte. Hace seis años que no extrañas a nadie más que a Severus Snape. Ahora si me permites, debo retirarme."

Demasiado confundido por la actitud de su amigo y sintiendo que perdía otra parte de su vida allí mismo se quitó del camino del pelirojo y con paso algo apresurado se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Ron endureció el rostro y se dirigió a la chimenea donde para su disgusto vio que el maestro de pociones lo esperaba.

"Nunca conocí a un tonto más grande que usted, señor Weasley. Harry va a necesitar a sus verdaderos amigos muy pronto pero veo que ya tiene uno menos del cual preocuparse."

"No sé por qué se molestó en llamarme, Snape. Harry hace mucho tiempo que lo escogió a usted sobre todos nosotros."

"Como ya dije... el tonto más grande. Después de proclamarse el mejor amigo de Harry Potter al primer signo de problemas lo abandonó sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Harry siempre los escogió a ustedes desde un principio."

"¡Severus!" Se escuchó claramente desde las escaleras. Ambos hombres se giraron en dirección a la voz que parecía desesperada. "Severus, por favor..." Esta vez el llamado se escuchó débil y desesperado. Severus estuvo en movimiento unos segundos antes que Ron reaccionara y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia donde estaba su esposo. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo se desplomaba al suelo en el pasillo de las habitaciones cerca de las escaleras que acababa de subir.

"¡Harry!"

"No me dejes solo, por favor, Sev. No quiero que me dejes solo cuando despierte." Susurró antes de desvanecerse por completo en sus brazos.

"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?" Preguntó el pelirojo asustado al ver a su antiguo amigo en el suelo. Severus lo ignoró por un rato en favor de sujetar al moreno y acariciar sus cabellos.

"Le dije que pronto tendría a su amigo de vuelta, señor Weasley. Parece que será mucho antes de lo que esperaba. ¿Podría ayudarme a llevarlo a la habitación?" Preguntó con voz cansada el antiguo profesor de pociones. Ron lo ayudó sin preguntar nada más y pronto tuvieron a Harry sobre la cama, luego Severus se acomodó en el borde de la misma al lado de su esposo sin apartar la mirada del rostro en reposo. El pelirojo estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de su antiguo profesor lo detuvo.

"Señor Weasley. Si puede recordar que no soy el mismo bastardo que obligó a Harry a casarse hace ya seis años puede que le diga qué es lo que está sucediendo."

"Señor Snape, usted siempre será un bastardo, pero puedo intentar recordar que no es el mismo si usted tiene en mente que yo tampoco soy el mismo Ronald Weasley de hace seis." Le contestó con voz cruda pero curiosa. Severus asintió y Ron arrastró una silla hasta el lado de la cama.

"Obligué a Harry a casarse conmigo... le puse condiciones al contrato matrimonial con las cuales me aseguré de que no pensara siquiera en suicidarse para escapar del matrimonio." Ron enrojeció y apretó las mandíbulas pero se limitó a cambiar el rostro unos segundos para luego volver a fijarse en el hombre. Severus continuó con una sonrisa amarga. "Pero su amigo siempre encontró una forma de escapar..."

El pelirojo sonrió con autosuficiencia, como diciéndole que Harry siempre sería más listo que él pero Severus no hizo caso y continuó. "Harry tomó una poción que lo hizo _enamorarse_ de mí. Yo estaba furioso... pero ni siquiera un bastardo como yo puede ignorar a una persona enamorada eternamente, aunque estuviera enamorada falsamente."

"¿Es por eso que Harry cambió tanto?" Severus asintió.

"Yo no le pedí que alejara a sus amigos o a su familia adoptiva. ¿Pero qué podían esperar cuando continuaban atacando el honor de su _amado esposo_ en su presencia? Yo en cambio me sentía asfixiado, Harry no me dejaba dar dos pasos sin reclamar mi presencia. Usted no sabe, señor Weasley, lo dificil que es caer en la trampa que uno mismo ha tendido." Severus tomó la mano de Harry y la acarició con tristeza. "El día del ataque la poción dejó de funcionar, o mejor dicho, comenzó a desvanecerse su efecto en el sistema de Harry."

"O sea, que Harry volverá a odiarlo como el día antes de la boda." Ron pudo ver cómo sus palabras, dichas sin pensar en voz alta, herían visiblemente al hombre que cerró los ojos y tardó en volver a recuperar su presencia de ánimo para seguirle hablando con voz rota.

"En efecto. Harry volverá a odiarme, pero por el momento aún está parcialmente bajo los efectos de la poción, por lo que se niega a aceptar lo que sucederá paulatinamente, probablemente en cosa de unos días más. No ha olvidado lo que ha vivido en estos seis años, pero sus sentimientos hacia mi persona están cambiando y como entenderá no puedo permitir que esta farsa continúe."

"Pensé que se aferraría al contrato ahora que puede cumplir con lo que tenía planeado en un principio."

"Como le dije, no soy el mismo bastardo."

"Ahora es un bastardo enamorado." Comentó con ironía el pelirojo.

"Le propuse el divorcio pero aún no desea escuchar de ese asunto. Sin embargo, ya está buscando nuevamente a sus amistades y no tardará mucho en querer ver a su familia. Si pudiera avisarles que Harry... decirles de alguna forma que no fue su culpa..."

Ron entrecerró los ojos con ira contenida. "Podría decir que siento lástima por usted, señor Snape, pero ese nunca ha sido mi estilo, menos aún cuando no la siento realmente."

"No esperaba menos." Susurró el hombre.

"Le diré al resto. Lo haré por Harry. Pero no le perdonaré lo que le hizo, aunque sienta por él algo. Harry no le perteneció nunca."

"Eso lo tengo claro. Ahora, si me disculpa, quisiera pasar el poco tiempo que me resta con lo que aún queda de mi actual esposo en soledad." Ron se levantó sin esperar más. Podía decir todo lo que quisiera al hombre para dejarle saber cuán bajo había llegado en su afán por herir a Harry. Pero en su interior no podría sacarse la imagen de aquel Snape perdida y completamente enamorado de su amigo. Era totalmente diferente y lo impresionaba de una forma que no podría expresar ni en sus más profundas peroratas.

Esta vez Severus no se alejó de la cama, como se lo había prometido a Harry. Se atrevió a dormitar sentado a su lado, recostado de la cabecera de la cama, pero no se atrevió a acercarse demasiado, no feura a ser que Harry despertara y se sintiera amenazado por su cercanía. La mañana siguiente le trajo calambres en la espalda, en la cintura y en el cuello, además de un malhumor y una depresión inmensas.

Harry parecía estar despertando cuando luego de ir al baño regresó a su lado por lo que se preparó para cuando lo llamara por su apellido con sorpresa. "¿Harry?" El joven abrió los ojos de repente y casi quedó sentado en la cama.

"Profesor Snape." Exclamó al reconocerlo y antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama donde dio un gruñido de descontento. "Parece que dormí con la ropa puesta." Comentó. Severus se movió para buscarle un vaso de agua y Harry se fijó realmente en quién era el que le acompañaba. "¿Severus?"

"¿Sí, Harry?"

"No quiero agua." Dijo como si supiera a lo que iba y Severus se detuvo sorprendido.

"Siempre que despiertas pides agua." Le dijo como si eso respondiera a sus propias acciones.

"Siempre que sales a buscarme agua te alejas demasiado." Harry extendió una mano temblorosa luchando contra el temor a ser rechazado que sentía fuerte en su pecho y Severus dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"No me alejaré. Lo prometo."

"Entonces no vayas, quédate conmigo. Me siento algo cansado." Susurró Harry suplicante y el hombre pareció derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. Movió los dedos instándolo a regresar y finalmente Severus tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado. "No quiero olvidar... por favor, no dejes que olvide lo que sentía... lo que siento."

"Voy a intentarlo." Y aunque su voz quería darle confianza a su joven esposo en su interior estaba seguro que nada podría evitar el funesto desenlace y que pronto aquellos ojos verdes no podrían continuar albergando aquel dulce sentimiento que lo había mantenido a su lado y que había alimentado sus propias esperanzas de felicidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer 


	6. Capítulo 6

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus aceptó quedarse al lado de Harry esta vez y Harry no soltó su mano aún cuando volvió a quedarse dormido al poco rato de haber despertado. No se atrevía a tomarse la confianza de cambiarle de ropa pero al menos le soltó los largos cabellos para que estuviera un poco más cómodo. 

No se sentía bien en esos momentos. Estaba cansado. Cansado de ver cómo iba perdiendo el amor de Harry, cansado de no poder hacer nada al respecto, cansado en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido en el silencio de la habitación cuando la mano de Harry se movió sobre la suya. Abrió los ojos con cautela, su esposo aún los tenía cerrados pero era obvio que pronto despertaría. Bajo los párpados había movimiento y las cejas se movían nerviosamente.

"¡Severus!" Exclamó Harry de repente sobresaltándolo. El joven se quedó quieto, como intentando decidir si era seguro hablarle o no.

"Estoy aquí." Murmuró apretando la mano que sostenía aún. Los hombros tensos se relajaron y los ojos verdes tomaron una expresión más tranquila.

"Te quedaste." Severus se animó a sonreír un poco y Harry haló su mano hasta hacer que el hombre descansara a su lado completamente. "Gracias."

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Extraño... como si me faltara algo... aquí." Puso la mano de su esposo sobre su pecho para intentar decirle lo que sentía. Severus se mantuvo callado. No quería recordarle a Harry que aquellos, posiblemente, eran los efectos del desvanecimiento de la poción, al menos no todavía. "¿Dónde está Ron?"

"El señor Weasley se fue ya. Aunque estaba un poco preocupado..."

"Y furioso." Añadió Harry. "No lo culpo. Ojalá me perdone."

"Lo hará. Es imposible no hacerlo." Le aseguró casi rayando en la ternura pero conteniéndose a tiempo.

"¿Lo crees?" La duda en la voz de su esposo lo desconcertaba. Pero era que en los seis años que Harry había estado bajo los efectos de la poción nunca lo había visto dudar. No se había percatado de ello, pero verlo con aquella expresión se lo recordaba y a la vez le parecía extraño en él.

"No lo pongo en duda." Sonrió levemente, como si estuviera preguntando por segunda vez de qué color era el cielo.

"¿Me perdonarás?" Murmuró más bajo.

"¿Perdonarte qué? Harry, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón..." Harry puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Severus impidiéndole continuar. Su expresión diciéndole a las claras que no continuara con esa línea de pensamiento.

"No me siento muy diferente de la última vez, tan sólo por este vacío..." Musitó inseguro. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos?"

"Pensé que al menos una semana... pero parece que serán unos días más." Harry cerró los ojos y con lentitud y cuidado apretó al hombre contra su pecho. Severus por su parte recostó su cabeza allí, sobre las manos de ambos aún entrelazadas. Cuando Harry volvió a hablar ya comenzaba a pensar que se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

"¿Qué harás entonces?" Susurró apenas. Un susurro aún más quedo fue la respuesta que le dio su esposo.

"Ya te dije lo que haré."

"Severus..." Gimió con voz suplicante pero el hombre negó enderezándose levemente.

"No, Harry. Es lo correcto."

"No me hables de lo que es correcto ahora cuando me hace daño que lo hagas. ¿Por qué no puedo tener lo que quiero por una vez en mi vida?" Sabía que se comportaba como un niño con un berrinche, pero no hubiera podido evitarlo por más que lo deseara. Severus era algo con lo cual se sentía el ser más egoísta del mundo. Era suyo y no podía estar lejos de él en ningún momento. Era como si la poción no hubiera perdido su eficacia en ese sentido.

"Pensé que siempre habías tenido lo que querías."

"Quería una familia... tuve a los Weasley, pero ahora mi familia eres tú."

"¿Por qué mejor dejamos esta charla para otro momento? Debes descansar."

"Ya no me siento tan cansado."

"Entonces acompañame a desayunar. Luego que te des un baño, claro está." Harry asintió y Severus se levantó de su lado permitiéndole hacer lo propio.

"¿Me esperarás?" El maestro de pociones asintió y Harry pareció animarse un poco. Severus pensó que la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo valía la pena ese pequeño sacrificio. Esa sonrisa sería algo que extrañaría en los años por venir.

Cuando hubo entrado a la ducha Severus llamó a uno de los elfos y le informó que pronto bajarían a desayunar. Luego se sentó en la cama a esperar.

Podía escuchar el agua corriendo y le pareció demasiado corto el tiempo cuando Harry apareció en la puerta del baño envuelto en una bata y con los largos cabellos húmedos y pegados a su espalda y pecho.

Unos instantes transcurrieron con Harry parado en la puerta del baño y Severus observándolo desde el centro de la cama antes que Harry se moviera en su dirección. Le pareció que sus mejillas estaban algo rojas pero no sabía si por efecto del agua caliente. Los movimientos de su joven esposo parecían tímidos y reservados pero lo llevaron sin tardanza hasta su lado.

"Severus... creo... creo que ya sé qué es lo que me falta, este vacío..." El aludido le devolvió una expresión curiosa como sólo él sabía darla, seria, en apariencia cínica, de labios brevemente curvados entre una mueca y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como si ya supiera la respuesta. Los labios de Harry temblaron así como los músculos de su pecho y los de sus brazos cuando los apoyó en la cama para poder acercar su rostro al de su esposo.

Con las verdes pupilas fijas en aquellas tan negras se detuvo inseguro, retrocedió un poco pero finalmente terminó de acercarse para darle un beso casto, apenas un roce que lo hizo cerrarse a la luz de la habitación para poder sentir la cálida piel de Severus bajo sus labios.

Se separó apenas unos segundos después y al ver que el hombre no se alejaba volvió a repetirlo, esta vez por un poco más de tiempo, obteniendo el mismo sentimiento. Pero Severus aún no respondía, no se animaba a hacerlo, estaba petrificado queriendo que aquel momento durara eternamente como había prometido la poción.

No fue hasta que Harry lo besó por quinta vez que separó los labios levemente permitiéndole acceso al interior de su boca. El joven lo imitó, deslizando sus labios abiertos sobre los suyos para después volver a intentarlo. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron fue como si el mundo se detuviera junto con sus cuerpos. Ambos tan quietos, temiendo continuar, temiendo terminar pero disfrutando de igual forma de lo que sentían.

La respiración de Harry finalmente escapó de sus pulmones con suavidad y tomó aire, como el que se prepara para zambullirse bajo el agua sin prisas antes de pegar su pecho contra el de Severus y envolverlo en sus brazos. Unió nuevamente sus labios y un leve gemido se produjo en su garganta. Un gemido complacido y satisfecho. Severus no podía rebelarse contra tanto sentimiento, simplemente era demasiado y sus brazos se enredaron en la cintura de Harry mientras sus labios comenzaron a besar el rostro de su amado esposo con ternura.

Besó sus labios, luego sus mejillas, sus ojos, su sien y finalmente acurrucó la cabeza de Harry, mejilla contra mejilla suspirando quédamente.

"Esto era lo que me faltaba." Murmuró Harry con una sonrisa esperanzada. Severus acarició sus largos cabellos.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Le dijo ocultando su propia tristeza en la esperanza de Harry.

"Amarme."

"¿Y cuando ya no me ames?"

"Puede que nunca amara al Severus Snape que me obligó a casarme bajo amenaza... pero creo que puedo amar al Severus en que te has convertido para mí. Tan sólo necesito una oportunidad."

No quiso responder. El muchacho siempre se salía con la suya... siempre. Aunque esta vez estaba seguro que no le molestaría si el hijo de James y Lily lo lograba.

* * *

La tensión en la Madriguera de los Weasley era un peso abrumador sobre la mesa a la cual estaban sentados pero Harry parecía no notarla. Estaba feliz de estar nuevamente allí entre aquellos que consideraba su familia. 

Los gemelos parecían ser los menos afectados, pero Ron miraba a su antiguo profesor de pociones como el que mira a un áspid venenoso mientras sostiene una lanza en su mano analizando la mejor forma de clavarla en tierra. Molly intentaba por todos los medios que la cena fluyera con normalidad mientras Arthur miraba a sus hijos como retándolos a que dijeran algo fuera de lugar en su casa.

Los había sentenciado mucho antes de que Harry y su esposo llegaran. No quería bajo ningún concepto que se repitiera la misma situación que había transcurrido durante seis años y que los había mantenido separados de Harry.

El moreno de ojos verdes por su parte, estaba feliz de poder verlos nuevamente. Los había extrañado demasiado y ahora que estaba en aquella dificil situación los necesitaba más que nunca. Los había extrañado y se sentía raro al verlos tan cambiados... tan crecidos. Ginny, por ejemplo, se había convertido en una hermosa joven de cuerpo redondeado, el tipo de belleza campesina de hermosas curvas y cintura fina.

Los gemelos, aunque no se habían convertido en hombres de cuerpos toscos como Ron, Bill o Charlie, reflejaban en sus rostros una madurez cuajada de picardía, la chispa traviesa negándose a dejarlos. Un par de cicatrices adornaban sus manos y sus brazos aquí y allá, muestras viva de algunos experimentos fallidos con sus propios artículos de broma.

Severus intentaba comportarse civilizadamente hacia sus anfitriones, lo que significaba que estaba totalmente callado y concentrado en el plato de comida que tenía frente a sí mismo.

La cena era al aire libre, bajo el cielo estrellado ya que además de los Weasley estaban presentes sus respectivas compañeras y compañeros. Varios niños correteaban alrededor, pequeños pelirojos mostrando la herencia familiar con orgullo. Harry, en medio de todos, conversaba animadamente con los gemelos, quienes a ambos lados de la pareja que formaba con Severus hablaban de varios de sus inventos con Harry en un intento por relajar el ambiente. Pero cuando comenzó a entrar la noche Severus se levantó de la mesa y se disculpó con todos para irse a dormir.

"¿Sev?"

"No te preocupes, Harry. Estoy un poco cansado, sólo eso. ¿Por qué no te quedas y terminas de ponerte al día con tu familia? No quiero dañarte la noche con mis achaques de mazmorra." Luego de discutir lo más diplomáticamente posible Severus lo convenció de que no se preocupara y se retiró a una de las habitaciones. Ya desde un principio habían planeado pasar la noche en la Madriguera para que Harry pudiera pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. No que Severus fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo por ello, pero sentía que se lo debía al joven.

Media hora más tarde Molly se disculpó de la mesa con la excusa de ver que Severus estuviera cómodo en su habitación. Al tocar a la puerta un Severus ya en pijamas la recibió. "¿Se le ofrece algo, señora Weasley?" Su expresión tan plácida como podía, o sea, como estatua de piedra.

"Molly, Severus, llámame Molly, no es como si no nos conociéramos." El hombre asintió levemente intentando evitar cualquier malentendido con la mujer. "Quería saber si no necesitabas nada adicional. No es mucho lo que podemos ofrecer pero..."

"No te disculpes, Molly, no hay necesidad. Esta es tu casa y yo soy el que te agradece que nos recibieras en tan corto tiempo y en las circunstancias actuales."

"¿Circunstancias actuales?"

"¿No te comentó nada tu hijo Ronald?" Le preguntó con aquella calma que lo caracterizaba, como cuando daba clases en Hogwarts.

"Sí... me comentó algo. Pero es algo dificil de creer. Sabes que Arthur y yo te conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y dudo que realmente quisieras dañar a Harry como insinúa Ronald."

"Pues no dudes de la palabra de tu hijo..."

"Pamplinas, Severus. Si fueras el bastardo, perdonando la expresión, que dice mi hijo que eres, entonces no te habrías enamorado de él. Y no me pongas esa cara, que Ronald también nos comentó de _ese_ asunto." Severus la miró confundido. "¿Pensabas que no me lo diría? Ron es un buen chico y será todo lo cascarrabias que pueda ser pero su boca no sabe mentirme. No, a su madre no le puede mentir. El tiene un corazón demasiado grande y sus labios no pueden mantenerlo callado por mucho tiempo."

"Ese bocazas malcriado..." Masculló entre dientes apretados provocando en la mujer de regordetas mejillas una expresión maternal.

"Ah, ah, ah." Lo amonestó la mujer con media sonrisa. Severus infló el pecho ofendido.

"Entonces también le debe haber comentado que pienso divorciarme de Harry tan pronto me lo permita." La mujer miró a ambos lados del pasillo asustada y empujando a Severus al interior de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Shhh¿quieres que te escuche?" Severus volteó los ojos y se dirigió con pasos apurados a la cama.

"Mujer, Harry ya lo sabe."

"No me refiero a Harry."

"¿Entonces a quién demonios?"

"Ssshhh. No me digas que un maestro de pociones como tú no se ha dado cuenta." Replicó mirando con insistencia a su vientre. Claro que Ron le había comentado lo... extraño que se veía su ex profesor. _La vida sedentaria con Harry le ha sentado bien._ Eso había mascullado Ron cuando le había comentado a su madre de la visita. _Ya no se ve tan pálido y no parece un murciélago del infierno. Está triste, sí, pero aún así pareciera como si brillara. Demonios sangrientos, si hasta pareciera tener unas cuantas arrugas menos._

"No sigas hablando tonterías, Molly. No sé a qué te refieres." Le dijo algo nervioso.

"Claro que lo sabes... claro que lo sabes, Severus Snape. Y no se lo has dicho a Harry. ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá cuando lo sepa?"

"Tengo una leve idea." Murmuró llevandose una mano al puente de la nariz y apretando los ojos. "El disgusto será fenomenal."

"¿Disgusto?" "¡Disgusto!" "¿Acaso no conoces a Harry?" "¡Estará muerto de la felicidad!" (Sorry, pero si no es así me come los símbolos de interrogación y de expresión.)

"Molly, te suplico que no le digas nada aún."

"¿Por qué no? Debería saberlo ya. Tiene derecho a saberlo."

"Y mi derecho es poder decírselo antes que nadie más."

"Eres un tonto, Severus. Antes te comportaste como un bastardo pero ahora eres un supremo tonto. Luchaste por una venganza y ahora no quieres luchar por el amor." Le reclamó llevándose las manos a la cintura en pose intimidante.

"No lo merezco." Susurró el moreno tan bajo que pensó que la mujer no lo había escuchado.

"Quizás no lo merezcas pero Harry sí. Se merece la familia que quiere, tú se la puedes dar y reparar el daño que hiciste."

"¿Pero la querrá cuando todo esto termine? No, Molly, no puedo arriesgarme aún."

"Ay, Severus. Ya verás que con Harry, arriesgarte es lo primero que debieras hacer." Terminó por decirle la mujer mientras sacudía la cabeza en un gesto maternal que no le hacía mucha gracia a Severus. "¿Quieres que te traiga un chocolate caliente? Puedo hacerlo doble para ti."

Severus arqueó una ceja ante el atrevimiento de la mujer de suponer lo que le gustaba o no sin conocerlo... "¿Cómo sabes que me gustará doble?"

"Mientras más gruñones, más dulce necesitan." El hombre la miró con gesto derrotado y asintió. Molly sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir pero antes que lo hiciera escuchó nuevamente a Severus.

"¿Tienes un poco de crema?"

"Claro, Severus. Crema, pastillas de altea y galletas de mantequilla recién horneadas." Severus se fue a sentar en la cama a esperar. No pasaron mas que nos cuantos minutos que ya Molly estaba de vuelta con una enorme taza de chocolate bien cargado, crema y galletas que puso sobre la mesa de noche en la habitación de huéspedes que habían despejado sólo para ellos.

"Gracias, Molly."

"Severus..." Comenzó a decirle la mujer algo cohibida, cosa que sorpendió al hombre puesto que la mujer era todo menos tímida. Levantó el rostro en su dirección con una expresión neutra. "...lo que sea que pase... si lo deseas, serás bienvenido siempre. Quizás no llegues a considerarnos amigos cercanos pero si para algo te podemos ser útiles estaremos dispuestos."

"Hablas por toda tu familia."

"Mis hijos no siempre son los más comedidos o amables, pero nunca han dejado que sus desacuerdos les impidan hacer lo correcto. Bueno... quizás Percy se ha desviado un poco, pero creo que sabes a qué me refiero. Si no fuera así Ronald no te hubiera dado una oportunidad y él es el más terco de todos mis hijos." Y sin más la mujer lo dejó a solas en la habitación a la espera de Harry.

Su esposo entró cerca de la una de la mañana cuando finalmente sus amigos pelirojos le permitieron retirarse a dormir por insistencia de Molly. Sin hacer ruidos cerró la puerta, se cambió y se deslizó bajo las sábanas a su lado. Lo sintió darle un suave beso antes de recostarse a su lado. "Aún te amo, Severus." Susurró pensando que dormía y sintió una calidez en su pecho que amenazó con aguarle los ojos. ¿Cómo podía simplemente olvidar al joven que le había robado el alma y el corazón? Aunque no lo amara él ya no podía olvidarlo. Sabía que sufriría y aún así se aferraba tontamente a una ilusión que pronto se desvanecería.

Permitió que Harry se durmiera a su lado y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaría completamente dormido se levantó de la cama. No podía dormir sabiendo que el día de mañana podría ser el último día en que los ojos verdes lo miraran con adoración.

Salió sigilosamente y llegó hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua y se fue a sentar en la sala, en uno de los muebles remendados que había allí. Al hacerlo pudo comprobar que a pesar de estar remendados eran posiblemente más cómodos que un par de muebles nuevos. Se arropó con una de las colchas que al parecer había doblada sobre uno de los brazos con el propósito de alejar el frío que se colaba.

No se percató de cuándo comenzó a cabecear pero al escuchar una voz decir su nombre despertó de inmediato. No tenía su varita, cosa que lamentó de inmediato. No podía darse el lujo de simplemente bajar la guardia nuevamente y que se repitiera algo como el último ataque durante el aniversario de Harry y suyo.

"Snape." El nombre le trajo dolor, más del que suponía. Tan sólo los recuerdos de Harry llamándolo por aquel nombre le causaban más dolor del que hubiera imaginado tener que soportar. Distinguió tras la luz de la varita el rostro del menor de los Weasley, menor en edad porque su altura era intimidante, al menos para Severus. "¿Qué hace levantado¿No estaba Harry en la habitación?" Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

"Todo está bien. Es sólo un poco de insomnio." Le aseguro sin sentimiento en la voz y queriendo que lo dejara solo tan pronto fuera posible.

"¿En serio? Pensé que lo que en realidad no lo dejaba dormir eran sus acciones y no un simple insomnio." El hombre de rojos cabellos se acercó hasta el sillón que quedaba del otro lado justo frente a él y trepó los pies sobre la mesita que quedaba en el centro de la sala.

Severus le dio una mirada incrédula al verlo ponerse cómodo en su presencia. Rodó los ojos y pensó que lo mejor sería buscarse otro lugar para pasar la preocupación. "Me disculpa si no me siento con ánimos de escuchar su charla, señor Weasley. No es como si me ayudara a dormir."

"Uhhh, estamos algo sensibles. ¿No?" Severus se levantó resuelto a devolverse a la habitación pero el pelirojo se levantó préstamente y se interpuso en su camino con el suficiente atrevimiento de ponerle las manos encima para detenerlo.

"Señor Weasley, retire sus manos de mi persona." Siseó enojado.

"Ron, Ronald, como sea, pero no me vuelva a llamar señor Weasley. Eso está bien para cualquiera de mis hermanos mayores. Y ni piense que se me va a escapar sin que hablemos antes." Severus se retiró unos pasos logrando que el amigo de Harry lo soltara. Con todo le sorprendía que el hombre se tomara para sí mismo la libertad de tutearlo de aquella forma.

"No tenemos nada de qué hablar ya." Volvió a sisear entre dientes. Ron se cruzó de brazos como si mirara a una inofensiva serpiente intentando estrangular a un elefante.

"Claro que sí. Además, no pierde nada, tiene insomnio, no es como si pudiera dormir de todas formas." Severus suspiró con la lógica del hombre y luego de analizar sus posibilidades de escapar a la habitación dio un profundo suspiro y procedió a sentarse algo tenso en el sofá.

"¿De qué es lo que quiere hablar?" Ron rodó los ojos cuando el hombre volvió a tratarlo de usted pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Estuve hablando con Harry hoy. Está muy cambiado... pero a la misma vez comienza a ser el mismo de antes."

"Volverá a ser exactamente el mismo de antes."

"No lo creo." Severus arqueó una ceja y el pelirojo le dio una mirada calculadora, como si buscara algo. El silencio se alargó hasta que el moreno comenzó a molestarse.

"Vaya al punto antes que finalmente comiencen a salirme canas." Le dijo entre dientes, lo que hizo sonreír al hombre nuevamente infuriándolo por no saber qué demonios le causaba tanta diversión.

"Harry está volviendo a ser el mismo que era antes... sí. Pero ahora desea las cosas con más fuerza, con más pasión. Estuvimos hablando sobre la situación entre ustedes dos."

"¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?" El sentimiento en su voz se escapó desnudo, fácil de reconocer. Al momento reconoció su error y de no haberlo hecho la sonrisa de Ron igualmente lo hubiera acusado sin tener que decir más, pero el pelirojo se tomó la satisfacción del mundo en decirlo.

"Severus Snape... realmente estás enamorado de Harry. ¡Quién lo hubiera creído! Al principio no lo creí. Debo admitir que me rehusé rotundamente a creerlo. Pero ahora..."

"Weasley..." Le dijo rehusándose a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. "Si ya terminó de vanagloriarse de sus conocimientos podría decirme qué fue lo que dijo Harry."

La mirada de Ron se volvió seria. Tan seria como era capaz y Severus arrugó el ceño confundido. El pelirojo se inclinó hacia adelante en el asiento con sus manos firmemente plantadas en sus rodillas y cara de pocos amigos. "Dijo... que primero muerto antes que firmar los papeles del divorcio."

Severus se dejó ir hacia atrás en el sofá, con los ojos como en blanco intentando analizar lo que quería decirle el hombre. "Y yo le creo. Y si algo le vuelve a pasar a Harry por su culpa... no me importará que haya estado realmente enamorado de él. Esta vez las va a pagar."

"Nada saca con amenazarme."

"Estoy siendo serio. No me gustó para nada el tono con el que Harry me lo dijo y a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos lejos él sigue siendo obstinado y obtendrá lo que quiere. Si logró burlarlo una vez, no dudo que encuentre la manera de cumplir con este último deseo."

"¿Y qué es lo que me aconseja¿Que espere hasta el final para ver cómo me rechaza¿O ver cómo me repudia por lo que le hice?" Siseó el moreno con ira apenas contenida. "No sé si sobreviva eso."

"Harry sobrevivió cosas peores que esas." Severus se levantó dispuesto a retirarse. La charla no le hacía bien.

"Pero yo no soy Harry... sólo soy Severus Snape. Tan sólo un slytherin. No tengo el coraje para sobrevivirlo. Nunca antes sentí esto... y no existe en el mundo nadie más aparte de él que me haga sentir de esta forma. Y si él cambia no me queda nada que valga la pena." Sin embargo, una voz en su consciencia lo contradijo firmemente. Claro que tenía ya algo por lo cual vivir... si es que sobrevivía.

"Cuidado con lo que va a hacer." Le advirtió el pelirojo refiriéndose a lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

"Haré lo que sea necesario." Severus se alejó tan rápido como pudo, escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación de su esposo mientras los ojos azules de Ron lo seguían.

"No seas tonto, Severus... no seas tonto, por favor."

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	7. Capítulo 7

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La mañana siguiente halló a Harry solo en la cama. Al notarlo se levantó tan pronto pudo intentando contener el mareo que le causaba moverse con tanta celeridad. Se vistió y casi rasgó el pantalón que intentaba ponerse. El corazón le latía desbocado pensando en que Severus lo había dejado allí y se había ido para la casa, escapándosele de nuevo. No se había puesto bien las botas cuando intentó ponerse en pie y se fue de bruces quedando desparramado sobre el suelo. 

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó dando con los puños sobre el suelo de madera. Justo en esos momentos se abrió la puerta y Severus lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Aquella expresión de contrariedad se parecía tanto a la de aquel jovenzuelo que tomaba sus clases, justo en el momento cuando deducía puntos de su casa por cualquier tontería.

"¿Harry?" Le dijo con cierto tono divertido. "¿Qué pasa¿Se quema algo?" Harry en el suelo respiraba con fuerzas pero entre dientes porque los tenía tan apretados y sus ojos parecían dos llamas de fuego esmeralda que hizo que Severus arqueara más si era posible la ceja con la que cuestionaba a su esposo.

El ojiverde se puso en pie cuan alto era y se acercó a Severus unos pasos, ceño fruncido y aún respirando forzadamente como si estuviera a punto de agredirlo. Por eso, cuando levantó rígidamente un dedo en dirección a Severus este último no pudo evitar una levísima reacción de pánico.

"Nunca. Jamás. Vuelvas a dejarme así." Jadeó apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. Severus dejó que la tensión en sus hombros se esfumara y tomó en consideración el estado de su esposo. Obviamente acababa de levantarse, aún tenía los cabellos desordenados y las marcas de las colchas surcaban su rostro y cuello en algunas partes. Se había hallado en la cama solo y seguramente había pensado que aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar en casa de los pelirojos para dejarlo en lo que podría llamarse buenas manos.

"Sólo fui por el desayuno." Le respondió mostrándole la bandeja que traía en las manos. Harry miró la bandeja y luego miró el rostro de su esposo que mostraba algo de preocupación pero también alivio. Claro que había notado la forma en que el cuerpo de Severus se había alejado del suyo al acercarse, a veces se olvidaba que ya era un hombre y no un muchacho y que podía si quisiera dominar a Severus, quizás no con magia pero sí físicamente puesto que la varita del hombre no se veía por ninguna parte y tenía las manos ocupadas con la bandeja.

Había reaccionado histéricamente y no entendía por qué. Severus no había vuelto a mencionar nada del divorcio y le había prometido quedarse a su lado¿por qué entonces había pensado en que lo había abandonado nuevamente? Se sintió sin fuerzas cuando aquel temor de haber perdido a su esposo desapareció.

De pronto Severus se vio sin bandeja y con su esposo en brazos. A dónde pudo desaparecer el desayuno no tenía idea pero cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Harry se estremecía con pequeños sollozos se olvidó por completo de la bandeja, del desayuno, de lo tierno que le había parecido aquella expresión enfurruñada al darse cuenta de había malentendido lo que sucedía y de todo.

"¿Harry, qué sucede?" Preguntó confundido. "¿Harry?" Por un buen rato no pudo sacarle palabra pero cuando finalmente su esposo lo miró a los ojos supo que jamás podría soportar ser el causante de aquella mirada tan desolada.

"Lo siento, yo... pensé..."

"Ssshhh... no fue nada. Con todo lo que ha pasado era de esperarse que reaccionarás así. Pero te prometo que pase lo que pase no voy a desaparecer así sin más. ¿Está claro?"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo. Palabra de magos." Dijo llevándose una mano al corazón. Al parecer Harry se tranquilizó con eso y Severus suspiró aliviado. "Le pediré a Molly que te prepare un té para que te calmes¿está bien?" Harry asintió pero ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la señora Weasley apareció en la puerta con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

"Pensé que te habías llevado esto, Severus. Parece que lo olvidaste en la cocina. Buenos días, Harry, querido. ¿Todo bien?" Preguntó con instinto maternal cuando vio los ojos y la nariz levemente enrojecidas.

"Sí, señora Weasley, todo está bien, sólo fue un malentendido. De mi parte." Se apresuró a agregar.

"Gracias por subir la bandeja, Molly. Pero creo que Harry necesita un té también. Pareciera que uno de tus hijos le hizo una broma y está algo nervioso." La mujer los miró con sospecha pero finalmente asintió dándole la bandeja a Severus.

"Esos chicos nunca aprenden." Murmuró la mujer mientras iba pasillo abajo.

El maestro de pociones dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se giró para mirar a su esposo que parecía querer morir de la verguenza por lo que acababa de suceder. En silencio le hizo señas para que se acercara y así lo hizo. Severus entonces pasó una mano por los cabellos aún enredados alisándolos un poco con suavidad para luego tomarlo con suavidad de la nuca y bajarlo a su hombro. Ni corto ni perezoso Harry pasó sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de Severus pegándolo a su cuerpo con febril ansiedad.

Severus continuó acariciando los largos cabellos hasta que Molly regresó con el té para Harry. Por Merlín... iba a extrañar tanto tenerlo así en sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando Severus y Harry regresron a la mansión Snape a través de la red floo, Harry casi se tropezó al salir, como siempre pero además de eso se sintió levemente mareado. Miró la chimenea con recelo y se prometió que la próxima vez viajarían de forma normal... bueno, que no fuera a través ni de chimeneas ni de trasladores ni apareciéndose. Cualquier cosa que no conllevara girar varias veces en el aire para luego intentar aterrizar de pie. Ni siquiera bajo los efectos de la poción le había gustado hacerlo y no entendía por qué Severus 

Una lechuza real esperaba parada en el perchero de la sala con un rollo de pergamino elegantemente atado a su pata derecha. Severus se acercó y le quitó el pergamino pero el ave se quedó esperando respuesta.

"Lucius ya regresó de su luna de miel al parecer." Musitó mientras leía la carta. "Nos invita a tomar el té mañana en la tarde." Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor. A una orden suya aparecieron tintero, pluma y pergamino. "Pensé que querría pasar más tiempo a solas." Lo vio escribir una respuesta y luego atársela a la pata a la lechuza.

"Iré a descansar un rato." Musitó Harry pensando en que era muy pronto para volver a hablar con Lucius. "Los gemelos me agotaron con el juego de quidditch. Así no estaré medio adormilado mañana durante el té."

"No hace falta que te preocupes por eso, Harry. Le escribí una disculpa a Lucius. Yo también estoy cansado. Sobrevivir a los Weasley no es una tarea fácil para un viejo profesor de pociones como yo." Harry sonrió con picardía.

"Si eres un viejo maestro de pociones entonces quiero envejecer como tú. Vamos arriba." Le extendió la mano con naturalidad y Severus la tomó sin pensarlo demasiado. El ojiverde sintió un corrientazo de alegría cuando su esposo no lo rechazó pero no comentó nada por miedo a dañar el momento o que Severus recordara su terquedad.

Se internaron en una de las habitaciones de descanso donde se acostaron sobre un majestuoso reclinatorio de suave relleno. Severus apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen de Harry mientras este se dedicaba a enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos, disfrutando el simple placer de sentirse mimado aún por su esposo.

Ya había cerrado los ojos y Harry comenzaba también a cerrarlos cuando escucharon el chisporroteo de la chimenea. Fue Harry quien levantó un poco la cabeza al ver un rostro entre las llamas. "¿Severus?" Musitó adormilado. "Creo que alguien está en la red flu." Severus abrió los ojos y se volteó a ver hacia la chimenea. Efectivamente había un rostro flotando entre las flamas pero no podía distinguirlo con claridad.

"Maldita red flu. Pediré que la desconecten de toda la casa." Gruñó Severus lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona en las flamas los escuchara.

"Lo siento, Severus. Pero me sorprendió tu negativa a acompañarme mañana al té así que pensé que sería algo serio. Veo que mi preocupación está de sobra." La voz no era otra que la de Lucius Malfoy y por lo que se escuchaba la situación lo divertía un poco.

"Y yo pensaba que un joven veela podría mantenerte ocupado por mucho más tiempo."

"Querido amigo, siempre tengo tiempo para cultivar las viejas amistades. Pero como veo que soy inoportuno dejaré la charla para mañana, si crees que estarás desocupado."

"Si llamas antes de las diez de la mañana reconsideraré seriamente nuestra _vieja amistad_." Ambos escucharon la risa de buen grado que Lucius les regaló a modo de despedida. "Maldito bastardo, debí saber que no se conformaría con una negativa escrita." Volvió a dejarse caer sobre su esposo y con un leve ronroneo se acomodó nuevamente haciendo que Harry sonriera y volviera a acariciarle los cabellos.

En contraste con los negros cabellos y la mano de Harry refulgía suavemente el anillo en su dedo. Intentó recordar la segunda vez que Severus se lo había dado porque la primera, que había sido durante la ceremonia forzada la recordaba a la perfección. Pero sabía que el hombre se lo tenía que haber quitado para ponerle aquella nueva inscripción que había descubierto en su interior. "_Pase lo que pase... por siempre_." Recitó de memoria. Severus levantó un poco la cabeza y lo observó atentamente.

"Pase lo que pase." Repitió acariciando el rostro sempiternamente serio de su esposo. "¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí, Sev? No puedo recordarlo con exactitud." Murmuró con cautela, temeroso de que el hombre le negara sus sentimientos. Severus dejó escapar un largo suspiro y volvió a recostarse sobre su estómago.

"Supongo que fue algo paulatino. Llorabas todas las noches desde que te tomaste la poción. Llorabas y yo podía escucharte hasta mi habitación. Me estabas enloqueciendo." Sin que su esposo lo viera sonrió levemente y sus ojos oscuros se volvieron como portales del pasado mirándolo todo como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez. Harry también sonrió porque mientras el hombre hablaba él también recordaba tan claramente como si pasara en esos momentos.

"Pensé que te deshidratarías llorando. Tampoco querías comer si yo no estaba. Una noche te permití dormir dentro de mi habitación, sólo porque prometiste que no llorarías si te lo permitía. Desde ese día no pude sacarte de ella y cada vez dormías más cerca de mi cama. Supongo que me acostumbre a tu presencia. Pero una vez viste que habías ganado tu primera batalla continuaste con las demás."

Severus se acomodó nuevamente mientras intentaba recordar el resto.

"Antes de darme cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente ya dormías en mi cama y practicamente comías encima mio. Eras... muy persistente. Cuando descubrí que una sola muestra de cariño mio era suficiente para me dieras un poco de espacio ya había caído profundamente en tus seducciones. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que si iba a vivir el resto de mi vida sin poder obtener la venganza que había planificado al menos iba a sacarle provecho a la situación. Bueno... necesitaba una excusa para corresponderte y esa me pareció bastante creíble."

Harry dejó escapar un sonido entre divertido y conforme con la explicación.

"Pero sería demasiado estúpido como para no darme cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente y desde ese día tuve miedo."

"¿Miedo?"

"Sí... miedo."

"¿De que sucediera esto?"

"Algo así. Mas bien tenía miedo a que la vida me cobrara todo el mal que causé... que te causé. Y como era mucho, temía mucho."

"¿Y ahora?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí. ¿Qué sientes ahora?" Severus se encogió ínfimamente de hombros.

"Siento que se ha hecho justicia." La respuesta dejó a Harry en silencio nuevamente mientras meditaba en las palabras.

Justicia. La justicia no había aparecido en su vida hasta que ya no la necesitaba. Irónico, pero como ya le había dicho a Severus, la justicia o lo correcto llegaban ahora que le hacían daño sus resultados.

"Si la vida ha hecho justicia cobrándote el mal que me hiciste... entonces es justo que me recompense por todo el mal que he sufrido. Y ya sé qué es lo que le voy a pedirle."

Lo besó con calma, con temor, con ansiedad, con amor, todo mezclado amenazando con reventarle el pecho pero cuando Severus se deslizó sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo se dejó ir tranquilamente al placer de ser uno con su esposo.

* * *

Al día siguiente no fueron a la Mansión Malfoy pero no pudieron librarse de la visita de Lucius. El hombre llegó a través de la chimenea junto con su flamante esposo, Misha, obligando a Harry y a Severus a vestirse formalmente para recibirlos y tomar el té. 

Harry vestía una túnica color chocolate intenso, con chaleco color azul grisáceo y camisa blanca mientras que Severus había elegido un conjunto de un hermoso color azul níquel. El problema era que Severus nunca vestía colores tan claros, con excepción del día de su boda y Harry recordaba perfectamente esa túnica que yacía en el ropero de ambos junto con la suya. Por ende, la mirada asombrada de Lucius no se hizo esperar pero mientras tomaban el té guardó silencio al respecto.

El ambiente entre los cuatro era de agradable conversación pues mientras el esposo de Lucius, Mish, se reclinaba levemente contra su pecho, Harry había aprovechado para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Severus y mantenerse tan cerca como le era posible pero sin atreverse a recostarse demasiado.

Pero el té fue interrumpido por varios visitantes, pequeños visitantes que parecían copias en miniatura de Draco Malfoy.

"¡Andrew, Dereck!" Llamó enérgicamente Draco. "¿Qué les he dicho de correr dentro de las casas ajenas?" Aunque estaba aún en la sala se podía escuchar claramente su voz y su enojo por el comportamiento de los gemelos.

"Pero papá, es la casa de tío Severus y tío Harry." Gimoteó uno de los gemelos que Harry tuvo problemas para diferenciar en ese momento. Al punto apareció Draco con el pequeño Junior en brazos.

"Nada de peros." Los amonestó mientras bajaba al pequeño Draco. Sólo entonces vio a su padre sentado a la mesa con ambos. "Lo siento, Padre, no sabía que habías venido a visitar hoy."

"Tan sólo es el té y ya terminábamos. ¿Cómo están mis nietos?" Le preguntó a los pequeños quienes sin esperar se lanzaron sobre su abuelo. El pequeño Draco se acercó a Harry quien no se hizo esperar para ponerlo sobre sus rodillas.

"Jovan está llevando a Sofía con el medimago, al parecer pescó la viruela morada." Musitó poniendo cara de circunstancias mientras se sentaba a la mesa donde mágicamente había aparecido otra silla.

"Al menos es la viruela morada y no la retroamnecefália de cuatro semanas que le dio al pequeño Draco hace dos meses atrás. Volver a cambiarle los pañales no fue nada placentero, de hecho, le pedía a Jovan que le sacara cita nuevamente, quiero estar seguro que no le afectó en ninguna otra cosa. " Todos asintieron. Cuando el pequeño Draco contrajo la susodicha enfermedad mágica comenzó a comportarse cada vez más como un bebé y no fue hasta la tercera semana que comenzó a sospechar. Afortunadamente la recuperación luego de la cuarentena había sido bastante rápida aunque el pequeño aún se comportaba algo tímido.

"Por suerte eso sólo le da a los niños. Sería algo desastroso que un mago adulto la contrajera. Dudo mucho que Jovan quiera cambiarte los pañales, ehh." Exclamó con una sonrisa Lucius haciendo que Draco se atragantara con las galletas que acababa de echarse a la boca.

"Eso no es nada gracioso, Padre." Pero las sonrisas en los rostros de los presentes decían todo lo contrario. Al ver la cara que había puesto su padre hasta los gemelos comenzaron a reír. Harry también reía, divirtiéndose como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y hasta se preguntaba cómo era posible tener momentos tan agradables en compañía de magos como los Malfoy o Severus. Pero al pensarlo a su mente vinieron recuerdos de muchos otros momentos agradables entre ellos, incluyendo también amigos de Draco que creía olvidados completamente y que nunca hubiera imaginado haciéndoles compañía.

Le faltó el aire de tanto reírse, o eso pensó, por lo que bajó al pequeño Draco de sus rodillas. El pequeño lo miró enfurruñado y el ojiverde se sintió inmediatamente regañado por aquellos ojitos grises. "Lo siento, Dray, es que me falta un poco el aire." Logró decirle antes de dejar de sentir el resto de su cuerpo y resbalarse de la silla como en cámara lenta.

A lo lejos escuchó el chillido del pequeño Draco junto con las voces y los gritos de Severus y los demás pero no pudo contestarle a ninguno. Sólo cuando vio el rostro de Severus formó un _te amo_ con los labios y sonrió grabándose el rostro preocupado de su esposo antes de desvanecerse completamente.

Severus lo sujetó antes que el cuerpo terminara por relajarse y aunque todos le preguntaban qué era lo que le sucedía a Harry no podía más que aferrarlo contra su pecho. Seguramente cuando despertara esta vez ya no quedaría nada de su amado esposo en la mente de Harry. Agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar un ronco gemido desesperado. Sintió que el pecho iba a reventarle y se llevó una mano al corazón.

Fue entonces que Lucius le quitó el cuerpo de Harry a la fuerza mientras Draco intentaba calmarlo. Al final fue Misha, el esposo de Lucius, el que con la varita lo forzó a calmarse con uno de los hechizos que como auror solía utilizar.

Luego todo pasó como en sueños. Lucius lo ayudó a caminar hasta la chimenea desde donde llegaron a San Mungo mientras Misha cargaba a Harry seguido por Draco y sus niños.

Cuando las enfermeras lo metieron a un cuarto y comenzaron a dar sus diagnósticos iniciales Severus se dejó ir a un estado de shock leve donde sólo tenía en la mente el nombre de Harry. De ahí ya no recordó nada más.

* * *

Harry despertó solo en la cama de hospital. Miró a su alrededor y su primera impresión fue la de hallarse flotando entre nubes blancas, pero luego al parpadear varias veces reconoció el lugar como un cuarto de hospital. Al ver los aparatos mágicos que lo monitoreaban flotando en el aire supo que se hallaba nuevamente en San Mungo. Se dejó caer en la almohada pero le parecía que había algo que se le estaba olvidando y por lo más que quisiera, fuera de vida o muerte, no recordaba. 

La sensación no lo dejaba en paz. Se enderezó un poco sobre la cama pero de inmediato recibió un regaño. No se había dado cuenta que había una enfermera en la habitación. Se volvió a recostar para tranquilizarla hasta que la mujer finalmente se calmó y lo dejó en paz diciendo que le iba a avisar a sus familiares. Pero los Dursley no podían estar en San Mungo¿o sí?

Esperó hasta que la mujer saliera y con la magia sin varita que siempre lo asistía hizo flotar hacia sus manos la tabla donde estaban anotados sus datos y comenzó a leer.

"Harry Snape... varón, veintitrés años... retroamnecefalia... posible contagio con un menor." Intentó recordar lo que significaba pero su mente regresó en blanco por lo que continuó leyendo. "Descontrol hormonal severo y anemia leve causados por una temprana etapa de gestación." La última palabra el dio vueltas y vueltas en la mente pero no lograba entenderla. Un hombre, presumiblemente su medimago entró a la habitación y le sonrió.

"Felicidades, señor Snape, a pesar de su delicado estado ninguna de sus condiciones afecta a la criatura, a excepción de la anemia que ya hemos comenzado a corregir."

"¿Criatura?"

"Sí, su criatura. ¿No le dijo la enfermera? Está esperando."

"¿Esperando...? Por Merlín." Y volvió a desvanecerse, pero ciertamente escuchó su propio grito antes de lograrlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer 


	8. Capítulo 8

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus despertó entrado el día para hallarse con que Draco lo acompañaba. "Padrino. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Draco usaba con él ese tono que pocas veces se atrevía y era cuando estaba demasiado preocupado para darse cuenta. 

"Cansado. ¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó con ansiedad temiendo la respuesta.

"Harry está bien, lo tienen en observación por el momento. Está bastante desorientado pero aún pregunta por ti." Le informó el rubio con una sonrisa. "Los medimagos dicen que pronto se recuperará y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. Es su suerte que siempre le pasen las cosas más inimaginables. Ni tú mismo te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que tenía." A esto Severus arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo le decía su ahijado con tanta tranquilidad que su esposo pronto sería el mismo de siempre?

"¿El mismo de siempre?" Murmuró. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Preguntó con cautela.

"A Harry le diagnosticaron retroamnecefalia. Lo mismo que tenía Junior. Pero eso no es todo lo que tenía." Esta vez la sonrisa fue mayor. "¿Estás seguro que Harry no ha tenido... digamos... algún antojo de comida o algo por el estilo?"

Severus se quedó pensativo, primero intentando recordar si Harry había tenido algún antojo pero luego cayó en cuenta de la forma en que su ahijado le había preguntado, con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa. "Harry nunca ha sido persona de antojos." Comentó con cautela. "Siempre ha sido de comer poco. ¿Dijiste que tenía qué?"

"Retroamnecefalia. Creo que de tanto repetirlo tendré un espasmo en la lengua mañana."

"¿Por eso estaba perdiendo la memoria?" Preguntó con incredulidad mal disimulada.

"Así es. No me extrañaría que pronto olvide que es un mago. Pero según los médimagos ya apenas le quedan unos días para pasarla y luego de eso volverá a ser el de siempre. Sev... debiste decirnos algo."

"Yo..."

"Pero se te perdona por tu estado... cosa que también debiste decirnos. Felicitaciones... por partida doble."

"¿Partida doble¿Acaso son gemelos?" Exclamó con una mueca de horror.

"No, no son gemelos pero nacerán muy cerca el uno del otro. Es Harry."

"Harry... él está... o sea..." Draco asintió con cara de diversión al ver cuán dificil se le hacía a Severus decirlo. "Y dices que volverá a ser el mismo."

"Así es."

"Entonces la poción no tuvo nada que ver." Susurró pero Draco alcanzó a escucharlo.

"¿Qué poción?" Severus cerró los ojos y maldijo en su mente. Al parecer el embarazo iba a afectarlo en su lengua.

"Es una larga historia." Suspiró finalmente sin ánimos de explicarle a su ahijado.

"Que puede esperar para otro momento." Comentó una voz desde la puerta. Lucius entró a la habitación con toda la pompa que lo caracterizaba. "Felicitaciones, Severus. Debiste decirme en cuanto lo supiste."

"Me enteré hace muy poco tiempo." Murmuró sin demasiada emoción.

"Draco, hijo¿puedes dejarnos a solas? Necesito hablar con tu padrino."

"Claro. Los dejaré a solas, caballeros, pero no sin antes recordarles que Severus aún está bastante delicado y no es cosa de juegos. Necesita su descanso y cero emociones fuertes." Su padre lo despidió con un gesto de su mano y Draco rodó los ojos antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Aquellos dos tenían bastante de qué hablar.

Se encaminó hacia la salita de espera donde Misha descansaba un poco del pandemonio en el que había participado. A punto estaba de sentarse a su lado para hacer lo mismo cuando un pelirojo de gran altura llegó corriendo por todo el pasillo casi tirando al suelo a una de las enfermeras que lo amenazó con sacarlo del hospital si lo volvía a pillar corriendo aunque al fijarse mejor en el uniforme que traía la mujer abrió los ojos más de lo normal y se disculpó por haberle hablado rudamente.

Draco tenía que admitir que el uniforme de auror le sentaba bien al pelirojo. Lo hacía ver menos común.

"¡Malfoy!" El huracán llegó a su lado. "¿Dónde está Harry?" Draco le dio una mirada cansada y decidió que no valía la pena armar escándalo por una tontería en esos momentos. Sabía que hacía poco Harry y Severus habían ido de visita a la casa de los Weasley en plan de reconciliación de parte de la pareja.

"Está en observación. No tiene visitas permitidas aún." El pelirojo pareció detener todo movimiento de su cuerpo, porque si bien antes se había parado frente a Draco era como si estuviera preparado para echar a correr de nuevo.

"Oh... él está... ¿bien?"

"Sí, Weasley, está bien por el momento. Retroamnecefalia y un poco de anemia. Hay algo más pero esperaré hasta que Harry o Severus te lo quieran decir." Ron arqueó una ceja.

"Por Merlín. ¿No podía agarrar algo más sencillo?" Exclamó frustrado pero de pronto su rostro se iluminó. "Pero entonces... eso significa." Y de la misma forma en que se había iluminado se ensombreció y Draco se preguntó qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre que era tan propenso a los cambios de humor. "Demonios sangrientos."

"No sabía que tuviera un lenguaje tan colorido, auror Weasley." Ron miró por encima del hombro de Draco para ver a un auror que conocía perfectamente.

"Misha. Hacía mucho que no te veía." Rodeó levemente al rubio para poder mirarlos de frente a ambos. "¿Cómo te sienta el matrimonio?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"Como puedes ver, me sienta de maravilla." Draco volteó los ojos y decidió que ese momento era uno muy bueno para ir y conseguirse algo de comer ya que llevaban varias horas en el hospital.

"Discúlpenme, pero regreso más tarde." Gruñó sin esperar respuesta.

"No, espera, Malfoy. Necesito hablarte. ¿Tienes tiempo?" Se tensó levemente y entrecerró la mirada contrariado. No quería tener nada que ver con el pelirojo y no era simplemente por disputas de niños o de familia. El hombre simplemente le era insoportable.

"Iba por algo de comer." Le contestó algo inseguro aún.

"Perfecto entonces. Misha, hablamos más tarde¿te parece?" Exclamó el pelirojo despidiéndose y poniéndose nuevamente en movimiento.

Misha sonrió con picardía, sabía un poco de la historia entre aquellos dos. "Estaré aquí cuando regresen."

"Seguro. Vamos entonces." Ambos fueron pasillo arriba hasta llegar a la cafetería del Hospital. Se sentaron y tomaron el menú algo maltratado que había sobre la mesa y tocando lo que deseaban con las varitas la comida apareció.

"Malfoy... sé que no soy tu postre preferido, pero quiero que sepas que tampoco eres la cereza en el mio."

"¿Vamos a confesarnos o algo parecido?" Murmuró Draco clavando el tenedor en su comida y mirando fijamente al hombre.

"No. Sólo es para que tengamos eso en claro."

"Lo ha estado desde un principio." El tenedor volvió a clavarse en otro pedazo de lo que parecía ser carne.

"Mi único interés en todo esto es el bienestar de Harry."

"El mio también, así que ve al grano porque no quiero que me arruines lo que me voy a comer." Ron suspiró profundamente.

"¿Desde cuándo notaron que Harry actuaba de forma diferente?"

"No lo notamos. Al menos yo no vi ningún cambio. Severus es quien podría decirte."

"¿Realmente te consideras amigo de Harry?" Preguntó con recelo el pelirojo ignorando el hecho de que Draco intentaba comer.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Weasley?" Tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a picar lo que había en su plato con más fuerza que de costumbre pero sin perder la gracia.

"Sólo contesta la maldita pregunta, Malfoy." Perdiendo la paciencia el rubio puso los cubiertos a ambos lados de su plato con fuerza pero el pelirojo ni siquiera pestañeó.

"Sí, me considero su amigo. Más cuando ustedes lo abandonaron al casarse con Severus." Siseó entre dientes.

"¡Nosotros no lo abandonamos, él nos echó de su vida!"

"No lo apoyaron, por eso tuvo que sacarlos del panorama. Un amigo debería estar tanto en las buenas como en las malas."

"Tú sabías que el contrato de matrimonio de Harry era una trampa para hacerle daño¿verdad?" Draco se retiró un poco y bajó la cabeza levemente.

"Sí, lo sabía. Mi padrino no dejaba de hablar de eso con mi padre."

"Díme, Malfoy. Si era un plan para hacerle daño a Harry ¿cómo te tomaste la noticia de que Harry estaba enamorado de Severus y que actuara como si siempre lo hubiera estado de la noche a la mañana cuando tú sabías que ambos no podían ni verse?" Siseó Ron por lo bajo. Draco tenía que admitir que luego de un mes de la boda esperaba encontrar a un Harry Potter destruido por hallarse casado con su peor enemigo quien había estado planeando su venganza con tanto esmero. Para nada se había imaginado encontrarlo todo lloroso y decaído llorando el que su esposo no lo quisiera ni a diez metros de distancia. "Extraño. ¿No?"

Draco se removió algo incómodo en la silla y volvió a tomar los cubiertos con inseguridad. "Sí... bastante extraño. Pero ese no era mi asunto para ponerme a opinar en primer lugar."

"¿Pensaste en algún momento que alguien había utilizado un hechizo oscuro con Harry?" Preguntó con burla.

"¿A qué viene todo este cuestionario? Si estás buscando excusas para culpar a Severus de algo no las vas a encontrar. Si alguien sabe cómo fue tratado por Severus ese soy yo. Nunca le puso una mano encima, nunca lo maltrató ni lo forzó a nada más que a lo que tenía derecho." El pelirojo le dio una mirada asesina que hizo que Draco cerrara la boca de inmediato sabiendo que acababa de meter las patas.

"Dificilmente me parece que Severus tuviera derecho a la vida de Harry. Pero eso no es lo que quiero averiguar. ¿Sabías que Harry tomó una poción la noche de bodas?"

"¿Qué?" Esta vez los cubiertos se le cayeron de las manos sobre el plato.

"Una poción."

"¿Qué clase de poción?"

"Una poción para amar. Una poción oscura que descubrió en un viejo libro."

"Eso es mentira. ¿Para qué demonios querría amar a Severus si sabía que lo odiaba con todo su corazón?"

"No tenía oportunidad alguna de escapar, de eso se encargó tu Padrino." Draco dio un resoplido frustrado al no poder llegar a una conclusión clara. A la vez que el Gryffindor había ido madurando le había costado más y más trabajo entenderlo cuando intentaba hacer valer un punto en específico.

"Aún sigo sin entender a qué quieres llegar."

"¿Sabes por qué me convertí en auror?"

"¡Maldición, Weasley, déjate ya de estúpidas preguntas y ve al grano!" Ron se dejó ir hacia atrás en la silla, satisfecho con haberle hecho perder toda compostura.

"No tienes sentido del misterio." Comentó con media sonrisa sarcástica el pelirojo. "Me convertí en auror con la esperanza de encontrar qué habían usado en Harry para que se enamorara de quien lo había forzado a casarse. Me especialicé en todo lo que tuviera que ver con control mental directa o indirectamente porque eso era lo que yo pensaba que le habían hecho. Cuando estuve listo, o creí estarlo, intenté acercarme a Harry y sin que se diera cuenta lo revisé con todos los conocimientos que tenía." Ron se dejó ir hacia atrás en la silla. "Y no encontré nada."

"Error de principiantes." Contestó de inmediato Draco bajando las defensas que le impedían ver el punto del pelirojo en un principio.

"Eso pensé. Por lo que me dediqué con más intensidad a mis estudios y mis prácticas. Con todo sólo pude llegar a la conclusión de que el Harry que tenía de frente era el mismo de siempre y luego caí en cuenta del descomunal error que había cometido... Harry es inmune al control mental."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces entendí... Aún no sé si lo hizo a propósito o de forma inconsciente. Pero pensando que aquella era la única salida, pienso que se metió tanto en su deseo de escapar que hizo que la poción funcionara.

"¿Quieres decir que ha estado actuando?" Susurró Draco sin podérselo creer.

"¿Cómo sino iba a llevarse tan bien con ustedes de la noche a la mañana? Pero lo que lo delató finalmente fue que rompiera todo lazo de amistad que lo unía a nosotros. Tenía miedo de que alguno se diera cuenta como yo lo hice."

"Tú no puedes llegar a toda es conclusión solo, Weasley. No tienes tanto pensamiento deductivo."

"No, tienes mucha razón. Hermione tuvo mucho que ver con esto, pero ella era mucho más compasiva que yo. Fue ella quien me pidió que no dijera nada, que no lo delatara ni ante ustedes ni ante mi familia. Que lo dejara en paz respetando su decisión. Ella entendió mejor que yo lo que Harry intentaba; convertir su desgracia en algo pasable, como siempre había hecho, sin que nadie se sintiera culpable por ello."

"Pero... entonces todo este tiempo... ¿sólo ha estado fingiendo el amor y la amistad?" Aunque no lo quisiera, había dolor en sus palabras.

"El día en que Severus me dijo que pensaba que la poción que Harry había tomado la noche de su boda había dejado de surtir efecto y me dijo el nombre me volví loco buscando toda la información que pude al respecto. Luego me preparé. Si Harry realmente estaba o estuvo bajo los efectos de la poción, lo sabría de inmediato. Ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que buscar. Encontré rastros de la poción... o al menos de su ingrediente principal. Como máximo le habría durado unas horas. El resto... ya sabes."

Draco se quedó mirando al vacío por un buen rato, intentando captar la magnitud de lo que sucedía y sentía. "No sé por qué me dices todo esto."

"Te lo digo, porque ahora que contrajo la retroamnecefalia creo que olvidó finalmente que tenía que actuar y se encontró con que realmente estaba enamorado de tu padrino. Pero ahora viene lo mejor. Harry me dijo la última vez que estuvo en la madriguera que Severus tenía pensado romper el contrato."

"¿Divorciarse?"

"Así es. Y si Severus sigue con esas ideas pensando que Harry ya no está bajo los efectos de la poción temo por lo que pueda hacer Harry. Está determinado a hacer lo que sea."

"Mi Padrino no puede divorciarse de Harry. Menos ahora. El debe saber lo que me estás contando." El pelirojo le dio una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo enojar a Draco pensando que insultaría nuevamente a Severus como estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo, pero lo que le dijo el pelirojo lo dejó pensando en cuándo Ronald Bilius Weasley había hallado alguna simpatía por su padrino.

"¿Y qué le dirás¿Que Harry ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo y le ha estado tomando el pelo¿Realmente piensas que Severus tomará eso como buenas noticias? Yo creo que sólo hará que se divorcien más pronto."

"No conoces a mi Padrino, Weasley."

"Tienes mucha razón, no lo conozco. Lo poco que tuve el disgusto de conocer nunca habló bien de él. Pero para tí que eres su ahijado supongo que no debe ser el monstruo que se pinta. Pero si Harry pudo hacer que se enamorara realmente de él entonces algo bueno tiene que tener."

"Lo que todavía se me escapa es el por qué me lo cuentas. ¿Qué es lo que esperabas de mí?"

"Es obvio, Malfoy. Tú quieres el bienestar de tu Padrino y da la casualidad que sé que está profundamente enamorado de Harry. Yo quiero el bienestar de Harry, quien está verdaderamente enamorado de él y de quien se supone que eres amigo. Quería que me ayudaras a mantenerlos juntos, pero esa mentira de Harry es un peligro sobre la cabeza de ambos y quizás tú podrías ayudarme a resolver ese asunto sin causar más daño del que ya está hecho."

Draco se obligó mentalmente a cerrar la boca que se había quedado levemente abierta. Miraba al pelirojo y no podía creer que lo tenía de frente diciéndole eso. Era demasiado irreal para ser cierto y sin embargo... Y de pronto tuvo la feliz idea de dejarlo tan boquiabierto como lo había dejado a él. Seguramente la última noticia lo tomaría tan de sorpresa que se caería de la silla. Sonrió con malicia mal contenida y los ojos azules del pelirojo lo miraron con recelo.

"Me impresionas. Realmente me impresionas, Weasley. Pero ya que has sido tan sincero conmigo... te diré otro secreto con el cual no estas contando. Severus y Harry pronto serán una familia más... numerosa y es por eso que no van a poder divorciarse."

"¿Qué?" Sí, casi se había caído de la silla pero ahora todo mundo en la cafetería los observaba con curiosidad.

"Ssshhh, baja la voz. ¿Quieres que nos saquen de aquí?"

"¡Demonios sangrientos!"

"Dime algo, Weasley. ¿De casualidad la canción de dos unicornios azules enamorados es parte de los ingredientes de esa dichosa poción?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"La última vez que fuimos al Londres Mágico me pidió ir al callejón Knocturno. Allí consiguió ese ingrediente. Incluso la mujer dijo que alguien ya lo había comprado hacía seis años. Se me hizo bastante extraño." Draco se quedó pensativo por un largo rato, momento en el que aprovechó Ron para mirar finalmente lo que había en su plato. "Pero creo que el veneno de un áspid de plata no podría ser parte de eso."

"Ese veneno sólo sirve para una cosa, para matar. ¿Para qué demonios querría Harry...? Por las barbas de Merlín." Terminó susurrando con incredulidad. "Estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo que haría cualquier cosa."

"Creo que está mal de la cabeza." Gruñó Draco con molestia. Se sentía traicionado. Le había brindado su amistad sincera a alguien que a todas luces estaba fingiéndola.

"Oye, se supone que eres su mejor amigo." Exclamó Ron indignado por la insinuación.

"Querrás decir su mejor amigo fingido." Ron levantó el tenedor en su dirección como si lo estuviera amenazando con una varita y el rubio rodó los ojos.

"No seas idiota, Malfoy. Te estoy diciendo que Harry está enamorado de Severus. ¿Crees que a estas alturas también estaría fingiendo su amistad contigo? Piénsalo bien antes de abrir la bocota porque pareciera que en todo este tiempo que has sido su i>mejor amigo /i> no te has puesto a conocerlo en realidad. Y pudiera que él estuviera fingiendo pero no me digas que tú también lo estabas, es como único se me ocurre que seas amigo de alguien durante cinco o seis años y no hayas aprendido nada de esa persona." Draco se libró de responder cuando su esposo, Jovan, apareció en la cafetería. Su esposo lo saludó con un beso para luego saludar al pelirojo más secamente que de costumbre.

Ron arqueó una ceja confundido, no pensaba haberse encontrado con anterioridad con el hombre pero estaría seguro de echarle un vistazo a su expediente, por si las dudas.

"Amor, Harry ya despertó y tu padre aún está hablando con Severus. ¿Quieres entrar a verlo? La enfermera dice que ya no hay riesgo de contagio."

Por unos segundos pensó en cederle el turno al pelirojo pero algo en aquella mirada parecía retarlo a comprobar que la amistad que le había brindado al moreno era genuina y no la falsedad que había insinuado que era. "Sí, ahora mismo subo." Dejó lo que estaba comiendo y se levantó prestamente.

"¿Te molesta si le hago compañía al señor Weasley?" Exclamó su esposo con una sonrisa demasiado azucarada y Draco supo que Ronald Weasley estaba en problemas.

"Para nada. Prometo no tardar demasiado. Sé que es un sacrificio para cualquiera." Comentó con una sonrisa burlona en dirección al pelirojo quien le dedicó una mirada rencorosa.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Harry se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta, vacilando si entrar o no. Con lo que le había dicho Ronald ahora no sabía cómo enfrentar al moreno, aún cuando en esos momentos careciera de memoria. Pero recordando lo que había pasado su propio hijo sabía que lo más probable era, que aunque tardara un poco sería capaz de reconocerlo. Así mismo sabía que seguramente el moreno se sentiría perdido, probablemente con temor, desorientado e intranquilo. Una cara conocida podía hacer la diferencia así como lo había sido para el pequeño Draco a quien Harry había servido como mucho más que un tío, practicamente como su ancla con el presente en cada uno de sus episodios.

Tocó a la puerta con firmeza antes de abrirla y se detuvo brevemente antes de entrar por completo, solo el tiempo suficiente para que el moreno lo viera.

Harry estaba sentado en el medio de la cama, con las sábanas enrolladas a su alrededor, vestido con ropa de hospital y con la mirada levemente perdida, como si fuera un niño a pesar de su tamaño. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos y caían un poco revueltos sobre sus hombros.

"Hola." Susurró y los ojos verdes se fijaron en su presencia. El moreno sonrió amablemente pero para Draco era obvio que lo hacía por cortesía más que por haberlo reconocido.

"Hola. ¿Eres Severus?" La voz serena y baja del moreno lo hacía parecer más vulnerable aún.

"No, no soy Severus. Soy Draco Malfoy, el ahijado de Severus."

"Draco." Repitió intentando recordar. "Me dijeron que quizás no recordaría todo o a todos. Pero que no importaba, que me lo repetirían todas las veces que fuera necesario. Es por la... retro..."

"Retroamnecefalia." Le ayudó el rubio.

"Gracias. Es dificil pronunciarlo." Draco asintió y cerró la puerta para acercarse un poco a la cama. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo era que se había acordado de Severus pero siendo que lo había confundido con él no estaba tan seguro que hubiera sido por su propio esfuerzo. Quizás alguien le había hablado de su pareja. "También me dijeron que aún me faltan un par de días para comenzar a recuperarme y que probablemente mañana me tengan que repetir todo nuevamente." El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto y desaliento.

"No debes preocuparte por eso."

Harry pareció encogerse un poco en sí mismo, rodeándose con los brazos cerca del estómago como si se sintiera mareado. "Lo sé... pero me siento tan perdido... y sólo pensar que mañana me sentiré igual."

"Sólo serán un par de días. Luego todo volverá a la normalidad. Antes de lo que esperas ya habrás dejado esto atrás."

"Eso espero. Draco... díme algo."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Cómo es Severus? Su nombre suena imponente. Severus Snape." Draco sonrió.

"Pues Severus es... imponente para quien no lo conoce. Tiene ojos negros, cabellos negros. Es mayor que tú."

"Ah, pero cómo es... me refiero a cómo es conmigo. ¿Severus me ama?"

"Con toda su alma. Te ama con locura, con pasión. Eres toda su vida." Harry sonrió de forma angelical y Draco sintió que el pecho se le comprimía.

"Entonces soy muy afortunado y seguramente cuando recupere la memoria me acordaré también de lo mucho que lo amo."

"¿Cómo sabes que lo amas?" Preguntó incrédulo el rubio arqueando una ceja.

"Debo amarlo porque quiero recordarlo. Siempre intentas borrar lo que no te interesa y te acuerdas de lo cotidiano. Pero cuando tienes un recuerdo que guardas como a un tesoro y lo pierdes entonces sientes el vacío que deja. Y yo tengo un vacío aquí." Se puso el puño sobre el corazón.

"Harry..." Susurró Draco acercándose sin pensarlo y abrazándolo fuertemente. El moreno se tensó un poco cuando lo sintió abalanzarse sobre él pero luego le devolvió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en el cuello del rubio. Al cabo de unos minutos Draco se enderezó un poco, los ojos sospechosamente enrojecidos aunque no había derramado ni una lágrima.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño como si recordara algo. "Hueles... a niños. Hueles a nombres que casi puedo recordar." Susurró con añoranza en su voz.

El rostro de Draco se suavizó y se olvidó de inmediato de todo lo que le había dicho el pelirojo, de sus sentimientos traicionados y de todo lo que le había hecho fruncir el ceño acerca de Harry apenas unos minutos atrás. "¿Quieres que te los diga?" Susurró reverente hablándole al amigo que había conocido durante casi seis años y que lo arrastraba hacía unos meses atrás por todo Londres buscando el regalo perfecto para su querido esposo. El que jugaba de forma incansable con los gemelos y el pequeño Draco mientras Jovan atendía a Sofía y el que miraba a Severus con tanto amor que a veces él mismo sentía verguenza de su propia forma de amar.

"Por favor." Se levantó de donde estaba y buscó entre las cosas de Harry un cepillo y una cinta de seda. Volvió al lado del moreno y sentándose comenzó a peinarle los desordenados cabellos, cosa que Harry le permitió sin cuestionarlo.

Y comenzó entonces a contarle de sus niños, de Jovan, de su padre y su boda y sí, también le habló de Severus. Mientras tanto Harry parecía beber sus palabras como si fueran agua de manantial. Y sin que se dieran cuenta el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que imaginaban.

Unos toques a la puerta los interrumpió y Draco miró el reloj. Habían estado hablando sin parar por casi dos horas. Jovan lo iba a matar por dejarlo tanto tiempo con Ronald Weasley. Al mirar a la puerta vieron a la enfermera que les anunciaba la comida.

"Draco... hay algo... no sé si existe, pero después de todo lo que hemos hablado lo recuerdo. Es una túnica beige clara con doce broches de diamante. Está... en un ropero, en la casa... creo. Siento que es importante."

"La buscaré y te la traeré si la encuentro."

"Gracias."

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer. 


	9. Capítulo 9

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"Severus. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Te has arriesgado demasiado guardándote estas cosas que ahora me dices y resulta que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte." Lo amonestó Lucius en el momento en que Draco los dejó solos. Severus simplemente dejó los ojos cerrados y continuó recostado del respaldo de la cama ignorándolo. Lucius lo miró y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "¿Qué hubiera pasado esta vez si hubieran estado solos?" Preguntó en voz alta sin recibir respuesta. Pero como ya le había recordado su hijo, Severus no necesitaba disgustos por lo que decidió no presionar más el tema. 

"Al menos algo bueno resultó de todo esto. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por la dichosa poción y hasta tienes una razón más para alegrarte." Severus abrió los ojos con recelo y Lucius sonrió.

"¿Cómo supiste lo de la poción?" Preguntó curioso.

"¿Crees que podían engañarme realmente?" A esto Severus respondió con una sonrisa ladeada llena de humor. "Y Harry no sabe fingir. Sus ojos hablan demasiado. Lo supe el día de mi boda, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer nada en realidad. Aunque a final de cuentas no era la poción como ambos pensaban."

"Por eso insististe en venir a tomar el té cuando intenté negarme." Declaró con un leve resoplido.

"En parte." Lucius se sentó en donde momentos antes su hijo había estado sentado y puso su bastón entre sus piernas, apoyando sus manos en la cabeza de la serpiente. "En realidad venía a ayudar a Harry a convencerte de que no te divorciaras de él."

"¿Ayudarlo?"

"Sí. Me pidió ayuda. Aún cuando lo traté como si realmente hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo Harry Potter de hace seis años atrás. Pero ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo. Sin embargo... imagina lo que hubiera pasado si lograba su propósito. ¿Sabes lo que iba a intentar?" Severus ladeó la cabeza un poco a modo de pregunta por lo que Lucius continuó. "Iba a fabricar nuevamente la poción, así te obligaría a quedarte con él."

"Pero eso..."

"Le hubiera hecho daño al bebé. Así es, Severus. Pero Harry no podía saberlo. ¿Recuerdas la cena un mes antes de mi boda? Eso fue dos semanas antes del incidente el día del aniversario. Si mal no recuerdo se divirtieron mucho esa noche." Lucius sonrió al ver a Severus enrojecer levemente. "Si lo que el medimago nos dijo es cierto, entonces esa fue la noche en que Harry hizo su encargo." Severus no tenía que mirarlo para saber que Lucius sonreía de lado mientras se hacía el inocente. "Te sugiero que en cuanto puedas aclarar este asunto con Harry lo hagas. Estoy seguro que será un alivio para ambos."

"Tan pronto Harry comience a recuperarse, si lo menciona se lo diré."

"Excelente. Ahora, Severus. ¿Has pensado en qué nombre le pondrás a las niñas?"

"¿Niñas? Serán dos niños." Refutó de inmediato el moreno haciendo un leve puchero.

Lucius sonrió con picardía. "¿Estás seguro? Porque siento decirte, mi viejo amigo, que tienes cara de tener hijas y no hijos. Y yo no me equivoco en esos asuntos."

"¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso?" Replicó con un bufido. "¿Y quién dijo que tenías habilidad para ver el futuro? Si mal no recuerdo, apenas lograste pasar la clase de adivinación." Le contestó refunfuñando el hombre.

Y Lucius se echó a reír al ver la cara de indignación de su amigo. "Me siento feliz por ti, Severus. Me sentiría feliz por Harry también, pero aún no he logrado decidir qué es lo que siento por él."

"Es un chico listo. Aún bajo los efectos de la poción sigue siendolo."

"No estoy diciendo lo contrario. Pero con mi última reacción sólo pude comprobar que si llegara a encontrármelo siendo el verdadero Harry Potter volvería a odiarlo en segundos. Y me parece que tú tampoco estás tan seguro de lo que sentirías por él. Este asunto nos ha dado algo que deberíamos considerar con cuidado."

"Pues te diré que no es la primera vez que pienso en todo este asunto. ¿Qué pasaría si la poción fallara? Eso algo que me estaba carcomiendo desde hace mucho tiempo." Lucius le prestó mucha más atención a su amigo, a sus palabras y a la forma en que las decía. La suavidad y serenidad con la que hablaba le hacía pensar que Severus ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. "Desde que... dejé de engañarme con respecto a lo que sentía he temido que ocurra algo parecido a esto. Pero cuando supe que estaba esperando un hijo de Harry mis temores se convirtieron en crueles pesadillas."

"Ver que tus pesadillas se vuelven realidad es suficiente para debilitarte no sólo mentalmente." Severus asintió.

"¿Alguna vez has entregado tú corazón, Lucius? Sé que amaste a Narcisa, pero entregarle el corazón sin condiciones..."

"Eso es algo que no sabría cómo contestarte pero entiendo tu punto y veo a qué te refieres. Nunca fuimos hombres de arriesgar algo tan importante como el corazón. Arriesgamos muchas otras cosas... cosas que podíamos controlar. Pero algo que está tan gobernado por la incertidumbre es lógico que lo guardaramos con más celo."

"Traté..."

"Lo sé. Pero ahora mismo, de alguna forma, tienes la oportunidad de comprobar lo que sucedería si realmente fallara la poción. Lo que pasaría si un día despertaras al lado del verdadero Potter."

"No sé si quiera descubrirlo."

"No tienes nada que perder, Severus. Si sucede lo mejor, entonces descansarás más tranquilo. Si sucediera lo peor entonces... todavía tienes la poción a tu favor." Y Severus supo que Lucius tenía razón. Que no perdía nada con intentar saber si Harry Potter sería capaz de amarlo alguna vez en realidad.

"Lo pensaré." Susurró al cabo de un rato.

* * *

Draco regresó por la noche al hospital para llevarle a Harry lo que le había pedido. Había tardado un poco mientras intentaba sacarle a su esposo qué era lo que había ocurrido entre él y el pelirojo. Pero Jovan no le había soltado ni una sola palabra en todo el camino de regreso. Cuando había regresado de visitar a Harry había encontrado a su esposo con Misha y Ronald conversando animadamente. 

Por alguna razón que Draco no lograba comprender el pelirojo había decidido no entrar a ver a su amigo. Además algo en los ojos azules le daba sensaciones encontradas. Era como mirar una foto donde los que estaban de frente intentaban ocultar lo que sucedía al fondo, muy al fondo donde los verdaderos protagonistas se hallaban.

Sin embargo ahora regresaba solo y sabía que su padre ya se había retirado por lo que quedaba de día. El tiempo que pasó buscando la túnica estuvo meditando en las palabras del pelirojo. ¿Sería cierto que Harry había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo? Pero entonces... ¿eso significaba que se había vuelto amigo del verdadero Harry? Cuántos momentos que atesoraba en su corazón habían sido reales o cuántos serían a costa de una mentira no quería ni comenzar a catalogarlos de esa forma.

Pero aún mientras lo pensaba una voz en su interior le decía que aquel joven a quien había adoptado como su amigo, que se había casado con su padrino y que reía mientras jugaba con sus niños tenía que ser real de alguna forma. Especialmente cuando lo visualizaba jugando con sus hijos, riendo limpiamente, corriendo tras ellos como si fuera un niño también.

Apretó el paquete que llevaba contra su pecho mientras se dirigía hacia el puesto de las enfermeras. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido un amigo como aquel Harry y recordaba una vez haber pensado que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos si confrontaba a Harry acerca de esa mentira que les había vendido a todos?

Comenzaba a entender el dilema de Severus.

Logró sobornar a la enfermera que estaba de guardia con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas hasta que finalmente se encontró en la habitación de Harry. El moreno le sonrió al verlo y Draco suspiró un poco más tranquilo.

"Te traje lo que me pediste." Los ojos verdes se iluminaron con ilusión mientras le entregaba el paquete donde había envuelto la túnica. Harry lo abrió con cuidado y observó extasiado los broches. Algo tenían que lo fascinaban. Draco lo observó con una sonrisa. "Es la túnica que usó Severus cuando renovaron sus votos."

"Es hermosa." Susurró y luego sus ojos se iluminaron aún más como el mismo día en que había sucedido el evento. "¿Cuándo los renovamos?"

"Un año después y debo decir que esa ceremonia fue mucho más hermosa que la primera. No sé cómo explicártelo pero fue más importante que la primera." Harry extendió la túnica sobre la cama aún admirándola.

"La gente se casa todos los días y celebra también sus aniversarios. Pero muy pocos vuelven a casarse con la misma persona. Eso debe ser razón suficiente para hacerlo más especial."

"Tienes razón." Draco lo vio pasar los dedos con reverencia sobre los broches varias veces. Quizás Harry no se daba cuenta, no sabía si era o no a propósito, pero parecía contarlos una y otra vez acariciando cariñosamente el último de arriba.

"Quizás no me dejen conservarla conmigo en la habitación." Suspiró con pena. Draco sintió como si fuera el mismo Harry la tristeza de no poder quedarse con ella pero también la aprehensión de que el día siguiente no la recordara y le pasara algo a la pieza.

"Puedo traértela mañana de nuevo." Sugirió admirando también la túnica y cómo la luz se reflejaba casi mágicamente de los diamantes.

"Te lo agradecería mucho, Draco." Luego de un rato sabía que pronto la enfermera iría a buscarlo a la habitación para pedirle que se retirara y no quería que la próxima vez que necesitara el favor se lo negaran simplemente por no haber cumplido su palabra.

"La enfermera no me dio mucho tiempo, le dije que sólo estaría unos minutos pero puedo tratar de estar un poco más si quieres."

"No te preocupes, sólo espero poder recordarte mañana y que me dejen ver a mi esposo."

"Severus pronto estará lo suficientemente recuperado como para venir a verte. No está muy lejos de este cuarto pero no debes salir de aquí para así evitar que alguien más se contagie."

"No, eso jamás. Esta enfermedad... como se llame, me parece muy cruel. No se la deseo a nadie." El rubio se acercó y lo abrazó brevemente.

"Nos veremos mañana." Y Harry sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo. Sin pensarlo y sin querer a un gesto del moreno la túnica se dobló y quedó empacada nuevamente.

"Lo siento... es como si no pudiera controlarla." Musitó apenado.

"No te preocupes, después que no salgas de aquí no pasará nada demasiado grave." Tomó la túnica y se dispuso a salir.

"Draco... ¿Si ves a mi esposo puedes decirle que lo extraño?"

"Claro, Harry. No olvidaré decírselo a Severus. Se alegrará mucho de saberlo." Y salió sintiendo que el Harry verdadero, el que pensaba era fingido y el desmemoriado eran en esencia, una sola persona.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que ingresaran a Harry en San Mungo y no fue hasta entonces que a Severus se le permitió ir a visitarlo, más por su propia condición que era mucho más delicada de lo que había pensado. 

Además, la habitación de Harry era el único lugar seguro para evitar que la enfermedad se proparagara, fuera del mismo no habían hechizos mágicos que pudieran impedirlo y por ende existía el riesgo de contagio todavía. Por eso su esposo no había recibido permiso para visitarlo.

Era por eso que Severus se hallaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación, vigilado de cerca por una de las enfermeras que no lo había dejado ir solo hasta allí pero que le había asegurado que le permitiría estar a solas con su esposo por unas horas.

Tocó y entró quedándose parado cerca de la puerta donde la enfermera le permitió seguir solo mientras cerraba la puerta. Harry miraba por una de las ventanas hacia el exterior y no fue hasta que Severus se aclaró la garganta que su esposo volteó a verlo.

"Tú eres Severus." La declaración hizo que el hombre sonriera y se acercara con un poco más de confianza.

"Definitivamente. ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Harry frunció el ceño levemente antes de contestar, como si se concentrara con todas sus fuerzas.

"Draco... creo, me ha hablado de ti. Dice que lo ha hecho todos los días porque le pregunto todos los días si él es Severus. Pero esta mañana me trajo esto." Le dijo mostrándole una libreta. "Anoté en ella todo lo que es importante que no olvide y por qué. Dice que así puedo sentirme menos desorientado."

"Entonces has anotado lo más importante."

"Sí." Le extendió la libreta para que la tomara y Severus no pudo negarse. No sólo por la mirada inocente que le daba sino porque él mismo sentía curiosidad de leer lo que había allí. La letra de Harry no eran tan espantosa. Era obvio que se había esmerado esta vez. Cada párrafo estaba enumerado, como si fuera un listado. Pero cada cosa enumerada tenía su debida explicación. Y aunque Severus no era el primero en la lista no pudo evitar sonreír al leer lo que decía el número uno. _Estoy esperando un hijo. Sí, los magos pueden tener hijos propios. Sí, soy un mago y lo más importante, estoy casado con uno. Por eso debo cuidarme, comer bien, dormir bien y descansar apropiadamente._

El segundo párrafo se encabezaba Severus Snape. _Severus Snape es mi esposo. Estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Ambos nos amamos, por eso estamos casados el uno con el otro._

"¿Cómo sabes que nos amamos?" Severus pensó que aún con la pérdida de memoria la poción estaría funcionando lo suficiente para que Harry siguiera enamorado de él ciegamente. El hombre de ojos verdes sonrió a su esposo con inocencia y le dio la misma respuesta que le había dado a Draco cuando preguntó lo mismo.

"Porque te extraño. Porque olvidamos lo que no nos interesa y recordamos lo cotidiano. Pero cuando perdemos un recuerdo precioso sentimos un vacío aquí en el corazón y yo siento ese vacío. Así que debo amarte mucho." Y le sonreía satisfecho de haber llegado a aquella conclusión.

Severus se acercó y se detuvo a su lado pero dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana lo que antes Harry había estado mirando. Era un paisaje encantado porque sabía que en San Mungo ninguna ventana daba al exterior y sin embargo desde allí podían ver un hermoso jardín.

"Una vez me dijiste que sabías qué era lo que te faltaba. Que sabías qué era lo que te causaba ese vacío." Susurró el maestro de pociones recordando aquel momento en el que Harry le había dicho que podía llegar a amar al Severus en el que se había convertido.

"¿Qué era entonces? Así podré anotarlo en las cosas importantes que debo recordar."

"No sé si quieras recordarlo, no es algo que pueda decir con palabras." Harry se acercó aún más a sus espaldas, notando cómo el hombre era un poco más bajo que él y cómo le hubiera sido fácil envolverlo en sus brazos cómodamente. Siguiendo lo que sus instintos desmemoriados le indicaban acarició los brazos de Severus con lentitud de abajo hacia arriba, probando cómo se sentía aquel cuerpo en sus manos cual si fuera primera vez.

"Sea lo que sea... si llena este vacío que siento ahora mismo, necesito saberlo." Severus se giró con lentitud y levantó un poco la barbilla para mirar a su esposo a los ojos. Nunca los había visto tan claros y hermosos como ese día en que lo miraban llenos de la inocencia que el mundo mágico y él mismo le habían arrebatado poco a poco en su momento. Lo amaba tanto y él mismo lo necesitaba tanto que en esos momentos no le importaba si no lo recordaba, si era efecto o no de la poción o cualquier otra cosa. Simplemente quería mostrarle. Aprovechar esa oportunidad única en que parecía haber olvidado la poción y el rencor que alguna vez le había guardado. Una oportunidad de página en blanco.

Con mucha cautela elevó su mano al rostro de Harry y lo inclinó hacia su cuerpo dándole un beso casto, apenas un roce. Harry se quedó quieto, muy quieto. Tanto que temió haber obrado demasiado pronto.

"Házlo de nuevo. Aún siento este vacío." Fue apenas un suspiro pero pudo escucharlo y entender lo mucho que lo necesitaba en esos momentos su esposo. Esta vez no tuvo que inclinarlo hacia sus labios porque Harry, al ver que se preparaba nuevamente para besarlo se inclinó primero encontrándolo a mitad de camino.

Esta vez al roce de labios le siguió el de sus lenguas y sus cuerpos acercándose el uno al otro en busca de calor. Los brazos de Harry lo envolvieron con suavidad como si temiera romperlo y cuando el beso terminó no lo soltaron.

Una sonrisa tímida en los labios de Harry le hizo querer tener cosas que nunca había tenido antes, querer que Harry, el verdadero, lo amara verdaderamente como él había aprendido a amarlo. "Sabía que te amaba, y que te amaba mucho. Y cuando salga de aquí te amaré más." Severus se reclinó sobre su pecho y dio un largo y tembloroso suspiro. Sintió los dedos de Harry acariciarle los cabellos y cerró los ojos sintiéndose finalmente en casa.

* * *

El día que Harry salió de San Mungo tenía todo un contingente esperándolo en la sala del primer piso y al verlos su mano se aferró férreamente a las ropas de Severus quien suspiró con resignación. Quizás los Weasleys no tenían una noción correcta de lo que era _solamente familiares inmediatos_ o quizás simplemente era que no se les podía pedir más. Con todo sonrió para tranquilizar a Harry quien se había rezagado levemente quedando atrás suyo. 

Pero Severus también tenía el presentimiento que no era tan solo por Harry que habían ido al hospital. Especialmente cuando Molly se limpió una lagrimita al comprobar que Severus se notaba algo frágil. Hubiera querido demostrarle a la mujer lo contrario pero no era como si pudiera desmentirla. Se sentía algo débil aún y es que el último episodio aún le pesaba.

De haber podido estaba seguro que todos lo hubieran acompañado hasta la casa, pero dio gracias que no se atrevieron a preguntarlo. Sin embargo, hubo uno del cual no pudo deshacerse aunque quizo.

"Señor Weasley." Lo saludó al verlo en la sala esperándolos. El elfo que había estado tratando de echarlo de la mansión se detuvo en el acto y Severus le pidió a la criatura que fuera preparando la cena incluyendo al huésped sorpresa. Draco también los acompañaba aunque su esposo se había quedado con los niños para no importunarlos con los pequeños ya que ambos necesitaban descanso. "¿Por qué no nos acompaña a cenar? Siéntase como en su propia casa."

Severus escuchó una risita atrás suyo y no era precisamente Draco el que reía. Pero el tono rojo en el rostro de Ronald Weasley hacía resaltar demasiado sus mejillas cual si fuera un enorme bombillo, especialmente sus orejas. "¿Es uno de los Wesaley?" Preguntó Harry asomándose por sobre el hombro de Severus nuevamente y Ron emitió un gruñido bastante pintoresco.

"Es uno de tus amigos, Harry. Pero ya aprendí a aceptar todo de ti, hasta los errores de juicio de tu niñez."

"Gracias, Severus, siempre tan lleno de humor." Respondió secamente el pelirojo.

"No recuerdo su nombre... no recuerdo haberlo visto en el hospital."

"Ya lo recordarás, Harry. Te aseguro que ya lo recordarás." Añadió Draco con una sonrisa. "¿Por que no van y descansan un poco mientras es hora de cenar. Yo entretendré al señor Weasley."

"No quiero descansar." Exclamó Harry con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos. "Quiero ver toda la casa, quiero ver si puedo recordar algo."

"Amor, no te esfuerces demasiado. Recuerda lo que dijo el medimago. Todo volverá a su tiempo." Harry hizo un leve puchero que hizo que Severus sonriera a su vez. "Pero puedo mostrarte nuestro cuarto, quizás te traiga algunos recuerdos." La media sonrisa de Severus hizo que Ron volviera a ponerse rojo y que Draco carraspeara levemente.

"Eso sería maravilloso." Susurró con cierta emoción pobremente disimulada el ojiverde mientras ignoraba las reacciones de sus acompañantes. Severus lo tomó de la mano y Harry accedió de inmediato a ir tras su esposo. Era como ver a un par de jovencitos recién casados a los que no les importaba si estaban o no a solas. Pero no era como si pudieran decir algo puesto que eran Draco y Ronald quienes invadían el espacio de ambos y no al revés.

Los vieron subir las escaleras como dos chiquillos a punto de hacer una travesura y Draco tuvo que reír al ver la expresión del pelirojo. "¿Qué miras tanto, Weasley? Están casados así que cierra la boca." Con un golpe seco el pelirojo hizo lo que se le decía y cerró la boca despegando finalmente los ojos de las dos figuras que desaparecían por el pasillo del segundo piso.

"Es... un poco dificil para mí... aún cuando sé lo que sé. ¿Entiendes?"

"Claro que te entiendo. Pero deberías hacer lo que yo." Ron arqueó una ceja mientras seguía al rubio que se movía en dirección a la cocina.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Aceptar a los amigos tal cual son. Incluyendo sus decisiones." El auror lo miró algo sorprendido por la respuesta y el aplomo con el que admitía que no dejaría de ser amigo de Harry.

Draco se reclinó de la barra de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos mirando al pelirojo con detenimiento. "No sé por qué pensaste que sería buena idea recibir a Harry aquí en la casa, pero ya que estás aquí tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte."

"Sabes perfectamente que puedo soportar cualquier interrogatorio y no decir nada. Así que espero no albergues demasiadas esperanzas en que conteste todo."

"Pues al menos podrías tener la decencia de decirme qué fue lo que hablaste con mi esposo en el hospital." Draco fue testigo de cómo Ronald Weasley perdió levemente el color y comenzó a tartamudear un poco. "Jovan no quiso decirme qué fue lo que hablaron pero sé, y no intentes negarlo, que hay algo extraño. Jo nunca se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a entretener antiguos compañeros de clases mios, mucho menos los que pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor."

"Ahh... ese... pequeño asunto... Pues verás..." A cada momento el pelirojo perdía más el color y la capacidad de hablar hasta que finalmente Draco lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano. Un gesto que incluía su varita.

"Weasley, o hablas claro y vas al grano o te prometo que encontraré una forma de que haber escupido babosas sea un buen recuerdo en tu cabeza."

* * *

Severus entró con cautela a la habitación de ambos y observó con deleite la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Harry. 

"Perder la memoria tiene una ventaja. Puedes volver a apreciar las cosas que se habían vuelto cotidianas." Le dijo con serena admiración en su voz. "Todo es tan hermoso."

"Me halaga que te guste. Tú mismo lo decoraste." Severus sonrió ampliamente con la sonrisa de sorpresa que le devolvió su esposo.

"Seguramente parezco un tonto."

"Nunca. Eres el chico más listo que jamás conocí." Le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le daba un corto beso.

"Me gusta cuando haces eso." Susurró el ojiverde en un tono más bajo y Severus se sintió derretir de felicidad. "Házlo de nuevo." Y Severus no le negó el pedido.

Aquellos brazos lo rodearon de inmediato y lo pegaron completamente con un suspiro.

"Sé que te amo, Severus. Yo sé que te amo." Susurraron aquellos labios con inocencia y se sintió revivir de inmediato.

"Espero que sepas que yo también te amo, pase lo que pase, Harry. Pase lo que pase." Y esa era una promesa que cumpliría sin importar lo que le costara.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer. Y por cierto, aquí no se acaba la historia, por si acaso lo pensaron.  



	10. Capítulo 10

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"Amo Draco... el Amo Severus y el Amo Harry no pueden bajar a cenar ahora." Replicó nervioso el elfo doméstico que había ido a avisarle a la pareja que la cena estaba lista.

"Me lo imaginaba. ¿Quieres cenar ya, Weasley?" Preguntó con cara de aburrimiento el rubio.

"Perdí mi apetito, Malfoy." Gruñó el pelirojo desde su asiento.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa cínica. "¿Por qué? No me digas que unas tontas arañas pueden quitarte el apetito. Pensé que habías superado esa etapa. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar si no has aprendido a controlar lo que escupe tu boca? Hablas cuando no debes y callas cuando no debes."

"Me pregunto si tú has superado tu temor a los hipogrifos porque a la pequeña Hermione Granger ya no tienes que temerle." Draco torció los labios en respuesta y se sentó a la mesa a donde el elfo doméstico le sirvió la cena.

"Yo no era el único que la respetaba, si mal no recuerdo." El rubio comió en silencio un rato mientras su acompañante se limitaba a observar hacia la chimenea que podía verse desde el comedor en la sala. "Más que lista era muy paciente. Tenía que serlo para soportarlos a ambos durante tanto tiempo."

Claro que Draco había conocido el otro lado de Hermione Granger. Había sido la última de las amistades que Harry había conservado a su lado luego de aquel drástico cambio. Realmente había sido una lástima que su inteligencia se perdiera de aquella forma tan absurda. Justo cuando comenzaba a tomarle cierto cariño. Ella siempre había intentado darle el beneficio de la duda aún cuando era obvio que a Draco no le interesaba que se lo diera. Pero cuando había notado que su padrino disfrutaba las conversaciones en las cuales ambos se enfrascaban, ya fuera acerca de pociones o del Ministerio se permitió bajar la guardia un poco.

"Hermione no era paciente, Malfoy. Sólo seguía las instrucciones cuando la situación lo ameritaba, como una poción. Si quieres que una poción funcione tienes que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Aplicaba su famoso método a practicamente todo lo que quería conquistar, ya fuera un examen o nuestra amistad." Le respondió como si fuera un hecho.

"Aún me sorprende que puedas hablar de ella... así sin problemas." Susurró Draco mirando atentamente el perfil del pelirojo.

Ron bajó la mirada levemente tomando un profundo suspiro y se levantó de la mesa dejando a Draco y acercándose a la chimenea. "A ella le hubiera gustado que siguiera adelante, que siguieramos adelante los dos. No iba a llevarle también la contraria en eso." El rubio se limpió con la servilleta de tela y dejó la comida para seguir al pelirojo a la sala.

"Sabes... no me sorprende que fuera ella quien descubriera a Harry primero que nadie. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo permitir que continuara con la farsa." Los ojos grises intentaban descubrir ya fuera en la postura del pelirojo o en su cara algún secreto que le permitiera hablar como si nada de la joven hechicera.

"¿Farsa?" Ron dejó escapar una leve risa incrédula mientras meneaba la cabeza. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su túnica y se giró para mirar al rubio con una sonrisa ladeada. "No lo entiendes todavía¿verdad, Malfoy?" Volvió a menear la cabeza y se balanceó levemente en sus talones mirando al techo de la habitación como si pidiera paciencia para explicarle a un niño. "Espera, creo que si lo entiendes, muy pero muy en el fondo lo sabes pero te cuesta aceptarlo en voz alta y frente a tí mismo." Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad. "Harry fingió lo suficiente para que pensaran que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción."

"La poción del Amor Eterno. Claro que tenía que fingir estar enamorado de Severus."

"Sólo de Severus. Pero eso no incluye hacerse amigo de todos sus amigos o querer a los hijos de su ahijado. No incluye hacerse amigo de tus amigos y querer pasar tiempo contigo." Le dijo señalándolo. "El único que debía existir en el corazón de Harry era Severus, sin espacio para nadie más. Pero en ese corazón hay mucha gente." Draco se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo, demasiado por lo que Ron se volvió nuevamente hacia el fuego de la chimenea. "Admito que soy un egoísta. Pero no puedes culparme. La única razón por la que quiero confrontar a Harry es porque lo extraño. Extraño el tiempo que pasabamos juntos. Los momentos que compartíamos como amigos... como hermanos, los sueños que teníamos. Harry no necesita que lo confronte con nada. Puedo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso normal, que regrese a su mundo y quedarme callado y nada malo sucedería. No sabes lo que se siente tener que enterrar a alguien que sigue vivo. Saber que respira, que ríe, que ama y que ya no puedes ser parte de nada de eso."

El dolor en la voz del pelirojo era evidente para Draco que lo conocía hasta cierto punto y eso era mucho decir. También tenía razón en otra cosa el pelirojo y era que Harry no tenía que haber fingido el ser su amigo a menos que Severus se lo ordenara y dudaba mucho que su padrino se lo hubiera ordenado. De hecho... Severus en un principio se había sentido agradecido de que buscara amistarse con el Gryffindor para así poder tener un respiro. Al principio un respiro de las atenciones de Harry porque no estaba enamorado pero luego, aún enamorado, necesitaba alejar la tentación de pasar todo el día con el moreno para así poder trabajar. Y esa amistad, de no haberla querido, no habría tenido que fingirla. Harry podía haberse quedado todo el tiempo al lado de Severus pero había aceptado su presencia e incluso había llegado a buscarla por sí mismo.

"No sé lo que se siente... pero puedo imaginarlo. Ya no podría simplemente cerrar los ojos e ignorar que alguna vez estuvo en mi vida. Harry es un ser que le cambia la vida a cualquiera que se lo permita." Susurró Draco con sinceridad haciendo que Ron cambiara la vista y tragara con trabajo.

"Creo que es hora de irme. Me esperan en casa." Comentó con voz temblorosa rogando porque el rubio no notara el leve temblor de sus manos.

"¿Una cita?" El pelirojo dio un resoplido pero no se dignó a darle una respuesta irónica, ni siquiera le dio una mirada remotamente asesina. Apenas levantó una mano en señal de despedida y sacó su varita para desaparecer. Draco dio unos pasos nerviosos en su dirección. "Te molestaría aceptarme una invitación a cenar? Ya sabes... así podríamos hablar más detenidamente este asunto." Ron meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿En tu casa?" Preguntó por lo bajo sin voltearse a verlo. Draco no respondió, aturdido por la actitud del pelirojo y por sus propias acciones. Jovan lo mataría si lo invitaba sin consultarle primero. "Eso pensé. Estaré en el _extranjero_ un par de semanas. Creo que será tiempo suficiente para que Harry recupere sus recuerdos y decida si desea verme o no en realidad. Hasta entonces, Malfoy." El sonido de látigo característico de las desapariciones se escuchó antes que Draco pudiera reaccionar en realidad y para cuando lo hizo tampoco había tenido la intención de detener al pelirojo.

Decidió que sería mejor regresarse a la casa y así tranquilizar a su esposo por lo que echando una última mirada a las escaleras y al pasillo hizo aparecer una pequeña nota y tomó un puñado de polvos flu, arrojándolos a la chimenea donde fue envuelto por la llamarada verde que lo llevaría a la chimenea de su casa.

* * *

"Harry." Gimió Severus sintiéndose cerca de aquel punto en el cual no podría regresar. Bajo su cuerpo el cuerpo de Harry se arqueaba deliciosamente. Los días adicionales en el hospital casi lo habían enloquecido. Todas las veces que había ido a visitar a su esposo le había preguntado si era Severus a lo que él pacientemente había contestado afirmativamente. A esa charla había seguido la rutina de besos y caricias que no podía llegar a más para luego pasarse el día uno en los brazos del otro mientras Harry intentaba recordar. Pero finalmente los días de cuarentena terminaron y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más se quedaba en la memoria de su esposo. Cuando por fin las memorias comenzaron a regresar los medimagos firmaron los documentos de alta.

Ahora Harry acababa de llegar a la casa y estaba claramente asombrado con todo lo que veía pero su atención no había estado demasiado tiempo en sus alrededores. Prontamente la había puesto toda en su esposo pues alegaba que recordar su anatomía era lo primero que tenía en su lista de pendientes. Y aún cuando Severus se sentía un poco débil esa era una petición que no iba a negarle, menos cuando él deseaba lo mismo.

Por eso se hallaban en esos precisos momentos enfrascados en aquella sensual danza de cuerpos. La piel de ambos brillaba con el sudor mientras se besaban y acariciaban a plenitud. Severus movía rítmicamente sus caderas contra las de su esposo rozando con su sexo el sexo de Harry de quien dejaba escapar los sonidos más dulce que jamás hubiera escuchado. Sabía que estaba muy cerca por cómo incrementaban aquellos eróticos sonidos y Severus no podía hacer nada más para evitar llegar él también.

Inclinó su boca y lo besó a consciencia mientras se sentía caer en el blanco abismo y los muslos de Harry lo aprisionaban con fuerza al momento de tensarse. De inmediato la calidez que se derramó sobre su estómago lo hizo tensarse en respuesta emitiendo un largo y ronco gruñido de placer al que hacían eco los jadeos satisfechos de su esposo.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pecho bajo el suyo sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se derretía deliciosamente y que Harry lo abrazaba con fuerza besándole el rostro sin reparos.

"Te amo." Susurró con ojos cerrados.

"Yo también te amo." Le respondió el moreno de largos cabellos y con esas últimas palabras se dejó ir en un sueño tranquilo.

Esa noche, cuando Severus bajó a la cocina recordó que Draco había estado en la casa y por unos momentos se sintió mal de haberlo dejado solo con el joven Weasley. Pero al leer la nota sonrió, su ahijado tenía mucho tacto en no haberlos interrumpido.

Harry bajó minutos más tarde con una enorme sonrisa y observando aún sus alrededores con admiración apenas contenida. "¿Dónde están Draco y el Weasley?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Aunque tú le llamas Ron. Nos dejaron solos."

"¿Por qué nos esperó aquí en la casa y no en el hospital como los demás?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Severus y depositaba un beso en su nuca.

"Harry..."

"Mmhh... no puedo evitarlo." Se disculpó sin pizca de remordimiento. "Háblame de ese Weasley."

"Bien. Pero antes le pediré algo a los elfos si no te importa. Yo sí tengo hambre y debes recordar que no puedes saltarte las comidas, órdenes médicas." Severus hizo como le había dicho ordenando algo liviano y que se lo llevaran a la sala de estar. Los elfos les llevaron emparedados y jugo de calabaza con mora.

Se sentaron en uno de los amplios muebles, uno al lado del otro, Harry practicamente echado sobre las piernas de su esposo mientras Severus acariciaba los cabellos que llevaba sueltos para su deleite.

"Ese Weasley, Ron Weasley, lo conociste en tu primer año si mal no recuerdo. Llegaron practicamente juntos a Hogwarts. Supongo que se conocieron en el tren o algo." Harry recordó una rana de chocolate saltar por la ventana y a un chico intentar cambiarle el color a su rata.

"El tren... el Expreso de Hogwarts." Exclamó con alegría y Severus no pudo menos que sonreír con benignidad.

"Así es. El Expreso de Hogwarts. Tú y Ronald siempre fueron muy unidos, como hermanos. Su familia practicamente te adoptó como uno de ellos, por eso los viste esperándote cuando salías del hospital."

"¿Pero si eramos tan buenos amigos por qué no me visitó?" Preguntó arrugando el ceño.

"Eso es algo que no sabría decirte. Pero el que se presentara aquí en la casa para recibirte fue un gesto muy amable de su parte. Un poco sorpresivo pero amable."

"Creo que no le caes muy bien." Musitó inseguro.

El rostro de Severus se ensombreció levemente antes de responder con cautela. "No lo culpo. Les hice la vida imposible en la escuela."

"¿En la escuela¿Fuiste uno de mis profesores?"

"El que más detestabas." Le confesó con seriedad.

"Entonces el amor que nos tenemos es mucho." El que Harry pudiera relacionarlo todo con el amor no terminaba de sorprenderle.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Es fácil amar a quien te cae bien... pero amar a quien no te agrada... y lograr que te ame de vuelta..."

"Tienes mucha razón. Porque el amor que te tengo puede más que la aversión que alguna vez sintiera por tí."

"Gané tu corazón para mí." Susurró Harry con jactanciosa alegría que Severus no pudo recriminarle.

"Mocoso engreído." Lo amonestó con cariño. "También tenían una amiga, una muy buena amiga que hoy día no está con nosotros. Su nombre era Hermione Granger y tú la amabas como a una hermana. Entre ella, Ronald y tú formaban una especie de hermandad que se conocía como el Trío Dorado de Dumbledore."

"Hermione Granger... ese nombre me hace recordar cosas raras."

"¿Cosas raras?"

"Sí, libros. Bibliotecas. Elfos. Medias de colores." Cerró los ojos concentrándose. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Murmuró moviendo un dedo de la misma forma que movería una varita y el emparedado sobre la mesa comenzó a flotar.

"La señorita Granger era muy talentosa. No creo que existiera un libro que hubiera escapado a sus manos. Además de una buena memoria tenía una mente muy ágil."

"Hablas en pasado."

"Eso es porque la señorita Granger sufrió una enfermedad muy grave, Harry. Por eso ya no está con nosotros. De tus amistades fue la que más acertada me ha parecido."

"Me hubiera gustado verla. Recordarla."

"Siempre que no la recuerdes con tristeza no me opondré a que lo hagas. A ella no le hubiera gustado." Harry bajó el emparedado y recordó el tercer nombre.

"¿Y Dumbledore¿Quién es él?"

"Dumbledore, hace mucho que no vamos a visitarlo. Casi seis años. Está algo entrado en edad pero fue nuestro mentor."

"Podríamos ir a verlo entonces. Quizás recuerde algo."

"Claro, amor. Cuando estemos un poco más repuestos¿te parece?" Harry asintió y permitió que Severus comiera finalmente. Pero las preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza inquietándolo. Intentaría ser paciente todo lo que pudiera, sólo esperaba serlo lo suficiente.

Severus le parecía el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra y no se sentía con deseos de separarse de él ni por un instante. Era como una adicción escuchar su voz y sus dedos sobre su cuerpo eran suficiente incentivo para hacerlo volar, ni que decir cuando usaba sus labios. Hubiera querido sentirlo dentro suyo pero sabía que aún no estaba completamente recuperado.

Por el momento sabía que le faltaban muchas cosas por recordar y aunque la ansiedad de querer saberlas lo mantenía inusualmente alerta, la compañía de Severus lo tranquilizaba y relajaba completamente. Eso era lo que le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto, donde tenía que estar. Y por el momento, eso era suficiente.

* * *

"Harry... ¿te gustaría acompañarme al Callejón Diagon?" Preguntó Draco una semana y media luego de que Harry saliera del hospital. El moreno no se cansaba de pasar todo el día con Severus pero un rinconcito de su mente le decía que necesitaba un poco de descanso también. Draco le había sugerido un par de veces salir pero no era hasta ahora que lo venía a considerar realmente.

"¿Sev?" El aludido se volteó hacia su esposo como preguntándole si tenía permiso para ir.

"Harry, claro que puedes ir con Draco. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo. Además, Merlín sabe que necesito un poco de descanso." Dijo con una sonrisa que desmentía el que se quisiera deshacer de su esposo.

"Lo decía por si se te antojaba venir con nosotros." Respondió el moreno haciendo un puchero.

"No, Harry, vayan ustedes. Yo los espero aquí cuando regresen."

Le dio un beso a su esposo antes de señalarle con un dedo. "Pero promete que no irás a preparar pociones. Es malo para tí y para el bebé." Apenas Harry había comenzado a recordar cosas más y más importantes Severus le había dicho del bebé, cosa que había puesto a Harry de un humor exhuberantemente alegre. Era como si Severus fuera a cumplirle su más ansiado sueño y en esos días se había esmerado por complacer cada antojo consciente o inconsciente de su esposo. Todos menos permitirle preparar pociones como era su costumbre.

"Lo prometo. Nada de pociones y tú no te canses demasiado." Harry asintió para luego despedirse con un profundo beso que hizo que Draco enrojeciera levemente.

"No tardaremos mucho. ¿Verdad Dray?" El rubio asintió y finalmente ambos se despedían desde la puerta de la mansión. Concentrándose mientras Harry asía su hombro con firmeza Draco se apareció en el punto más seguro y más cercano al Caldero Chorreante. Harry miró todo con interés y saludó al dueño con familiaridad haciendo que Draco arqueara una ceja con cierto asombro. El moreno se encogió de hombros en un gesto muy suyo al sentir la interrogante en los ojos azul metálico.

"¿A dónde iremos primero?" Preguntó Harry cuando estuvieron a punto de ingresar al Callejón Diagon a través del Caldero Chorreante.

"Tan solo daremos una vuelta, quizás veas algo que te ayude a recordar, como Tom." Entraron y de inmediato fueron rodeados por el ambiente del famoso Callejón Diagon.

"Me gusta este lugar." Exclamó Harry repentinamente y Draco echó a reír discretamente al ver la emoción en el rostro. Realmente debía ser una experiencia única poder mirar el callejón con la misma ilusión que la primera vez que lo había visto.

"Imagino que sí." Bromeó y Harry le dio un leve empujón. Pasaron dos buenas horas simplemente mirando los puestos y negocios del callejón, entrando a uno que otro pero mayormente Draco se había limitado a explicarle qué vendían en cada uno y demás. Llegaron finalmente hasta el puesto de los Gemelos Weasleys y Draco no le encubrió el detalle. Por esa razón Harry le pidió que entraran a ver.

"¡Harry!" Exclamaron al unísono los hermanos al verle entrar y el moreno esbozó una sonrisa cálida. "¡Qué bueno tenerte por aquí!" De inmediato se vio entre medio de los gemelos. "¿Cómo te sientes¿Qué haces por aquí tan pronto¿No deberías estar descansando?"

"Hey, tranquilos. Sólo estamos dando un paseo. ¿Cierto? Nada de qué preocuparse." Los gemelos finalmente se fijaron con quién andaba Harry. George se le acercó con una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa.

"Draco Malfoy. Hemos esperado mucho para que vinieras a visitarnos. Tenemos algo justamente pensando en ti." Lo tomó de los hombros y Draco se tensó de inmediato como esperando que de un momento a otro le cambiara el color de cabello o su ropa desapareciera. Harry dejó escapar una risita al ver la mirada que suplicaba ayuda en su dirección y antes que pudiera negarse ya había desaparecido con George en el cuarto trasero de la tienda.

"Harry... sabemos que seguramente no lo recuerdas, pero no vamos a permitir que lo olvides. Tú eres uno de los socios de este negocio. Fue gracias a ti que pudimos levantarlo en primer lugar." Le dijo con una sonrisa Fred y Harry abrió los verdes ojos con sorpresa.

"¿En serio?"

"Te doy mi palabra de mago. No te hemos vuelto a enviar bromas porque Severus amenazó con rompernos la crisma si volvíamos a enviarte una."

"Oh. No recuerdo haberle hecho bromas a Sev."

"Porque no eran inocentes bromitas." El pelirojo le dirigió una mirada llena de picardía y Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender y enrojeció notablemente. A su mente vinieron imágenes de una colcha-broma que dejaba a quien se metiera bajo ella desnudo y hábilmente atado con una gran cinta rosada, moño incluído. "Sabía que recordarías eso... todo lo que tenga que ver con Severus seguramente lo recordarás más rápido." Le dijo sin pizca de verguenza el gemelo. "Queríamos que supieras que siempre estaremos aquí para lo que se te ofrezca, Harry. Te debemos mucho más que el capital inicial de nuestro negocio." Le dijo con más seriedad.

"Gracias. No lo olvidaré aunque me gustaría recordar mucho más de ustedes." Le respondió con sinceridad. En esos momentos Draco salía acompañado de George, su rostro tan rojo como un tomate, especialmente sus orejas y un paquete en las manos.

"Te aseguro que después de esto lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano, mansito como un cordero." Le susurraba el gemelo a Draco con voz cómplice. Fred carraspeó suavemente sin poder esconder la sonrisa de su rostro. "A Harry no le ofrezco nada por el momento, es obvio que ya tiene a Severus donde quiere." Esta vez fue Harry el que enrojeció.

"Creo que ya es hora de regresar. Le dijimos a Severus que no tardaríamos demasiado." Exclamó Draco antes que pudieran siquiera comentarle acerca de lo que llevaba en las manos. "Y ya llevamos mucho tiempo en el callejón. Nos tendrán que disculpar." Los gemelos pusieron caras compugnidas que intentaban en vano esconder la sonrisa que les asomaba.

"Harry, tienes que regresar pronto y ver los nuevos prototipos que tenemos. Estoy seguro que te encantarán." Exclamó George al ver que Draco iba ya empujando a Harry fuera de la tienda.

"Y no olvides traer a Severus. Quizás podamos convencerlo de que algunas bromas valen la pena."

Salieron de la tienda casi a tropezones y Harry apenas alcanzó a agitar el brazo en señal de despedida. Al salir comenzó a reír como un desquiciado mientras iban en dirección a la salida del callejón. Draco lo observaba enfurruñado pero al final tuvo que reír también pues la risa del moreno era contagiosa. Se sentía como si tuviera trece o catorce años nuevamente, riendo sin preocupaciones. Fue entonces que lo vio. Apenas hizo contacto visual el hombre se bajó la capucha y desapareció por uno de los callejones aledaños.

Su risa se apagó un poco y la preocupación se reflejó de inmediato en sus ojos grises pero continuó caminando al lado de Harry quien sonreía ampliamente ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. "Debemos apurarnos, Harry. No quiero que Sev nos de un sermón por haber tardado tanto." De buena gana el moreno apuró el paso mientras Draco miraba a sus alrededores tan disimuladamente como podía, moviendo su mano a la varita en su bolsillo.

Respiró más tranquilo cuando pasaron el umbral hacia el Londres Muggle. Desde allí se aparecieron en la mansión donde Severus ya los esperaba un poco impacientes.

"Finalmente aparecen. Ya me estaba preguntando a dónde se podrían haber metido. Es hora del almuerzo."

"Ah... padrino... había quedado de acompañar a Jovan al almuerzo. Es que tengo par de puntos que ganarme."

"¿Otra vez?" Draco simplemente asintió pero en sus ojos Severus pudo ver la preocupación.

"Yo creo que no es el almuerzo lo que te interesa." Replicó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa y Draco aprovechó para achacarle su prisa al paquete que llevaba en las manos.

"Pues... quizás eso me gane los puntos que necesito." Se obligó a sonreír aún sabiendo que su padrino lo observaba atentamente. "Así que mejor me adelanto." Hizo ademán de dirigirse a la chimenea mientras que Harry abrazaba a Severus y le plantaba un beso.

"Mmmhh... te extrañé." Murmuró contento. Severus aprovechó el instante para darle una mirada interrogante a su ahijado por encima del hombro de su esposo. Draco no hizo sonido alguno pero Severus pudo leer los labios que le decían _quédate en la casa_. Eso junto a la seriedad que veía en sus ojos lo hizo asentir levemente y Draco se deslizó en silencio hacia la chimenea.

"Yo también te extrañé, amor. Tengo hambre." Harry sonrió y tomó la mano del hombre para dirigirlo a la cocina y Severus le siguió dócilmente mientras en su cabeza se arremolinaban cientos de ideas. Si Draco estaba preocupado entonces el asunto era serio.

* * *

"¡Comadreja!" Gritó asomándose a la chimenea. "Maldita Comadreja del Demonio. ¿Dónde diablos estás?" Volvió a gritar. Al momento el rostro del mentado auror apareció en las llamas. A Draco siempre le desorientaba que al verlo en la chimenea su rostro se viera más real que los demás ya que no tenía que imaginar el color de los cabellos.

"¡Te escuché la primera vez, Hurón!" Gruñó en el fuego la imagen.

"¿Lo viste?"

"Claro que lo vi. No soy tan estúpido. Pero perdimos el rastro en cuanto lo miraste. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?" Le reclamó furioso y Draco se recordó que Ronald Weasley no estaba presente físicamente para volver a su lugar frente a la chimenea. "Estoy aquí con el Niño Bonito y estamos intentando identificar la firma mágica del sujeto."

El rostro de Ron desapareció de la chimenea y en su lugar apareció el de Misha. "No hemos podido identificarlo pero sí sabemos que es uno de los responsables del ataque en el restaurante."

"Maldición."

"¿Sospecha algo?" Preguntó en voz baja y Draco negó.

"El león no sospecha nada pero le avisé a la serpiente que se quedara tranquila. Estaré con ustedes en una hora, si posible antes." Misha asintió y la comunicación terminó abruptamente. Draco tomó nuevamente el paquete que le habían dado los gemelos y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. La sorpresa de Jovan tendría que esperar todavía un poco más. Mientras tanto sólo podrían disfrutar el almuerzo. Suspiró resignado. Tan sólo eso lo iba a poner de malas nuevamente con su pareja.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	11. Capítulo 11

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry despertó esa mañana con la sensación de que ese día sería uno genial. Su esposo aún dormía plácidamente a su lado y hoy podía recordar perfectamente lo mucho que lo amaba, la forma en que lo deseaba y lo feliz que le hacía saber que estuviera allí a su lado. Metió la mano bajo la colcha asegurándose de que estuviera agradablemente tibia antes de deslizarla bajo la camisa del pijama de su esposo y acariciar suavemente su vientre. Aún no se notaba nada, al igual que tampoco en su cuerpo se notaba teniendo menos tiempo que Severus pero le hacía ilusión y no podía resistirse. 

Su mano se posó con la palma abierta sin rozar demasiado para no despertarlo pero no tuvo mucha suerte. Aquellos írises como ónix se abrieron levemente provocando una sonrisa en el pálido rostro.

"Buenos días." Murmuró con voz ronca Severus al sentir que Harry se acercaba más a su cuerpo.

"Buenos días, amor." Susurró de vuelta. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" Preguntó cuando Severus se pegó más a su cuerpo y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

"No, no tienes que preocuparte por eso." Murmuró adormilado y con ojos cerrados intentando quedarse dormido nuevamente. "Quédate en la cama." Le instó con palabras apenas entendibles y Harry sonrió nuevamente.

"Pero hoy se activará el traslador de Albus. ¿Recuerdas?"

"No hasta después de las diez."

"Está bien." Susurró acunándolo en sus brazos para darle un beso en los suaves cabellos negros. Severus suspiró con agrado y pareció quedarse dormido nuevamente. Mientras tanto se dedicó a acariciar esos cabellos por instinto más que nada pues su mirada comenzó a perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

Albus Dumbledore. El nombre le traía ahora unos cuantos recuerdos. Bombones de limón y el suave cantar de un ave. Severus le había descrito al hombre. Largas barbas blancas al igual que sus cabellos. Levemente arrugado pero con ojos llenos de vida tras unos lentes de media luna y siempre vestido de forma algo excéntrica para un mago. También le había explicado que a pesar de su apariencia seguía siendo un mago muy poderoso, aún cuando al parecer la edad estuviera acabando con sus viejos huesos.

Estaba algo ansioso por ver al antiguo director porque si bien algunas memorias habían regresado sin problemas otras como que se negaban testarudamente a facilitarle las cosas. Quizás el director tuviera algo más que contarle ya que según Severus había tenido acceso más íntimo a su historial y a sus memorias. En esa ocasión le había preguntado a su esposo si alguna vez le había contado de su pasado. El hombre se había puesto algo serio y meditativo. Finalmente le había confesado que tan sólo un par de veces había tenido acceso a sus memorias.

Esa fue la oportunidad de contarle a Harry que había sido también su profesor de _oclumancia_ aunque en esos momentos su intención no había sido enseñarle sino molestarle. Pero también le había confesado que en esos momentos no había visto más que un par de memorias acerca de sus tíos y primo. Por otro lado, Severus sí se dedicó a hablarle de su madre y de su padre y de todo el asunto de la profecía aunque no en detalle, prometiéndole que en otro momento podrían hablar de ello con más calma. Aunque esa última petición, hecha con nervioso cuidado y que Harry ignoró en esos momentos sería examinada más tarde en detalle por el moreno de ojos verdes.

Dejó que Severus durmiera hasta cerca de las nueve menos cuarto cuando finalmente no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo para que el hombre pudiera desayunar y prepararse para lo inminente.

"Harry." Lo había llamado con suavidad su esposo cuando ya preparados esperaban en la sala de la casa a que llegara la hora de activarse el traslador. Harry le dedicó entonces una mirada curiosa al ver las líneas de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede ahora, Sev?" Le preguntó como si fuera un niño. Los dedos de su esposo se entrelazaron con los suyos mientras su pulgar acariciaba con suavidad su mano.

"¿Estás consciente de que no siempre tuvimos una historia feliz?" La mirada de Severus parecía buscar algo en la suya, alguna señal de algo que no estaba seguro de conocer. ¿Qué tenía que ver la historia si tan sólo era eso? Pasado entre los dos. El presente era el único que contaba. Pero muy profundo podía intuír que la respuesta era importante para Severus mientras otra voz le decía que también lo era para él. Demasiado importante para no tomarlo en cuenta.

"No recuerdo toda nuestra historia, amor. Pero sé que es algo que no puede ser tan importante como lo mucho que te amo." Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que reconoció al instante. ¿Por qué importaba tanto su respuesta?

Harry tenía la impresión de que no eran una pareja común. Pero claro, siendo que se llevaban casi dos décadas. Pero Draco le había segurado que dos décadas entre magos no eran nada. No entendía por qué Severus siempre prefería rodear algunos de sus recuerdos, especialmente aquellos que se negaban a regresar con claridad. Tan sólo podía intuir que en el pasado de ambos había algo que lo preocupaba grandemente, pero mientras Severus se negara a afrontarlo no veía cómo podía disipar sus dudas.

"¿Listo, Harry?" La voz profunda lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrió con calidez.

"Tan listo como podría estarlo."

"Sujétate fuerte." La sala a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y los colores se fueron confundiendo mientras giraban. Soltó el traslador pero no las manos de su esposo. El viaje terminó suavemente cuando fueron depositados frente a un par de puertas de oscuro roble que se abrieron levemente dejando ver a una mujer mayor de cabellos grises ondulados recogidos brevemente en la base de la nuca.

"Bienvenidos a la casa de Albus. Por aquí, caballeros." Severus se inclinó a modo de saludo y cuando Harry lo imitó y la mujer sonrió sintió que la conocía de toda una vida por lo que sonrió ampliamente provocando la curiosidad de su esposo.

"Disculpe, mi señora. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?" Preguntó sin poder contenerse y con algo de ansiedad. La mujer comenzó a caminar y ambos hombres la siguieron.

"Tal vez nos hemos visto en alguna ocasión. Pero Albus me ha comentado acerca de su reciente enfermedad y entiendo que sienta curiosidad. Nos hemos hablado un par de veces, soy la enfermera de Albus, Mía, aunque usted me ha conocido como la enfermera Bakó. Pero si su curiosidad se refiere a si llegamos a ser amigos, señor Snape, entonces debo indicarle que lamentablemente no nos hemos conocido más allá del mero formalismo." Harry pareció decepcionado pero la mujer se limitó a sonreír cuando llegando a las habitaciones de Albus les abrió la puerta. "Albus los ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo ya."

Severus asintió, sabía a lo que se refería la mujer. Una de las personas a la cual se había negado a ver Harry era Albus. Le había parecido extraño en su momento ya que si bien el joven se había alejado de sus amigos por razones válidas, el anciano nunca le había dado razón aparente para alejarse.

Cuando entraron estuvo pendiente a todas y cada una de las reacciones de su esposo al ver al anciano quien estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un escritorio mientras una pluma encantada escribía por él.

"Harry." La voz antes fuerte parecía un poco ajada pero los ojos del hombre seguían tan claros y brillantes como el cielo recién lavado por la lluvia. "Harry, qué alegría verte nuevamente." Harry se acercó al anciano de bondadoso rostro y se dejó examinar sin poder recordar demasiado. "¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días?" Le preguntó y Harry sonrió por cortesía.

"He estado bien, señor Dumbledore."

"Albus, Harry, díme Albus, por favor. Pero siéntate. Severus, a tí también quería verte. Hace mucho que no venías a visitarme. Me he enterado de las buenas noticias." Dijo con una sonrisa complacida el anciano mientras extendía la mano hacia Severus quien la tomó de vuelta con algo de bochorno. Harry sonrió al entender a qué se refería. "¿Un dulce de limón?" Preguntó como era su costumbre y el moreno de ojos verdes se quedó pensativo un rato antes de responder.

"Uno, por favor." Tomó el dulce que se le ofrecía y tras ellos aparecieron sillas a donde el anciano les indicó que por favor se sentaran.

"También me han comunicado las buenas noticias tuyas, Harry. Felicidades a ambos."

"Muchas gracias, Albus." Y Harry se echó el bombón a la boca. Un centenar de imagenes lo asaltaron repentinamente y se llevó una mano a los ojos.

"Vaya." Susurró y Severus hizo ademán de levantarse para sostenerlo pero el anciano le hizo señas de que esperara. "Esas... son muchas memorias." Volvió a decir con un leve jadeo y fijó sus ojos en los del anciano. Por unos largos instantes que a Severus le parecieron una eternidad ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas hasta que Harry dio un leve suspiro, apenas imperceptible y sonrió. "Ya no puedes entrar tan fácilmente."

Albus sonrió satisfecho. "No, ya no puedo entrar fácilmente. Me alegra que lo recuerdes. La enfermedad que sufriste, Harry, no causa más que la pérdida momentanea de los recuerdos así que no tardarás mucho en recuperarlos." El aludido frunció levemente el ceño mientras asentía.

"Sin embargo... tengo el presentimiento de que entre mis recuerdos hay cosas que no me gustaría volver a vivir."

"Esperemos que esos tarden más en volver." Le contestó con una sonrisa el anciano. En esos momentos se materializó en el alfeizal de la ventana un ave a la cual pudo reconocer de inmediato.

"¡Fawkes!" Exclamó y el ave se elevó levemente para aterrizar en su hombro. "¿Cómo has estado?" Con un melodioso ulular le acarició la mejilla y Albus echó a reír.

"Te ha extrañado mucho. ¡Sí señor!"

El resto del tiempo pasó entre agradables recuentos de lo que había sido la vida de Harry en el colegio sin obviar el hecho de que nunca se había llevado muy bien con su actual esposo y saliendo a la luz algunas de las travesuras de las cuales había sido capaz junto con sus amigos. Algunas de las travesuras hicieron que Severus casi se atragantara con el té que Mía les había llevado pero aparte de eso, ninguna de las memorias que regresaron a la mente de Harry parecieron ser desagradable.

Al cabo de casi dos horas Severus estimó que ya era suficiente tiempo para estar lejos de la casa. Eso y la extraña sonrisa que conservaba su esposo que apenas llegaba a sus ojos desde hacía ya un buen rato. "Albus, creo que ya debemos partir. Tú debes descansar y nosotros también." Los ojos azules del anciano volvieron a iluminarse.

"Claro, claro, Severus. Entiendo perfectamente. Pero antes me gustaría hablar con Harry un momento a solas. ¿Crees que puedas darme unos minutos, Harry?" El Joven Que Había Vivido, ahora el esposo de Severus asintió reservadamente haciendo que Severus se preocupara un poco más. "Gracias."

"Te espero afuera, amor." Se despidió antes de salir de la habitación, encontrándose afuera con la enfermera Bakó quien de inmediato se prestó a charlar sosegadamente con el maestro de pociones.

"Harry. Hace mucho tiempo que quería visitarte pero lamentablemente nunca tuviste tiempo para recibirme. Ahora ya no puedo visitarte por lo que tengo suerte de que hoy hayas podido venir hasta aquí. Necesitaba hablarte."

"¿Y de qué quería hablarme... Albus?" El anciano miró brevemente hacia la puerta cerrada, haciendo un gesto con la mano y Harry entendió que había puesto un hechizo de privacidad en la puerta. Era como si hubiera sentido la magia del hombre alrededor de ambos.

"Quería pedirte perdón."

"¿Perdón, por qué?"

"Sé que sabes bien por qué te estoy pidiendo perdón, Harry." El fénix en el hombro de Harry ululó suavemente como si le instara a hacer lo que el anciano le pedía. "Yo sé que recuerdas. Me recuerdas como el traidor que te entregó en manos del hombre que pensabas..."

"Basta." Siseó Harry con vehemencia.

"Harry..." Suplicó Albus cuando lo vio ponerse en pie negándose a escuchar. "Tienes que saber..." La mano de Harry lo detuvo y la expresión en el rostro del hombre lo hizo esperar. Harry meneó la cabeza con tristeza y suavizó la voz.

"¿Saber qué? Sé todo lo que hay que saber, Albus. Ahora entiendo por qué no quería venir aquí. No quiero escuchar sus razones... Ya no importan." Se acercó al anciano y se arrodilló frente a la silla sujetándose de los antebrazos. "Nada de lo que haya sucedido antes importa. Lo amo, nada puede cambiar ya eso. ¿Para que traer de vuelta ese pasado?" Albus se compadeció y puso su envejecida mano en la mejilla del moreno.

"Es que ese pasado que quieres enterrar se ha llevado a muchos de tus seres queridos de por medio. Y aún sufres por ello." La suave piel del anciano se sentía tan frágil contra su propia piel que no pudo resistir cubrirla con la suya. "Severus, desde que llegó a la escuela, fue como un hijo para mí. Siempre favorecí a los Gryffindor por encima de los demás pero Severus fue el único Slytherin que favorecí por encima de todos los demás. Y con todo lo que ha pasado es un misterio para mí cómo es que se sigue comportando como un niño mimado." Esta vez Harry sonrió levemente junto con el anciano. "Sé que mi decisión de acceder a su petición te dolió mucho y admito que lo hice teniéndolo a él en mente."

"¿Por qué?" El susurro apenas audible mostró apenas un poco del dolor que Harry todavía conservaba con respecto a la decisión que en su momento había tomado Albus. Ese sentimiento de traición que había enterrado muy profundo en su corazón para impedir que se cruzara con el amor que ahora sentía por Severus.

La confesión sorprendió a Harry tanto que una lágrima de las que había intentado contener se le escapó mejilla abajo. "Porque tenía fe en que tú lo salvarías." Albus tomó aliento antes de proseguir pues era obvio que le afectaba lo que iba a decirle. "Estaba perdiendo a Severus. Todo ese odio... ese rencor que no podía olvidar y que lo forjaron como era... lo que estaba viviendo bajo las garras de Voldemort alimentaba ese odio. Y yo sabía que tú podías hallar nuevamente su corazón y sacarlo a la luz. Porque tú siempre has sido luz, Harry, para todos los que te rodean. Siempre le sacas a lo que te sucede lo mejor, lo más positivo. Tuve fe en ti y te entregué lo más preciado de mi corazón. Severus."

"Lo hice."

"Sí, Harry. Lo hiciste. Me lo has regresado sano y salvo, como siempre quise que viviera. Feliz."

"Yo... lo perdono. Por amor a Severus y porque entiendo lo que un padre y una madre son capaces de hacer por su único hijo."

"Sabía que podía confíar en tí." Susurró el anciano con una sonrisa aguada.

"Pero sigo enojado contigo, Albus." Hizo un gracioso puchero a lo que el anciano arqueó una ceja confundido. "Sigues ocultándome cosas."

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Hermione." El anciano sonrió ampliamente.

"No te he ocultado nada, Harry. Eso ya lo sabías, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo recordaras. Pero antes que digas nada más... debes saber que no todos tus recuerdos son públicos."

"Hay cosas que las he vuelto a escuchar de labios de quienes no saben toda la verdad y debo admitir que me las he creído a pies juntillas."

"Y has sufrido como aquellos que no lo saben. Imagino lo dificil que ha sido todo esto para ti."

"Me parece que aún hay un par de cosas que me faltan por saber."

"Así es... pero ya irás reuniendo todas las piezas. Siempre has sido muy inteligente, Harry. Aunque hay algo que deberías pensar con más detenimiento..."

"Lo sé. Lo sé."

"Si resolvieras ese asunto nos harías las cosas más fáciles. Creo que ya tienes una idea más clara de lo que puedes esperar de Severus. No lo hagas sufrir más ni te sigas atormentando por lo que puede pasar. La verdad no siempre libera nuestros cuerpos pero libera el alma... y eso tiene mucho más valor." Albus miró el relojito que tenía encima del escritorio. "Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Severus debe estar inquieto."

"Sí."

"Espero que pronto no sea necesario seguir fingiendo que no quieres venir a verme. Me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo con mis nietos." Harry dejó escapar una suave risa.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta seriamente." Se levantó y abrazó al anciano con delicadeza, Fawkes bajándose de su hombro y posándose en el de Albus. Los ojos azules parecieron más vivos e intensos cuando ya en la puerta le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano al que Harry correspondió más animado.

"¿Severus? Ya podemos irnos. Enfermera Bakó, muchas gracias por permitirnos hablar con Albus." Se acercó a su esposo pasando una mano por atrás de su cintura.

"Soy yo quien les tiene que agradecer. Albus se aburre mucho encerrado aquí en la casa. Cuando era director de Hogwarts no tenía un sólo momento de aburrimiento. Suele decir que siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir."

"Albus siempre ha tenido un espiritu aventurero y algo juguetón." Comentó Severus con una leve sonrisa al sentir los dedos de Harry acariciar su costado con suavidad. "Gracias por su compañía, mi lady. Ha sido un placer, como siempre, conversar con usted." Ambos se dirigían a la puerta de la casa mientras la mujer los seguía.

"Creo que Albus podría coopera con un par de aportaciones al libro." Les dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta. "Estoy segura que tiene más de una historia interesante que contarnos acerca del viejo castillo."

"¿El libro?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad a lo que la mujer sonrió ampliamente mostrando un par de hoyuelos que seguramente en sus tiempo de juventud habían sido la perdición de muchos jóvenes magos.

"Hogwarts: Una Historia, por supuesto." Con una corta reverencia cerró la puerta terminando así la visita.

"No cabe duda." Respondió Harry con la misma sonrisa antes de sujetar a Severus firmemente contra su pecho. "¿Estás listo?"

"¿Quieres aparecerte?"

"Quiero disfrutar de los beneficios de aparecerme contigo." Se inclinó para besar a Severus y desaparecieron.

Tras la puerta la enfermera Bakó se enderezó. "Hasta pronto, Harry." Luego marchó en dirección a la habitación del ex director. "¿Albus?"

"Todo está bien... todo está perfectamente bien¿cierto Fawkes?" El ave esponjó el plumaje levemente. "¿Por qué no le cuentas a Hedwig? Estoy seguro que se pondrá muy contenta." El fénix desapareció del hombro de Albus con un suave cantar.

"Me alegro mucho. Le avisaré a Niño Bonito. Al León aún le falta recordar sus deberes, hasta entonces no estaremos tranquilos." Albus asintió y se levantó del escritorio con la misma agilidad que había tenido en sus años como director mientras la mujer echaba al fuego unos polvos flu especiales.

* * *

"¿Harry?" Susurró apenas Severus cuando sintió que los colores a su alrededor volvían convirtiéndose en la sala de la casa. El beso había quitado gran parte del malestar que podría causarle la aparición pero despertando otros sentidos que ahora no estarían tranquilos. 

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Harry con aparente inocencia mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la túnica.

"¿Qué haces?" Suspiró cuando la túnica comenzó a deslizarse por sus hombros y su esposo cubrió cada pedazo de piel con sus labios.

"¿Realmente tienes que preguntarlo?" Musitó cuando sus dedos se dirigieron a su siguiente objetivo, el pantalón de Severus.

"No... pero..."

"¿Pero qué? Estamos solos." Repentinamente se escuchó el sonido de varias decenas de pestillos y cerraduras. "Y nadie va a molestarnos." Con el cierre del pantalón abierto fue empujando a Severus hasta uno de los sillones y luego de hacerlo sentar se arrodilló para quitarle las botas. Los ojos negros lo observaban fascinados e incapaces de despegarse de sus acciones. Al terminar tomó las manos de Severus, pálidas y libres de las manchas que una vez las cubrieran y las llevó a los botones de su propia túnica. Los dedos reaccionaron primero que el cuerpo del hombre y le desabrocharon la túnica y la camisa, luego Harry los dirigió a su pantalón.

Cuando estuvo seguro que Severus había desabrochado todas sus piezas de ropa se levantó y se plantó frente a Severus, procediendo a quitarse las botas y a desvestirse con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. La inocencia que hasta hacía unos días atrás había estado plasmada en aquellos ojos había sido reemplazada por la malicia propia del que lleva seis años compartiendo su intimidad. Una mirada que lo quemaba sin tocarlo, seduciéndolo sin palabras y ofreciéndose completamente.

La piel morena de su esposo estuvo totalmente al descubierto, a plena luz del día y en todo su esplendor. El vientre aún plano, levemente marcado al contrario del suyo que ya comenzaba a mostrarse levemente hinchado en su parte más alta. Los muslos sobre los cuales terminaba de deslizarse la última pieza para revelar un oscuro camino desde el vientre bajo hasta la entrepierna donde se comenzaban a mostrar claramente las intenciones de su esposo. "Harry."

Su esposo se acercó a donde estaba sentado y tomándolo de la mano lo hizo ponerse en pie. "Te amo, Severus. ¿Lo sabías?" Le dijo con voz seductora mientras lo pegaba un poco a su cuerpo y metía las manos dentro de sus pantalones con una sonrisa traviesa haciéndolo jadear suavemente.

"Hasta desmemoriado lo repetías." Una de las manos pasó a su trasero apretándolo con interés haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Los dientes de Harry encontraron su lóbulo y lo mordisquearon con suavidad. "Harry..."

"¿Quieres tenerme?"

"Mmhhh..."

"Severus... díme... ¿quieres hacerme tuyo?"

"Sí."

"¿Entonces qué esperas?" Los dedos de Severus encontraron la cinta con la que se sujetaba los cabellos y la soltó. Los cabellos de Harry se desparramaron sobre su espalda y Severus hundió sus manos en ellos acariciando la nuca de su esposo para luego obligarlo a bajarse un poco.

"Espero a que aprendas tu lugar." Susurró sin enojo mientras lo doblegaba levemente en un amago de dominio el cual hizo que sus sentidos se agudizaran cuando Harry respondió con un gemido necesitado arqueándose bajo sus manos.

Lo obligó a bajarse hasta llegar al suelo aún sujetándolo con firmeza de los cabellos. Harry se fue acomodando bajo su cuerpo, balanceándose con las manos, retrocediendo hasta quedar tirado de espaldas. Lo hizo exponer el cuello para comenzar a devorarlo lentamente mientras Harry separaba las piernas e impulsándose levemente comenzaba a mover sus caderas rítmicamente contra las suyas. "Tú me provocas demasiado." Susurró al oído de su esposo al sentir que ahora ambas manos lo sujetaban del trasero.

Soltó la nuca de Harry tan sólo para liberar su sexo de la ropa que aún tenía puesta y poner la punta de su erección contra la entrada de Harry quien al sentirla gimió con desespero. No se detuvo ni un instante y comenzó penetrarlo provocando jadeos y gemidos de placer inmediatos. Ya en su interior se detuvo completamente para besarlo sintiendo cómo el interior de Harry se apretaba en torno a su sexo con suaves espasmos involuntarios.

"Te necesito, Sev. Ahora, por favor." La súplica hizo que se retirara del interior del moreno para volver a hundirse en la sedosa calidez mientras un gruñido profundo se formaba en el pecho de su esposo y él mismo tenía que vocalizar el placer que le provocaba con una exclamación.

Pronto se dejaba ir en el ritmo que le provocaba su esposo sin preocuparse porque estuvieran en el mismo medio de la sala a plena luz del día sin detenerse a contemplar que aunque Harry había cerrado puertas y ventanas no se había preocupado por la chimenea. Olvidándose de todo continuó poseyendo aquel cuerpo que era suyo sin lugar a dudas sintiéndolo entregarse por completo, maleable entre sus dedos y bajo su peso.

El cadencioso vaivén tensaba cada vez más sus cuerpos cubiertos de una fina transpiración. Sus pechos agitados, vientres en continuo movimiento hasta alcanzar el máximo placer con roncos gritos.

"Por Merlín." Un rostro demasiado sorprendido como para reconocerlo de inmediato apareció en las llamas de la chimenea y Harry enrojeció de verguenza pero antes que pudiera cubrirse Severus gruñó enojado mirando de forma amenazante al que osaba irrumpir en su intimidad.

"Señor Weasley." Harry se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo mientras Severus continuaba en su interior cubriendo con su cuerpo su desnudez. "Espero que sea malditamente importante lo que tenía que decirnos."

"Yo... sólo quería... yo... demonios sangrientos. Llamaré más tarde." Severus estuvo a punto de matarlo con la mirada pero la cabeza del pelirojo desapareció mucho antes que pudiera siquiera comenzar a maldecirlo sin magia. La risa sosegada de Harry atrajo su atención. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Creo que ni el verde de la chimenea pudo ocultar lo rojo que estaba." Severus volteó los ojos y se dejó caer con suavidad sobre Harry.

"Definitivamente tengo que recordar desconectar las malditas chimeneas." Murmuró sobre el cálido pecho.

* * *

Gracias por leer 


	12. Capítulo 12

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La noche señoreaba fuera y Harry se acercó a la chimenea. Desde su visita a casa de Albus sabía que le quedaba algo muy importante por recordar y aunque había reconocido finalmente a Hermione, eso otro que le faltaba le daba la sensación de estar incompleto. 

Severus estaba en su laboratorio y le había prometido darle unas horas para poder trabajar en sus pociones aunque ya le había advertido que ninguna que fuera peligrosa dado su estado. Se puso a observar los objetos sobre ella. Algunos los recordaba, otros aún no. Uno en especial llamaba su atención en esos momentos, una hermosa serpiente de plata. Llevó su dedo por instinto a la boca del animal que la tenía abierta mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Al hacerlo se pinchó uno y una gota de sangre cayó en el interior. Retiró la mano y miró la pequeña incisión con el ceño fruncido. Un delicado _click_ llamó su atención nuevamente. La serpiente se había abierto tal cual si fuera un cofre y en su interior guardaba un polvo muy parecido al utilizado para hablar a través de la red flu. Estuvo tentado a echar unos pocos al fuego de la chimenea pero no tenía a quien llamar en realidad.

El fuego tomó un repentino color verde y una cabecita se asomó a la chimenea tomando a Harry por sorpresa y haciéndolo cerrar el cofre de golpe. "¿Tío Harry?" La suave voz del pequeño Draco se escuchó.

"¿Draco¿Qué haces llamando a través de la red?" Preguntó acercándose a donde el pequeño podía verlo. Se veía un poco asustado.

"Tío... los hombres de negro." Susurró el niño. "Están aquí. Ven pronto." El niño no tuvo que decirle dos veces cuando ya estaba tomando los polvos floo.

"Aléjate un poco de la chimenea, Dray, tío Harry va para allá." El niño obedeció y tan silenciosamente como pudo dijo el nombre de la casa de Draco. Apenas llegó el pequeño rubio tomó su mano como para dirigirlo. Al final le señaló una puerta. "Dray, prométeme que estarás muy quieto y muy callado y que te quedarás aquí afuera mientras tío Harry habla con los hombres de negro." El niño asintió y Harry recordó cuánto lo admiraba aquel pequeño. Tanto que no importaba qué le pidiera el pequeño lo hacía. Sacó su varita y con lentitud abrió la puerta un poco.

Como lo había dicho el niño, una figura vestida de negro se paseaba de arriba a abajo por la habitación. Más que buscar algo parecía un tanto inquieto. Con lentitud sacó su varita y volvió a mirar atrás suyo haciendo un gesto de silencio y luego uno de espera para entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Apuntó la varita hacia la figura. "Será mejor que no intentes nada." Al escucharlo el hombre se quedó muy quieto. Vio sobre la cama la máscara de los mortífagos. "Quítate la capucha." Le ordenó.

Escuchó una risa leve y un tanto amarga pero su varita no bajó. "No soy muy paciente. Descúbrete o te congelaré." El hombre llevó sus manos a la capucha y la quitó dejando al descubierto unos cabellos rizados casi blancos. Se volteó y el moreno se quedó tan sorprendido que sólo atinó a parpadear confundido. "Jovan."

"Así es... Harry." El tono resignado del hombre hizo que Harry bajara un poco su varita. "Soy el espía que has estado buscando."

"Pero... ¿por qué?"

"No lo entenderás si haces un recuento desde el día de mi casamiento con Draco."

"Entonces explícamelo tú..." Murmuró Harry aún incapaz de creer que Jovan fuera lo que sus ojos le decían. Ese era el hombre que él sabía amaba a Draco y a sus hijos como ninguno. Esposo intachable en todos los sentidos.

"Me fue encargado espiar a Lucius y a Severus. Ellos son mi objetivo principal, especialmente Severus, el mayor traidor a la causa. No tenía mejor forma de acercarme a ambos que a través de del hijo y ahijado de ambos. _Accio varita_." La varita de Harry salió de su mano a la de Jovan quien la tomó y la apuntó a Harry.

El moreno ignoró el hecho de haber sido desarmado y el peligro al que eso lo exponía. Eso conllevaba ya que era obvio que el esposo de Draco no era lo que todos habían pensado. "Pero tú lo amas."

"¿Cómo sabes que no estoy fingiendo?"

"Los niños no mienten, Jovan. Ellos aman a su padre y tú los amas a ellos. Eso no es una farsa." El rostro del hombre se volvió mucho más serio al escuchar a Harry mencionar a sus niños. "Y si no amaras a Draco no te habrías arriesgado a tanto."

"Los gemelos fueron un accidente." Añadió demasiado apurado como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo. "Fueron un descuido."

"Fueron algo que deseabas. Estabas muy ilusionado cuando lo supiste, Draco me lo contó y aunque hubieras fingido estar emocionado no puedes haber fingido durante nueve meses tanta felicidad."

"Lucius se volvió más amable, me permitió acerarme más cuando se enteró de los gemelos." Respondió de inmediato.

"¿Y esa es tu excusa para Dray y Sofía también?" El rostro atribulado de Jovan era más que suficiente para que Harry supiera que ya no estaba tan seguro de sus lealtades. No sólo no le podía decir que no amaba a Draco sino que buscaba justificar su relación con él y con los niños cosa que probablemente había estado haciendo hacía ya un tiempo frente a sus compañeros mortífagos. ¿Era esto lo que Harry había estado tratando de recordar?

Jovan se estremeció y sintió su cuerpo comenzar a temblar. Había tenido ese mismo tipo de conversación con sus compañeros que se volvían más incrédulos ante la aparente dificultad suya para conseguir información. En un principio no había arriesgado nada pero ahora tenía varios motivos por los cuales preocuparse. "Tú no dirás nada."

"Fuiste tú el que nos vendió el día de nuestro aniversario." Murmuró Harry y Jovan apretó la varita con nerviosismo.

"Así es. Yo les sugerí que sería buena idea atacar a Severus ese día. Estaría distraído y vulnerable. Se suponía que no tendrías tiempo de intervenir."

"Jovan¿no te das cuenta que no quieres hacer esto?" Le suplicó Harry intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. "Tú no puedes querer hacerle daño a tu propia familia."

"¿Familia?" Susurró.

"El abuelo de tus hijos, el padrino de los gemelos. Incluso eres mi padrino de bodas junto con Draco. Somos tu familia. ¿No te das cuenta? Yo te considero mi familia." Se acercó un paso y Jovan se alejó un poco sujetando la varita con dedos pálidos.

"Yo no puedo echarme atrás ahora. No puedo..."

"Claro que puedes, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Voldemort está muerto. No tienes por qué ser parte de nada que lo involucre."

"Ellos podrían hacerle daño a mis niños."

"No podrán, yo me encargaré de eso." Se acercó nuevamente acorralando al hombre contra el buró. "Nadie podrá tocarlos, ni a ti ni a ellos. Lo prometo. Ni siquiera el Ministerio de Magia. Por favor." La varita se levantó un poco más pero era evidente que Jovan no podría utilizarla contra Harry.

"Yo..."

"Piensa en Draco, en lo mucho que te ama... en tus niños... Ambos te necesitan." Se acercó otro paso y la varita tocó su pecho. "Incluso en nosotros. Somos amigos, compadres. Sabes que no permitiría que nada les pasara a ninguno pero tienes que confiar en mí. Por favor." Una lágrima bajó lentamente por el rostro de Jovan junto con un pequeño sollozo. "Por favor." Susurró más bajo suplicante. Puso su mano en la varita que lo señalaba con lentitud sin perder de vista los ojos azules tan intensos y la sujetó. Un segundo sollozo se escuchó cuando Harry bajó la varita y se la quitó de los dedos.

"Lo siento." Susurró apenas y Harry lo abrazó desatando un torrente de lágrimas que al parecer llevaba varios años dentro del corazón de Jovan. "Lo siento tanto." Gimió desconsolado. El moreno acarició los blancos cabellos mientras se sentaba en la cama. En esos momentos la cabecita de Draco se asomó a la puerta y Harry le hizo señas para que se acercara. Dudó antes de reconocer a su padre, entonces se acercó y se trepó en sus piernas.

Harry se quedó con Jovan hasta que se calmó pero en cuanto pudo lo hizo cambiar de ropa y reunió a los niños. "Hay alguien con quien quiero que hables. Mientras más información puedas darle mejor podremos protegerte."

"¿Podremos?" Harry asintió con media sonrisa.

"He estado vigilándote." Harry de inmediato vio la expresión dolida de Jovan. "Desde que Draco anunció su compromiso tuve una leve sospecha pero después que nacieron los gemelos supe que no podía permitir que te descubriera cualquiera... no te darían ninguna oportunidad. No soy el único encargado de la seguridad de Lucius y de Severus, por eso tenía que descubrirte primero."

"¿Ahora qué?" Harry le dio una mirada seria, una que Jovan nunca había visto y que le permitió tener un leve vistazo de la determinación que poseía el hombre pero que se suavizó cuando cayó sobre los niños, especialmente Sofía que aún dormía en brazos de su padre.

"Llamamos a la Comadreja." Harry sonrió al decir el nombre y se acercó a la chimenea donde descansaba una serpiente idéntica a la que había sobre su chimenea. Acercó el dedo a los dientes y permitió que le sacara una gota de sangre. Se abrió y del interior tomó un puñado de polvos flu de color rojo tirándolo al fuego. "¡Comadreja!" A los pocos segundos se asomó una cabeza que Jovan reconoció y que le hizo rechinar los dientes levemente.

"Ronald Weasley." Masculló. El moreno se volteó en su dirección intrigado al sentir que de repente Jovan se cerraba ante la presencia del hombre de rojos cabellos.

"Necesito que vengas." Le informó Harry.

Ron le dio una mirada dudosa al esposo de Draco y arrugó el ceño visiblemente. "León¿qué es lo que sucede?"

"No me cuestiones." Siseó Harry. "Te necesito aquí, ahora." El pelirojo masculló algo antes de desaparecer. Segundos después se hallaba de cuerpo presente en la casa.

"Creo que te prefería cuando no recordabas nada." Gruñó contrariado.

"Puedes quejarte más tarde. Jovan y los niños necesitan protección. Draco no debe saber que estás aquí protegerlos."

"¿Y qué se supone que le diga esta vez¿Que vine a visitarlo por un mes?"

"¿No hay nadie más que pueda protegernos?" Intervino Jovan.

"Jovan... no quiero que Draco pregunte por qué te estamos protegiendo. Ron es el más apropiado, tienes que confiar en mí para esto. Mañana en la mañana te acompañará a ver a una amiga nuestra." Al escucharlo Ron se animó visiblemente.

"¿Realmente iremos a verla?" Harry sonrió. "Maldición, ni siquiera tengo un buen recorte."

"No le molestará, te lo aseguro."

"Demonios sangrientos." Exclamó con una tonta sonrisa. "Haré lo que sea."

"Entonces necesito tu mejor actuación." Compartieron una sonrisa traviesa y Jovan se preguntó en dónde se había metido. "Yo necesito ir a casa, Severus pronto notará mi ausencia. Estaba en sus pociones pero no quiero arriesgarme a que salga del laboratorio antes de tiempo." Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y Harry tomó un puñado de polvos floo. "No dejen de comunicarse."

Esa tarde, al regresar a su casa, Draco se encontró a un Ronald Weasley muy pasado de tragos en la sala de su casa y a su esposo con una actitud de los mil demonios. En esos momentos realmente deseó ser un Hurón y escapar de la casa.

* * *

Una semana y media había pasado desde la visita de los esposos Snape a la casa de Albus Dumbledore. Una semana y media en la cual Severus había vivido prácticamente en las nubes con su esposo. Todo era tan perfecto que ni siquiera la duda amenazaba ya su corazón. Amaba a Harry y Harry lo amaba de vuelta y eso no podría cambiar nunca jamás.

Aún se dedicaba a sus pociones pero no por tanto tiempo como antes del accidente y aunque Draco los había visitado un par de veces no había logrado convencer a Harry nuevamente de salir de la casa. Pero eso no le molestaba para nada. Estaba tan feliz, se sentía tan feliz que no creía que existiera algo que pudiera dañar esa felicidad.

Por eso, esa tarde, al salir de su laboratorio de pociones en el cual no había estado ni una hora completa, fue directamente a buscar a Harry con la intención de hacerle el amor de la forma más deliciosa posible y sin importarle el cuarto donde estuviese. Sonrió el pensar en ello, en esa semana habían hecho el amor por toda la casa, incluso en el balcón que daba al frente de la casa. La noche había sido algo cálida y la pasión los había sorprendido en aquel balcón mientras intentaban hallar un poco de aire más fresco.

Halló a su esposo en la habitación matrimonial, sentado en la cama sosteniendo una túnica en sus manos. "Harry."

El moreno de ojos verdes levantó la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió. Ah, cuánto adoraba él aquella sonrisa cándida y transparente. Se acercó hasta su lado para abrazarlo, besándolo con insistencia. Escuchó un gemido satisfecho y levemente juguetón de parte de su esposo. "Severus..." Severus ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que Harry no podía resistirse a sus caricias y todo iba miel sobre hojuelas hasta que notó realmente lo que Harry tenía en sus manos. Aquella era su túnica de bodas. "¿Harry, qué haces con eso?" Preguntó levemente nervioso. Recordaba haber guardado el vial de cristal que Harry había bebido la noche de su primera boda en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. Sabía que era tonto haberlo hecho, pero por un tiempo había necesitado tener presente que el amor de Harry se debía a la poción y qué mejor lugar que su túnica de bodas para guardarlo.

"Sólo recordaba nuestra noche de bodas." Musitó Harry al ver la mirada preocupada de Severus sin entender. "¿La recuerdas?"

"Claro... ¿cómo no recordarla?" Preguntó con cuidado. Esta vez, cuando Harry sonrió como si estuviera en las nubes a Severus se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

"¿Te pondrías la túnica para mí otra vez, Severus?" Preguntó el ojiverde con mirada ensoñadora.

"¿Ahora?" Severus le devolvió una mirada levemente sorprendida y Harry pareció sonrojarse.

"Por favor." Susurró con timidez y esperanza. Imposible negarle a su esposo tal petición menos aún cuando lo hacía con tanta dulzura. Asintió y con lentitud comenzó a desvestirse, esta vez no para provocar a su esposo sino para cumplir su petición. Al final tomó la túnica y con solemne lentitud, como si estuviera vistiéndose para el día de su segunda boda, terminó abrochándose el duodécimo broche de diamante bajo su garganta. Extendió levemente las manos para que Harry pudiera apreciar la pieza y la adoración que se reflejó en aquellos ojos fue suficiente para quitar sus preocupaciones por completo aún cuando una pequeña parte le decía que su esposo estaba regresando a esos días donde su mirada de adoración era lo único que tenía.

Sintió una punzada de tristeza a pesar de todo. El Harry desmemoriado había sido tan parecido al verdadero. Ese era el Harry que también le había dicho que lo amaba y que lo amaría... el que él hubiera deseado tener con toda su alma. Pero tenía que conformarse con aquel Harry que lo adoraba a causa de una poción y conformarse haría porque lo amaba tanto que no podía permitir que por su error sufriera más.

Harry lo tomó de la mano levantándose de la cama y pasó sus dedos por la fina tela que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que había alejado a Harry de su lado cuando en los primeros meses, luego de pasada la rabia del engaño de la poción se sintiera detestarlo. Podía escuchar aún los gemidos y el llanto de su para entonces pequeño moreno. Ese llanto que aún lo torturaba en sus sueños más oscuros y que se había jurado jamás volver a provocar. Sintió vergüenza al recordar que en los días desmemoriados de Harry lo había hecho llorar nuevamente.

"Eres tan hermoso, Severus." Susurró el moreno con admiración. "¿Cómo es que no pude verlo cuando estaba en el colegio?"

"Eras joven... y yo un amargado." Respondió con una sonrisa triste.

"Pero ya no lo eres. Ahora eres dulce, eres alegre y travieso, eres mío."

Severus tomó la mano de Harry y la besó. "Siempre."

"¿Me permites?" Le sonrió encantadoramente el moreno mientras posaba su mano libre sobre el primer broche de la túnica y asintió. Harry le quitó uno a uno los doce broches, admirando el cuerpo que iban descubriendo. Lo besó tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche de bodas, con ternura, con amor, poniendo en sus acciones todo lo que sentía.

Severus respondió con la misma intensidad y pronto ambos estuvieron en la cama, haciendo el amor igual que aquella lejana noche y disfrutándolo tanto o más. ¿Quién podría atreverse a quitarle tanta felicidad? Nadie podría, nunca más nadie podría. Harry era suyo, tan suyo como su vida misma y la de las criaturas que se gestaban en sus cuerpos. Lo marcó tantas veces le fue posible, pero sólo en la piel porque el resto hacía mucho que llevaba su marca. Cuando finalmente ambos colapsaron uno al lado del otro, aún abrazados y compenetrados, Severus era, oficialmente, el mago más feliz sobre la faz del planeta.

Tiempo más tarde Harry se levantó con cierta pereza mientras los ojos de su esposo lo seguían. "Es una pena dejarla en el suelo." Musitó recogiendo la túnica de bodas. Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido como de una canica de cristal rebotando en el suelo, inminente presagio de lo que sucedería pronto si Harry no lo impedía. Observó con fascinación y una sonrisa que Severus no podía ver desde su lugar en la cama cómo el vial de cristal, aquel que había contenido alguna vez la desastrosa poción que supuestamente lo obligaba a amar a Severus rebotaba nuevamente sobre el suelo de piedra por segunda ocasión. "A la tercera va la vencida." Susurró para sí mismo.

La primera, el nefasto día en que había sido entregado a Severus. La segunda, el día en que ambos habían renovado sus votos bajo pretensiones intentando ocultar la verdad del amor que sentían. _A la tercera va la vencida_. El susurro hizo eco una eternidad, el mismo tiempo en que el sonido del cristal rebotando contra la piedra estuvo en la mente de Severus antes de quebrarse. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose le haría pronto compañía a las mentiras que estaban por romperse y Harry cerró los ojos rogando que el corazón de Severus soportara lo que estaba por hacer.

Severus se levantó con lentitud y llegó hasta su lado, temeroso, sin estar seguro del por qué. Su Harry no podría recordar la poción... no podría.

"¿Harry?"

"Recuerdo... nuestra luna de miel... la primera." La mano que Severus había extendido para tocar a Harry se detuvo por completo. "Estaba tan asustado." Se inclinó cerca del vidrio roto y removió un poco lo que había quedado del fondo del vial. "De no haber sido por las cláusulas tan específicas que pusiste en el contrato creo que sí hubiera optado por el suicidio."

Severus sintió perder toda la capacidad para respirar. Sabía de lo que Harry estaba hablando mas no quería reconocerlo, no podía, sencillamente aquello no era posible. Cuando el silencio se alargó Harry se giró levemente en su dirección con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Nunca fui bueno en pociones, Sev. Y estaba tan nervioso..."

"Que no la hiciste correctamente." Suplió como un autómata. En esos momentos muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, pero la que más le pesaba era saber que Harry no estaba bajo los efectos de la poción. ¿Entonces lo había engañado todo ese tiempo¿El amor nunca había existido, ni siquiera a través de la poción? Harry se preocupó al notar el dolor en los ojos de Severus y cómo comenzaba a aislarse de sus alrededores, como si no quisiera escucharle. Tomó las manos de Severus en las suyas sintiéndolo brincar al notar el cálido contacto. "Entonces..."

"Mentí." Le interrumpió con suavidad. Las negras orbes se fijaron en las suyas con una súplica muda. _No es cierto. No puede serlo._ "La poción apenas duró unas horas. Me salté uno de los ingredientes al final. Definitivamente soy un incompetente en pociones." Le dio una débil sonrisa.

Severus tomó una profunda respiración antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar levemente. "Te amo, Harry. Nada de lo que puedas decirme me hará cambiar de parecer. Pero necesito..." Se atragantó levemente y tragó con dolor. "Necesito saber si me amaste alguna vez."

"Severus... ambos fuimos forzados a esto. Tú por tus deseos de venganza y yo... bueno. ¿No tuve más opción, cierto?" Aún tenía algo que hacer antes de decirle esas dos palabras.

"Ya no estarás bajo ese contrato."

"Pero Severus. Espero un hijo tuyo y tú uno mío."

"Aún cuando te libere del contrato eso no a cambiar. Nada de lo que te he dicho o te he prometido va a cambiar. Pero no puedo decir que te amo y seguirte forzando a esta relación. Yo, Severus Snape, te libero a ti, Harry James Potter, de nuestro contrato de matrimonio." Harry sintió cómo su anillo de bodas se aflojaba. Lo sujetó antes que cayera al suelo y lo miró sorprendido cuando vio que las letras en el interior se borraban mágicamente. El pecho se le comprimió con dolor. En verdad no esperaba que Severus fuera a reaccionar con tanta rapidez, lo había tomado de cierta forma desprevenido.

Severus acababa de divorciarse de él y sencillamente no podía creerlo. "No te negaré a tu hijo, no te preocupes por eso." Añadió el hombre alejándose un poco. "Imagino que querrás irte tan pronto sea posible. Puedo enviar tus cosas a dónde decidas, no tienes que llevártelas ahora." Harry sacudió la cabeza con lentitud y volvió a tomar las manos de Severus haciéndolo sentar en la cama.

"¿Puedo quedármelo?" Le dijo con media sonrisa el ojiverde mostrándole el anillo."

"Es tuyo. Puedes hacer con él lo que desees." Susurró el hombre sin levantar el rostro de las manos que sostenían las suyas.

"Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer y no es hasta ahora que me das el divorcio que podré hacerlo." Severus cerró los ojos incapaz de soportar más, su dolor estaba a punto de avaporarlo, por lo que no vio cuando Harry se arrodilló en frente suyo, una rodilla en el suelo y su rostro expectante. Desnudo como estaba, no sólo del cuerpo sino del alma, dispuesto a lo que fuera por recuperar a su esposo. "Severus Snape... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe y al ver a Harry en el suelo decidió que había terminado de perder su mente. "¿Qué?"

"Te amo. No fue instantáneo, pasé muchos meses fingiendo al principio. Pero cuando vi que comenzaste a cambiar, cuando pude constatar que me amabas en realidad... no pude evitar amarte también. Mi error fue ocultártelo por tanto tiempo. No sabía cuánto te estaba afectando mi mentira hasta que recuperé mi memoria por completo. Te hice pasar un mal rato muy grande cuando lo del ataque pero no fue hasta hace unos días que recordé lo que había estado haciendo y pude unir todas las piezas." Besó las manos de su esposo tiernamente. "Ahora que no existe tu contrato y no existe mi poción podemos comenzar en limpio. Sin mentiras, sin haber sido forzados. Tenemos opciones, podemos elegir libremente y yo quisiera que aceptaras mi propuesta, porque te amo como nunca a nadie podría amar. No soportaría estar lejos de ti."

"Yo..."

"Dijiste que me amabas, Severus. Lo que te queda es aceptarme de vuelta." Esta vez le dio una sonrisa juguetona. "¿Me perdonas?"

Severus estuvo sin poder hablar por lo que parecieron horas mientras los dedos de Harry masajeaban sus manos aprisionadas. Asintió aún incapaz de confiar en su propia voz y antes que Harry pudiera prepararse se abalanzó cual chiquillo sobre el pecho del moreno quien prorrumpió en risas y besos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	13. Capítulo 13

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia, así que espero que la hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, en mis detalles de autor pueden encontrar la página donde publico con más regularidad que aquí. (Sí, ya sé que no publico con mucha regularidad...) Pero al menos en Slasheaven pueden ver las actualizaciones primero que aquí. 

Besos y se me cuidan mucho.

Por cierto... **Luzy Snape**... me hubiera gustado enviarte respuesta a tu correo, pero no lo tengo y no sé dónde conseguirlo tampoco. A lo mejor me has dejado un review firmado en alguna parte o con tu mail, pero si tardo un poco en encontrarlo me perdonas.

* * *

Harry se miró en el espejo. Vestía una túnica beige muy parecida a la que tantas veces había admirado en el ropero. Cómo era que no la había visto antes no podía decirlo, pero era la túnica que había usado en su segunda boda. La de la primera ya no le servía pues hacía mucho que había dejado de tener aquel cuerpo flaco y larguirucho de sus tiempos de escuela. Tenía los negros cabellos recogidos en una coleta baja pero como siempre, unos mechones rebeldes tentaban la gravedad impidiéndole deshacerse del todo de aquella característica tan Potter. 

Acababan de escaparse de su fiesta de bodas. ¿Quién iba a decir que Harry Potter terminaría casándose tres veces con el mismo hombre? Apenas anunciarlo muchos lo habían tildado de excéntrico. Pero a diferencia de sus años escolares, ahora le importaba un comino lo que dijeran los papeles y los medios. Harry era y seguiría siendo esposo de Severus Snape sin importar cuántas veces perdiera o recuperara la memoria. Ese pensamiento puso una sonrisa en sus labios de inmediato.

Escuchó entonces el sonido del agua en el baño y supo que su esposo estaba duchándose ya por lo que no tardó en desabrocharse la túnica para ponerse una bata de seda que había comprado para la ocasión. Apenas estuvo listo se dispuso a esperar sobre la cama a que Severus terminara en el baño.

Pasó una mano por su vientre pero para su decepción su propio cuerpo aún no mostraba que estaba esperando. Severus sí comenzaba a dar señas, pero era que tenía casi un mes y medio más que él. Hizo un leve puchero, hubiera querido mostrarle cuánto le ilusionaba el poder ver las señas inequívocas de que le pertenecía a Severus de la misma forma en que podía ver las señas de que Severus le pertenecía.

Se resignó a esperar. Severus siempre lo hacía esperar a la hora de la ducha mientras que Harry prefería hacer el amor y dormir con la esencia de su esposo sobre y en el interior de su cuerpo, muy pocas veces podía convencerlo de ir directamente a la cama y esos días en que había estado desmemoriado habían sido realmente especiales en ese aspecto pues la más de las veces había sorprendido a Severus y al diablo con la ducha y todo lo demás. Tendría que aprender a sorprenderlo en más ocasiones. Pero hoy Severus había reclamado que había estado en contacto con tantas personas que ya no podía reconocer siquiera su propio olor.

Recordó todos los que habían sido invitados. Dumbledore había sido el invitado de honor y había venido acompañado de la enfermera, Mía Bakó. La familia Weasley también había estado presente en esta ocasión y Ron, para sorpresa de todos pero no de Harry, no se había separado de la enfermera que casi le _doblaba_ la edad acompañándola incluso en el baile inicial bajo el pretexto de complacer a su antiguo director.

Draco y Jovan habían sido de los primeros en llegar ya que nuevamente fungían como padrinos de boda. El rostro de Draco cuando Severus y Harry habían anunciado que se volvían a casar había sido de completo asombro pero luego había admitido que no esperaba menos de dos dementes enamorados como ellos. Harry había temido por unos instantes que Jovan no aceptara el honor pero sus dudas se habían disipado tan pronto había visto la alegría que le provocaba. Era obvio que sus temores eran infundados.

Más tarde, durante la fiesta, lo había visto charlando con el menor de los Weasley.

Ron le había contado, días después del suceso en casa de Draco, que Jovan más que nada, había estado celoso de él porque cuando Draco había abandonado su trabajo como auror activo al único que había continuado mencionando era a él. Pero claro, Jovan no podía saber que seguían trabajando juntos sino que imaginaba los peores escenarios mientras los celos le corroían.

Sin saberlo, Draco mismo había alimentado las dudas de su esposo, pero unos días con Ron en la casa de Draco protegiendo a Jovan y haciéndole creer al mismo Draco que eran órdenes de un superior para poder proteger mejor a Harry y a Severus las molestias entre ambos habían disminuido considerablemente. Pero más que nada la tensión había disminuido porque Jovan se había dado cuenta que a Ron no le interesaban siquiera los hombres de aquella forma. Eso y una extraña afinidad entre ambos habían logrado el truco.

Claro que había sido gracioso ver el rostro de ambos, Draco y Jovan al ver al pelirojo bailando con la enfermera de Dumbledore, especialmente cuando tenía aquella cara de borrego enamorado demasiado obvia. La enfermera no era una señorona, al menos no fuera de la túnica blanca, el ridículo sombrerito y el moño. Sus cabellos bien arreglados, un hermoso traje pegado a un cuerpo que a pesar de la edad seguía conservando unas curvas muy decentes y una sonrisa que al mostrar una hilera de dientes perfectos disminuían considerablemente la edad que decía tener. Harry tuvo que reiterar su opinión de lo acertada que había sido su amiga al disfrazarse.

Lucius y Misha, la pareja más elegante después de los novios, habían llegado correctamente tarde para luego mostrarles a los presentes que seguían tan enamorados como el primer día de bodas que todavía estaba fresca en la memoria de todo aquel que se jactara de tener conexiones importantes. "Creo que pronto tendrás un hermanito." Le había comentado en broma a Draco para molestarlo pero el rubio simplemente le había sonreído con complicidad dándole a entender que el prospecto no era mal visto de ninguna forma.

Sin embargo, el momento más llamativo de toda la fiesta luego de la ceremonia fue cuando su amigo pelirojo, olvidando toda excusa y pretexto, había pegado a la enfermera a su cuerpo en un abrazo muy objetable y la había besado de una forma que había dejado al mismísimo Harry sin respiración. Acto tras el cual uno de los gemelos dejó escapar un estruendoso silbido que fue seguido por gritos de apoyo cuando la mujer tomó a Ronald de un brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras fuera del lugar. A rastras por la rapidez que sus atontados pies no podían emparejar.

Volviendo al tiempo presente, Harry se sintió un poco solo en la cama.

"¿Severus?" Harry llamó a su esposo cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía ya un rato que la ducha había dejado de escucharse pero el hombre no hacía ninguna aparición. "¿Severus?" Insistió y se levantó para llegar hasta la puerta del baño. "¿Severus, estás bien?"

"Sí." Fue la respuesta algo tensa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó extrañado.

Su esposo se apresuró a contestarle. Su voz se escuchaba algo tensa. "No, nada. Saldré en un momento." Decidió darle el tiempo y mientras tanto observó la hermosa habitación donde se hallaban y donde pasarían su luna de miel porque no tenía pensado salir mucho de ella. Sonrió con malicia mientras hacía un recuento de lo que haría con su esposo. Sin embargo, la tardanza de Severus estaba preocupándolo cada vez más. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó so pena de que el hombre le gritara esta vez por su impaciencia.

"Amor¿qué sucede? Me estás preocupando."

"No es para preocuparse. Saldré en un minuto." Gruñó esta vez el hombre.

"Bien." Esa voz gruñona y árida sonaba más a su Severus.

En esos momentos Harry recordó el regalo que le tenía a su esposo y se apresuró a buscarlo entre las cosas que había empacado para ese día. Severus lo había sorprendido al no decirle dónde pasarían su tercera luna de miel y la verdad, aún no sabía dónde estaban pero en la mañana se ocuparía de eso, ahora lo que le importaba era que su esposo saliera pronto de la ducha. Sacó el frasquito que había preparado y lo puso en la mesita de noche al lado de la amplia cama.

En los días que habían seguido a la confesión de Jovan el grupo principal de los mortífagos que habían estado buscando fue aprendido. Aún quedaban un par en fuga pero no representaban peligro ya que estaban seguros que los cabecillas estaban tras las rejas. Aunque en un principio Jovan Malfoy había creído firmemente en lo que sus compañeros creían, el amor se había encargado de destruir al mortífago que era convirtiéndolo en el más leal de los esposos demostrando así que el rubio aún tenía la habilidad para corromper, en este caso, un corazón. ¿Quién en su justo razonamiento podría negarle algo a un Draco enamorado como lo estaba?

Para tranquilidad de Harry, Draco le había confesado que Jovan había dejado las peleas a un lado y su humor había mejorado considerablemente. Tanto así que la última vez lo había sorprendido al utilizar aquel regalito que los gemelos Weasley le habían obsequiado la vez de su visita a la tienda. Harry no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. No podía imaginar a Draco siendo el sumiso esposo. Cierto que evitaba confrontaciones con Jovan pero nunca había sido del todo sumiso, sino que por amor intentaba evitar las discusiones que antes eran más frecuentes. El que Jovan se rindiera finalmente a los afectos de Draco le había abierto las puertas para una relación más intensa con el rubio slytherin.

"¿Severus?" Volvió a llamar impaciente. "¿Por qué tardas tanto?" Ya se estaba desesperando, Severus nunca tardaba tanto en el baño, ni siquiera cuando no estaba de humor.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien." Fue la enfurruñada respuesta desde el otro lado.

"Amor, si no abres la puerta ahora mismo la voy a tirar. Suelo ser paciente pero esta es nuestra noche de bodas y quiero comenzar a disfrutarla en algún momento mientras todavía es de noche."

"Argghh... está bien... mocoso de los mil demonios." Masculló Severus desde el otro lado y abrió la puerta de golpe. Harry arqueó una ceja al verlo envuelto de arriba a abajo en la batola. Era como si su esposo se hubiera vuelto de repente una tímida virgencita. El ceño arrugado y malhumorado de su esposo le decía que _algo_ sucedía.

"Ahí estás." Le dijo con voz suave. "Ya comenzaba a extrañarte." Lo besó abrazándolo y Severus se tensó un poco por lo que no lo dejó hasta que sus besos parecieron calmarlo un poco. "¿Estás cansado, es eso?" Lo siguió besando sin esperar respuesta. "Podemos tan sólo dormir. No tenemos que hacer nada esta noche."

"No es eso." Gruñó Severus pero con menos intención.

"¿Entonces? Sabes que estoy para complacerte en todo lo que me pidas." Dijo mientras lo dirigía con lentitud hacia la cama. Tenía una idea de lo que podía estarle pasando. En esos días antes de la boda Severus había estado más irritado que de costumbre pero no con respecto a la boda, como le había preocupado en un principio.

El cuerpo de Severus estaba cambiando y ya comenzaba a notarse. Si bien aún no lo suficiente como para que fuera obvio en público, al menos sí lo suficiente como para incomodarlo. Había sentido náuseas pero no las suficientes para devolver, sólo para dañarle el apetito un poco. Lo segundo era que como Severus siempre había sido delgado, el pequeño aumento de peso lo sacaba de balance. Ya no podía estar el mismo tiempo en pie y había comenzado a notar una molestia en las rodillas, todo por unas pocas libras adicionales. Harry no quería ni imaginar cuando estuviera a fin de término. "¿Qué dices si te doy un masaje?"

Severus apretó un poco más la bata a su alrededor. "No es necesario, Harry. Es sólo que..." Finalmente Harry se dio cuenta o creyó saber lo que le sucedía. Severus tenía un leve sonrojo, no quería mirarlo y se cubría con la bata como si fuera un escudo.

"¿Sabes que te amo verdad?" Severus asintió mientras Harry lo hacía sentar en la cama y ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros acariciándolos suavemente. "¿Y sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo, verdad?" El hombre volvió a asentir. "Espero que no olvides que amo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo... cada pedacito... cada espacio..." Mientras lo decía le daba cortos besos y sus manos se infiltraron al interior de la bata acariciando la piel oculta. "Me enloquece poder verte..." Con suavidad retiró las manos de su esposo y abrió la bata dejando al descubierto el pecho aún húmedamente cálido. "Pero más que todo eso, me llena de ilusión poder ver dónde llevas un pedacito mío. Si pudiera te pediría que anduvieras todo el día desnudo... pero siendo que no es lo correcto y tampoco es lo más cómodo para ti, entonces al menos dame ese privilegio esta noche. Por favor."

Severus dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se recostó del pecho de Harry permitiéndole que desnudara su torso por completo. "Y si alguna vez vuelves a sentir vergüenza por tu cuerpo me voy a enojar mucho porque yo pronto voy a estar igual o quien sabe si peor."

El rostro de Severus se suavizó iluminándose con esperanza mientras sus labios se curvaban levemente en las comisuras. "Lo siento." Susurró sin rastro de la molestia que había demostrado antes.

"Mmhhh... no lo sientas, mejor recompénsame, es nuestra noche de bodas." Harry le guiñó un ojo mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

"La tercera..." Susurró Severus bajando el rostro avergonzado pero Harry no se lo permitió sino que con suavidad hizo que levantara el rostro para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Como si fuera nuestra primera vez. La verdadera primera vez." Le dijo con una sonrisa y sinceridad en sus ojos. Y Severus sonrió también dejándose acariciar por aquel muchacho que se había convertido en hombre a su lado.

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue terminar de desnudarlo para luego desnudarse él. Luego permitió que sus cabellos algo crespos con toda su sedosa longitud se desparramaran por su espalda y parte de su pecho antes de extender una mano para soltar los de Severus y pasar los dedos por ellos revolviéndolos un poco de su nítida liquidez.

"¿Qué pueden hacer un par de enamorados en su tercera luna de miel?" Preguntó con picardía el ojiverde cuando Severus suspiró entre sus brazos. "¿Hay algo que no hayamos probado durante todo este tiempo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa más amplia si cabía.

"Nunca te he dado un buen par de nalgadas." Contestó Severus con una ceja arqueada asombrado de su propia osadía. "Aún cuando te las has merecido por insolente." Harry comenzó a dirigirlo hacia la cama sin perder la sonrisa.

"Yo puedo pensar en algo más interesante." Le dijo el moreno al tiempo que trepaba a la cama y esperaba a que Severus hiciera lo mismo para poder abrazarle de rodillas sobre ella y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Severus lo besó, con suavidad y sin prisas, con la habilidad de hacerlo suspirar roncamente en pocos segundos al conocer su boca a la perfección casi haciéndole perder la línea de pensamiento. "¿Y eso qué podría ser?" Preguntó Severus con voz baja y seductora mientras sus ojos brillaban al haberse olvidado de sus inhibiciones dentro del abrazo de su por tercera vez flamante esposo.

"Quiero poder amarte y que sepas que soy yo y nada más y quiero que me ames teniendo esa certeza, sin quedarte con nada porque ya no hay miedo que valga esta vez. No voy a dejar de amarte… no lo hice antes, no lo voy a hacer ahora."

"¿Ni siquiera cuando parezca una perfecta imitación de un globo terráqueo?" Harry sonrió con picardía en aquellos ojos verdes antes de besarle el cuello mientras con ambas manos sujetaba su trasero y pegaba sus caderas contra las suyas.

"Seremos como dos mundos entonces. Pero prometo orbitar a tu alrededor si no me alejas" Onduló sus caderas con el firme propósito de provocar a Severus lográndolo con facilidad. "Mmhh, Sev, estás tan sensible. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?" Los movimientos le sacaron suaves jadeos a Severus quien sin pensarlo demasiado separó las piernas dictando sin palabras lo que necesitaba.

"Harry…"

"Seré cuidadoso… lo prometo." Susurró en su oído el ojiverde mientras lo recostaba con suavidad sobre las almohadas y comenzaba a hacerle el amor de la forma más erótica y sensual que conocía.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
